Passengers
by sokoeatszombies
Summary: (AU - Modern) Eren Jaëger et Levi Rivaille mènent des vies diamétralement opposées. Mais il existe une fente dans leur quotidien, qui, de la manière la plus étrange qui soit, les réunit. Eren et Levi ne sont, au fond, que les passagers du même bus.
1. Synopsis

C'est l'histoire de deux personnages que tout oppose, évoluant dans des univers différents. L'un est lycéen, mène une vie compliquée ponctuée par les hauts et les bas de la crise d'adolescence, l'autre travaille dans les bureaux d'une grande entreprise, et organise pointilleusement sa vie d'un bout à l'autre.

Depuis quelques temps, ils se croisent fréquemment dans le bus, le matin comme le soir, et sont les témoins silencieux de l'évolution de l'autre – mais ce qu'ils ignoraient était que des simples trajets de bus bouleverseraient leur perception du quotidien.


	2. Ending of the Day

Et oui, une nouvelle Ereri ! Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je sais, c'est mal – mais ma fiction JeanEren est assez difficile à écrire/imaginer puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude, et pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic centrée sur leur pairing. Et puis Ereri m'obsède tellement qu'il fallait bien. Ce soir, j'attendais mon bus avec une amie sur un banc, sous l'arrêt en centre ville, et le soleil tapait fort. Puis je regardais les bus passer, encore et encore, avec ces gens dedans, immobiles, les yeux qui fixent le vide derrière la vitre. Et quand je suis enfin entrée dans mon bus, j'ai senti qu'il fallait que je l'utilise. Le bus est un endroit hyper inspirant et j'aime bien m'imaginer mes personnages assis là, à ma place, à regarder le paysage défiler avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Puis m'est venue l'idée de _Passengers_. Je change de décor, j'en prends un moderne et que je connais bien, chose que je fais tous les jours – sauf ces jours, là, où je décide d'aller au lycée en poney volant – et je prends une approche totalement différente. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, c'est vraiment mal expliqué. Et non l'histoire ne se passera pas d dans ce bus. Au début, je voulais n'écrire que ces moments où Eren et Levi s'y croisent, puis apprennent à se connaître, mais j'ai bien trop envie d'explorer en profondeur alors vers la suite de l'histoire – si elle tient – je les sortirai du bus. Rating M parce qu'on sait jamais. Et le début sera essentiellement constitué de pages très courtes, vraiment. Parce qu'au début on ne fait pas trop attention aux gens, jusqu'à ce que ça prenne suffisamment d'importance. Beusoux.

La journée s'achevait péniblement et Eren luttait pour rester éveillé. Il était dix-sept heures passé, bientôt dix-huit, mais le soleil était toujours bien présent, et la chaleur qu'il diffusait était difficile à ignorer. Debout, retenant l'envie grandissante de s'asseoir quelque part ou de s'adosser à l'abri de bus, il attendait l'heure de rentrer chez lui, et Mikasa, raide à ses côtés, ne disait pas un mot. C'était un de ces soirs où ils étaient trop fatigués pour parler, et leurs journées respectives avaient été désastreuses. Eren s'était encore battu avec Jean, il avait supporté les anecdotes intellectuelles d'Armin toute la journée, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il venait de réaliser que son travail scolaire tombait à l'eau. Non, c'était même pire – il ne voyait pas dans quelles mesures il parviendrait à s'en sortir. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand le bus arriva au coin de la rue, et accéléra jusqu'à freiner à leur hauteur, Eren plongea la main dans la poche de son jean pour attraper sa carte de bus et son téléphone. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, il avait les moyens d'échapper au monde et au vacarme étourdissant qui en émanait, aussi prit-il soin de monter le volume quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Un inconnu, puis Mikasa montèrent sans bruit, un vague « bonjour » aux lèvres, et Eren suivit le mouvement.

Eren était fatigué. Fatigué des gens, de leur manière d'être, fatigué de lui-même tout autant. Lui et ses impulsions irrépressibles, lui et ses pensées vagabondes, lui et sa manière trop intense de ressentir les choses. Comme Mikasa s'était assise sur une place à deux, vers le fond du bus, il la suivit machinalement et s'installa à ses côtés, ses affaires en main. Une fois assis, il posa son sac à dos à ses pieds et fit mine de chercher une nouvelle musique à écouter. Evidemment, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il devait se trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper – parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où poser ses yeux fatigués. Eren décida finalement de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège le bus était quasiment vide et il pouvait prendre ses aises. Alors il laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et pencha la tête vers l'arrière.

Il avait trop de choses à penser. Les cours, le lycée, ses amis, Mikasa, son père lunatique… Non, vraiment trop. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il devait prendre ce bus matin et soir, aux mêmes heures, croiser les mêmes gens, et supporter les mêmes regards ennuyants. _Hear You Me _de Jimmy Eat World commença à résonner dans ses écouteurs et immédiatemment, Eren sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter contre les choses de la vie, même moindres, qui l'empêchaient de se libérer totalement. Certes, il était content de ce qu'il avait – un foyer, un toit, des amis, la chance d'avoir une vie plutôt agréable, dans l'ensemble. Ce n'était pas le paradis mais il était conscient qu'il y avait pire. Seulement, il manquait toujours cette étincelle, celle à laquelle il pensait quand une musique comme celle-là était tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Mikasa lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui proposa d'un geste imperceptible une barre chocolatée, mais Eren se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et sa sœur reposa l'une des deux barres qu'elle avait sorties. La seconde d'après, Eren avait déjà posé ses yeux autre part. Il était bras nu, c'était début Avril et étonnamment, il faisait aussi chaud qu'en été. Les gens ne s'en plaignaient pas, certes – mais c'était lourd à supporter quand la fatigue, en plus, venait l'accabler. Le bus freina brusquement, manquant de le faire heurter le siège devant lui, mais il se rattrapa à temps d'une main.

C'est _là _qu'il le vit. Lui, l'inconnu pas si inconnu, l'homme aux airs mystérieux, assis nonchalamment sur une place à quatre, jambes croisées, décontracté, comme s'il n'y avait personne autour. Il était vêtu d'un costard impeccable et qui devait sûrement lui coûter cher, et un cartable de cuir était posé à ses côtés. Sa cravate – d'un rouge saisissant – lui entourait le cou comme des chaînes, et son pantalon, sa chemise et sa veste noirs lui donnaient des airs presque torturés. C'était peut-être le cas. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son visage et premièrement, Eren constata qu'il était pâle, très pâle. L'homme semblait avoir la trentaine, environ, il débutait sa vie et commençait à peine à la savourer du moins c'était ce que s'était dit Eren. Assis en face l'un de l'autre mais à une bonne distance – et séparés par des sièges vides – il pouvait aisément voir chaque mouvement qu'il esquissait. Son pied suspendu en l'air dont la pointe bougeait machinalement comme une manie nerveuse ses doigts qui cherchaient sans cesse à agripper quelque chose ses sourcils baissés avec lassitude et ses yeux, dont il ne distingua pas la couleur de si loin, étaient inlassablement posés sur ce qu'il tenait dans les mains : un téléphone portable, et à en juger par son aspect, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un iPhone. Sûrement le dernier sorti après tout, ce type n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là.

Il poussa un second soupir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser la tête vers son propre téléphone pour établir le contraste incroyable entre leurs deux conditions, il décida de l'examiner davantage. Il avait une chevelure noire de jais, si sombre qu'il était difficile d'appeler ça 'brun', et sa raie sur le côté balayait les deux parties de ses cheveux de part et d'autre de cette dernière, les pointes des mèches rebelles retombant de manière insolente sur son front. L'homme avait des écouteurs, lui aussi, mais il ne semblait pas écouter de la musique – c'était peut-être quelque chose d'important, pour son boulot ? Peu importe. Eren détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer la vitre, soudain lassé à l'idée d'observer le paysage évoluer derrière la vitre. A ses côtés, Mikasa lisait un livre tout en mangeant sa barre chocolatée, dans un silence intenable, et Eren songea que les trajets de bus étaient définitivement ce qu'il détestait le plus.


	3. The Guy

Le lendemain, le bus était plein, et lorsqu'Eren, Bertholdt et Mikasa y entrèrent, ils eurent à peine le temps d'accéder à une barre libre que le véhicule avait déjà démarré. Trop de monde, trop de corps – Eren n'aimait pas ça. Il avait encore passé une journée épouvantable et on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un lot de consolation.

Eren avait bousillé la batterie de son téléphone en une seule pause, au lycée, parce que l'ennui lui avait brûlé la peau et qu'il avait cédé à la tentation. Maintenant, il le regrettait : comme à son habitude, Mikasa ne disait rien, quant à Bertholdt, c'était à peine s'il ne s'évanouissait pas face à la proximité dangereuse des autres corps. Ce gars-là était tellement mal à l'aise que c'en était presque irréel. Eren renonça à s'occuper et se laissa pleinement porter par l'ennui. Il commença à observer les gens dans le bus, d'abord par lassitude, puis par curiosité, et se mit à chercher des têtes qu'il avait déjà vues dans le bus. Généralement, dans les bus, il y avait les mêmes personnes, non ?

Dans un coin, au fond du bus, Eren crut reconnaître une vieille dame qu'il voyait souvent – assise à l'avant, d'habitude – et haussa un sourcil compatissant en remarquant qu'elle était entourée de collégiens bruyants et immatures. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Eren soupira, regarda sa montre – encore vingt minutes de trajet. Bien sûr. Ils n'y étaient que depuis quatre minutes.

Ce jour-là, Eren ne croisa pas l'homme de la veille.

/

Le jour d'après, Mikasa ne se sentit pas bien et décida de rester à la maison. Eren songea qu'elle exagérait peut-être pour manquer les cours, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'insister auprès de Mikasa, et de toute manière, ça lui importait peu – alors il était simplement parti sans elle. Il avait un écouteur dans l'oreille, l'autre pendant dans le vide, rebondissant de temps à autres contre sa poitrine quand il esquissait un mouvement. Aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu plus frais que d'habitude, alors Eren avait troqué son éternelle aisance pour un sweat-shirt trop grand et abîmé, donc le vieux bleu délavé lui donnait des airs grunge.

Eren soupira. Le bus n'arrivait que dans deux minutes. En réalité, il était censé arriver maintenant, mais il avait pris l'habitude de rajouter deux minutes car ce bus était toujours en retard. Il était sept heures du matin, le ciel était clair mais sans soleil, c'était une lueur timide, bleuâtre, hypnotique. Eren décida qu'il allait s'occuper – alors il sortait son vieux téléphone de sa poche et, au lieu de zapper les chansons comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour passer le temps, il envoya un message à Ymir. Comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, il en envoya un à Jean – pour l'énerver, bien sûr, mais celui-là ne répondit pas non plus. « Bordel », souffla Eren en serrant les dents. C'était vraiment ennuyant.

Mais comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, quelque chose se posa sur le banc à ses côtés, sous l'abri de bus contre lequel il s'était appuyé de l'épaule gauche. Eren tourna vaguement la tête et, presque aussitôt, reporta son attention sur son téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il connaissait la personne à sa droite. C'était l'homme de l'autre fois, dans le bus. Celui à la cravate rouge. Un coup d'œil et Eren nota qu'aujourd'hui, il était vêtu du même ensemble pantalon-chemise noir, d'un gilet de barman noir, et d'une cravate bleu vif. Etrange, comme cravate. Mais le gars en lui-même était une étrangeté. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur lui et l'inconnu le remarqua.

"Un problème, gamin ?" fit-il, et au lieu d'être surpris par sa remarque, il se contenta de tourner la tête du côté de la route, là où le bus était censé se garer. Eren sentait déjà ses joues rougir violemment ; quelle merde ! Ce type était vraiment mal aimable. Il serra les dents pour la énième fois avant de vérifier qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait répondu, mais, inlassablement, l'écran d'accueil demeurait figé. Et maintenant il était condamné à attendre ce maudit bus avec cet affreux personnage, et il n'y avait même pas Mikasa pour le distraire.

Finalement, après une longue minute durant laquelle Eren ne sentit horriblement mal à l'aise – et l'inconnu ne bougea pas, jambes croisées, attendant le bus comme s'il avait mis son corps et son esprit en pause – le bus se pointa au coin de la rue, et Eren se décolla de la vitre pour monter dans le bus aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Eren s'y engouffra – et il sentit, gêné, l'homme le suivre de près. C'était stupide mais il avait besoin de mettre de la distance, de relâcher la respiration qu'il retenait sans s'en être même aperçu. Le type n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard. Il s'était contenté de le balayer par de simples mots, sans bouger.

Comme il était seul et que le bus, par miracle, était vide à cette heure matinale, Eren alla s'asseoir sur une place solitaire, et mit son second écouteur dans son oreille. Il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, s'apprêtant à le déverrouiller, quand l'inconnu le dépassa et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-là s'assoie au fond du bus, de l'autre côté, comme en diagonale. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas le rater. Décidément. Eren soupira et reposa sa tempe contre la vitre du bus. S'il y avait une chose pire que de prendre le bus avec Mikasa, c'était de prendre le bus tout seul.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'homme en costard observer son propre téléphone, d'un air absolument ennuyé, et se demanda s'il arborait toujours cette expression dénuée de vie et d'émotion. Le personnage avait l'air simple et austère, et d'un autre côté, tout l'opposé. Un véritable paradoxe. Curieusement, il alla même jusqu'à se demander quel âge il avait ; après tout, il ne faisait pas si vieux que ça. Non, il faisait même jeune. Oui, il en était certain, il était jeune. C'était d'autant plus offensant de se faire appeler "gamin" dans ces circonstances. Eren détourna les yeux encore une fois pour empêcher ses joues de rougir derechef, mais même lorsqu'il observa le paysage défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre, il songeait aux milles réponses qu'il pouvait obtenir de ses mille questions à son sujet.

Ce matin-là, le trajet passa étonnamment vite, et ce fut Eren qui descendit le premier. Gêné mais pressé de sortir, Eren se leva avant même que le bus n'arrive à son arrêt, et flanqua avec maladresse son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il rattrapa de justesse un de ses écouteurs qui tombait dans le vide et le replaça correctement dans ses oreilles, profitant du groupe pop punk qui chantait dans ces dernières pour se protéger de ses propres battements de coeur – là, juste derrière lui, l'homme en costard était assis, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'avait regardé. Probablement pas.

Le bus freina brusquement, mais Eren resta stable – par le fruit d'un effort absolu ; ses phalanges s'accrochaient tellement à la barre qu'elles en étaient blanches, mais il espérait que cela passerait inaperçu –, et les portes s'ouvrirent, alors Eren sortit du bus sans même remercier le conducteur. Le contact de l'air ne fut jamais aussi agréable, et Eren regarda le bus s'éloigner, comme s'il venait de retrouver sa liberté.

/

Malgré tout ce qui avait traîné dans sa tête, Eren s'était surpris à espérer le revoir le soir-même. Par curiosité ou ennui, peut-être même les deux – toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui, aucun de ses amis ne prenait le bus aux mêmes horaires et Mikasa était bel et bien restée à la maison toute la journée. Eren marchait dans la rue près de son lycée tout en contemplant l'horrible note à son contrôle de maths, qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Décidément.

Quand il eut atteint l'arrêt de bus, il y jeta un dernier regard et tout en ouvrant son sac, vérifia que le bus n'arrivait pas. Il y avait deux élèves sous l'abri de bus, qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou de vue, peut-être. Eren ficha négligemment son test dans son sac, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le froisser, et ferma la poche après ça. Il replaça correctement son sac à dos sur son épaule et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, renonçant à sortir ses écouteurs, qu'il savait emmêlés – il les avait sortis un peu plus tôt et n'avait pas eu la volonté suffisante pour les démmêler et les mettre.

Eren plongea alors dans ses pensées, pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, si bien que lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant lui, il n'en eut pas conscience. C'est le mouvement à sa droite, celui des deux élèves – qui prenaient visiblement ce bus-là – qui l'alerta. Alors il leva brusquement la tête et se précipita à leur suite, enjambant la marche et sentant les portes se fermer derrière lui.

Le bus était plein ; il allait devoir rester debout.

Jouant des bras et des coudes, Eren parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une barre verticale où peu de mains traînaient déjà, et ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le reste du bus à la recherche d'une chevelure noire et d'une cravate bleue. Le coeur battant, il s'attendit à tomber sur cette même expression ennuyée qu'il avait observée ce matin, mais en vain : il n'était définitivement pas là.

/

Après le week-end, le lundi matin, Mikasa avait décidé de retourner en cours, mais ses cours commençant plus tard, elle n'allait pas se rendre au lycée tout de suite. Alors, une fois de plus, Eren se retrouva désespérément seul. Il maudit le hasard de toujours le rendre seul alors que ses amis, pour une obscure raison, prenaient cette ligne, eux aussi. Mais quelque chose qui l'avait oublié s'éveilla en lui. Adieu les fous rires avec Connie, les batailles de nourriture avec Sasha, ou les débats enflammés avec Armin ; il entamait une seconde vie, _celle du bus_, qu'il cachait aux autres comme un secret.

C'est vrai, c'était insignifiant, alors il n'en parlait pas. À personne. Ça aurait revenu à dire au monde ce qu'il avait mangé le matin-même ou combien de fois il était allé aux toilettes, et pour y faire quoi. Dénué d'intérêt, étrange. Inutile.

Encore une fois, quand les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, Eren sentit l'appel aveuglant de l'espoir résonner en son être. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir une chance de croiser ses yeux – même s'il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment, à en juger par le nombre de fois où il rougissait en repensant à la scène de l'autre matin. Ce type était tellement intimidant que l'effet se maintenait toujours après plusieurs jours. Ridicule.

Cependant, contre toute attente, il était bien là. Assis sur le premier rang qui séparait les deux parties du bus, le rang juste devant les barres verticales du centre du bus, là où les gens qui arrivaient trop tard restaient par défaut, parce qu'il y avait plus de place et qu'on ne risquait pas de s'étaler contre les portes.

Eren sentit son coeur bondir de surprise, et détourna les yeux en cherchant quelque chose à faire. Mais les sièges étaient tous pris, sauf deux. L'un à côté d'un vieillard louche – qu'il avait d'ailleurs aperçu plusieurs fois dans le passé – et l'autre, comme si le destin lui voulait du mal, aux côtés de l'homme en costard. Le choix était vite fait : aucun des deux.

Alors, bêtement, Eren dut s'avancer jusqu'aux barres verticales et sentit tout son corps s'éveiller de nervosité quand il comprit à quel point il était proche de l'homme. Un mètre à peine les séparait et c'était déjà presque trop. Zut, pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le risque de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un siège. Mais Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à tout – s'il descendait à un arrêt avant lui, Eren devrait se lever, le laisser passer, puis se rasseoir, et pour sûr, s'il restait là, il allait faire quelque chose de maladroit, comme rester coincé dans la lanière de son sac, pied condamné, ou trébucher et chuter, voir se montrer trop lent et provoquer son agacement.

Non, il était bien debout. Quant à l'homme louche, eh bien… il était louche.

Eren déglutit.

Puis, quelques temps après, l'homme se leva, attrapa son cartable de cuir, et dépassa Eren avec nonchalance pour sortir du bus. Eren nota à quel point il était petit face à lui et combien il se déplaçait avec grâce et aisance, comme s'il flottait. De toute façon, léger comme il avait l'air de l'être…

Les portes se refermèrent sur un manteau noir et l'homme commença à marcher vers l'avant ; alors quand le bus avança à son tour, il eut le temps de voir l'homme progresser sur quelques mètres avant que le bus n'ait suffisamment accélérer pour le dépasser. Soulagé, Eren alla s'asseoir à sa place et se prit la tête entre les mains.

/

Le soir-même, alors qu'une chaleur rassurante s'était installée, Eren posa son pied dans le bus et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin… "n'allait pas". Tout était relatif.

Là, sur une place de deux, il était assis – mais pas seul. Non, pas seul. À ses côtés, comme un cauchemar dont on ne savait trop la nature, était assis un grand homme blond, séduisant et à l'air sévère, vêtu, comme lui, d'un costard hors de prix. Il nota que tandis que la cravate de Levi était d'un blanc pur, celle du blond était noire, sur une chemise blanche. Le contraste entre eux deux était presque risible. L'un petit, l'autre grand ; l'un brun, l'autre blond ; l'un vêtu de noir, l'autre de blanc ; et leurs cravates mêmes avaient des couleurs contraires. Eren en aurait ri volontiers s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi déçu. Qu'espérait-il ? c'était ridicule. Que faisait-il là, à faire la gueule comme si on l'avait trahi, alors qu'il n'en était rien ? Eren, de toute façon, n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de cet homme amer, pas si c'était pour récolter des "gamin" froids et moqueurs, sans même recevoir de coup d'oeil, parce qu'Eren n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine.

Eren trouva une place assise, seul, à l'avant du bus – mais tourné dans leur direction. Il vérifia qu'aucun n'était libre, et malheureusement, c'était le cas. Il n'avait pas le choix ; s'il voulait s'asseoir c'était ici ou rien. Il plissa le nez, peu enchanté à l'idée de supporter ce blond que, pour une raison obscure, il n'appréciait pas.

D'une manière presque perverse, Eren les observa parler. Le brun ne faisait que montrer quelques brefs signes d'intérêt, mais si pauvres qu'il donnait l'air de s'en fiche royalement, tandis que le blond parlait clairement, et avec une aisance qui lui valait sûrement bien des conquêtes féminines. Il fit ça pendant tout le trajet, les observer, relever légèrement la tête dès qu'il les sentait bouger, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils s'en aillent mais que d'un autre côté, il n'attendait que ça. Il vit l'inconnu rester toujours stoïque, et le grand blond semblait partir dans une discussion profondément sérieuse. Pourtant, à quelques reprises, il l'entendit rire – non suivi par le brun qui, toujours ancré dans sa véritable bulle d'ennui, ne faisait que lui jeter un regard curieux, signe qu'il l'écoutait tout de même. Si le brun, lui, semblait compact et efficace, le blond semblait écarter un peu plus les jambes, et de toute manière, il était plus imposant que ce dernier.

Au bout d'un moment, et le coeur serré, Eren nota qu'ils se levaient. Le blond, d'abord, puis le brun, et ils s'extirpèrent du rang pour s'avancer dans la zone centrale du bus – encore plus près d'Eren. D'ici, il put presque sentir leur odeur – un parfum sûrement hors de prix mais, il devait le reconnaître, qui sentait infiniment bon. Au blond, au brun – peu importait ; c'était l'odeur d'un homme riche. Et c'était plaisant.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Tout d'abord, le chauffeur, qui semblait particulièrement maladroit, freina brusquement, et le brun se rattrapa à la barre en la serrant habilement de ses longs doigts fins. Mais le blond, qui mit un peu plus de temps à se stabiliser, posa violemment sa main à l'endroit exact où celle de l'inconnu était posée, et leurs mains étaient littéralement couvertes. Les deux retrouvèrent leur stabilité mais aucun deux ne retira sa main, et Eren nota le coup d'oeil presque contrarié que le brun jeta à l'étrange spectacle de leurs mains. Finalement, le bus s'arrêta pour de bon et les portes s'ouvrirent, et Eren eut presque l'impression que le blond attendait le dernier moment pour se séparer de lui. Il s'écarta et commença à sortir du bus, et c'est à ce moment-là, précisément, sa main toujours collée sur la barre, qu'il croisa son regard.

Un regard intimidant, puissant, incroyablement puissant, oui. Deux yeux gris, petits et perçants, qui avaient suffi à brûler sa peau. Le brun l'observait, si brièvement que ce qu'il s'imaginait dans sa tête était ridicule – il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité. Au bout de deux secondes, il rompit le contact et sortit à son tour, et de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il le vit rejoindre le blond qui l'attendait. Les rayons calmes du soleil retombaient sur eux avec douceur, et ils avaient l'air sereins.

Pourtant, avant que le bus ne redémarre, le brun leva les yeux à l'exact endroit où ceux d'Eren le regardaient, et un second contact se créa, bien plus fugace. L'inconnu les détourna aussitôt, comme s'il avait jugé que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais il eut bel et bien le pire de confirmer qu'il l'avait regardé _lui_. Les deux hommes firent volte face, le bus continua son chemin, et Eren se pencha un peu plus près de la vitre pour tenter de gagner qulelques secondes et les regarder plus longtemps.

Mais déjà leurs silhouettes s'effaçaient au loin et il ne les distinguait plus, même s'il aurait juré toujours sentir ce troublant regard gris posé sur lui et dévorer sa chair.


	4. Sharing Headphones

Le jour suivant, l'inconnu était seul. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Le plus important, c'était qu'Eren, lui aussi, était seul. Mais le bus était plein, et la seule place de libre, comme si destin s'acharnait, était celle à côté de la sienne – et dans ces moments-là il se maudissait de ne pas s'être assis à une place seule quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Et c'est le cœur battant qu'il sentit l'inconnu se glisser à ses côtés pour se poser délicatement sur le siège, comme s'il n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, la preuve qu'il préférait le confort au reste, mais Eren ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ses yeux gris l'avaient transpercé. Et ce blond, qui était-ce ? Il voulait tellement le savoir que c'en était pénible.

Durant tout le trajet, Eren n'arrêta pas de triturer ses doigts et porter son index au piercing qu'il avait au nez, entre les deux yeux, touchant nerveusement les deux boules qui sortaient de part et d'autre du pont de son nez, froissant le bout de son débardeur entre ses doigts moites ou plissant le nez dans une moue enfantine. L'inconnu sembla le remarquer, il ne sut trop comment, mais il le devina.

Il remercia le ciel qu'il n'eut pas à lui demander de s'écarter, car il descendit à l'arrêt juste avant le sien, mais même une fois que l'homme, toujours vêtu d'un costume noir, soit sorti du bus, il avait toujours cette étrange sensation de malaise, mêlée à de l'excitation pure et dure.

/

Eren faisait partie d'un groupe de pop punk, dont Ymir était la guitariste principale, Bertholdt le bassiste, et Jean, le chanteur principal et guitariste secondaire. Lui occupait la place de batteur, et son énergie retenue sans cesse en lui avait l'occasion de s'échapper quand il jouait. Et même s'il avait toujours cette rivalité ou plutôt, cette amitié trouble avec Jean, qui les menait toujours à se taquiner l'un l'autre, l'ambiance du groupe était plaisante et Eren était content d'en faire partie. Ils ne répétaient que dans les garages pour l'instant – principalement celui d'Eren, où sa batterie restait, et celui de Bertholdt, qui en possédait une aussi – mais n'en jouait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce mercredi-là, ils avaient prévu de répéter chez Eren, et ils avaient pris le bus tous ensemble.

Ils attendaient sous l'abri, se protégeant du soleil agressif, et tandis qu'Ymir leur racontait une histoire gore, Eren souriait à la blague précédente qu'elle avait faite. Ses amis savaient se montrer drôles quand ils le voulaient, et Ymir, elle, préférait l'humour noir et gore, sanglant, ce qui déplaisait généralement aux autres. Eren l'entendit grogner tout bas quand elle réalisa que Jean n'avait pas compris sa blague, et cela suffit à le faire exploser de rire, suivi par Bertholdt qui, timide, se contenta de crisper un peu son corps et de détendre son visage dans une expression amusée.

Au moment où son rire allait s'éteindre, cependant, Eren tourna la tête vers la gauche et croisa l'inattendu – enfin, presque.

L'inconnu était sur le point de s'arrêter, marchant dans leur direction, et juste au moment où il cessa d'avancer, il croisa le regard d'Eren. Durant deux secondes, l'adolescent ne sut pas quoi faire. Bertholdt, le grand timide qui dépassait tout le monde de deux têtes, fin et muet, se contentait d'écouter en souriant, Jean aboyait à tout va que la blague était débile, et Ymir faisait la grosse voix pour se moquer de Jean. Ça, c'étaient ses amis. Les gens avec qui il traînait. Et réaliser subitement qu'il en avait _honte _en face de _lui_, il se tut immédiatement.

L'homme finit par froncer un sourcil et Eren crut bon de faire un geste, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Alors, troublé, il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en signe de salut, salut auquel – à sa plus grande surprise – il répondit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il comprit quand l'inconnu détourna les yeux et qu'il fit de même vers ses amis, se protégeant de son regard, et qu'un sourire insoutenable étirait ses lèvres comme celles d'un fou, qu'il avait envie de le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de lui dire « bonjour » la prochaine fois. Essayer.

Le bus arriva, Ymir attrapa sa guitare, Bertholdt sa basse, et Jean son sac à dos – Eren, lui, avait toujours le sien balancé sur son épaule. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bus et restèrent debout, au milieu, mais Eren n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'ils disaient – il se contentait d'observer l'inconnu, assis au fond du bus, qui était désert et uniquement animé des voix bruyantes de son groupe, et qui semblait en pleine lecture d'un… livre. Un livre ? Il lisait, alors. L'homme lisait.

Eren sourit, le regard perdu dans le vague, et sentit son cœur s'échauffer d'excitation. C'était comme une énigme, que chaque jour le rapprochait de la résolution.

/

Deux jours plus tard, Eren commença à se demander pourquoi il ne croisait plus l'inconnu du bus. C'était une déception presque insupportable, chaque fois qu'il rejoignait l'arrêt de bus et ne l'y trouvait pas se retournait et ne voyait personne le surprendre ou entrait dans le bus et ne croisait pas ses yeux gris dangereusement calmes.

Puis, ce soir-là, alors que la nuit commençait à doucement tomber, Eren monta dans le bus sans le moindre espoir de tomber sur l'inconnu. Il était incroyablement fatigué et sa journée avait été trop longue, et il décida de ne pas s'asseoir, tout simplement parce que les seules places libres étaient sur des places à deux et il voulait désespérément être seul.

S'appuyant à la barre centrale, il vacilla un peu, s'y raccrocha, parvint à rester debout jusqu'à ce que le trajet touche à sa fin. Il avait fermé ses yeux tout du long, sauf lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel avait lieu et que par réflexe, il les rouvrait. Eren avait ses écouteurs, et la musique si forte qu'il se protégeait du reste du monde.

Quand ils arrivèrent à son arrêt, Eren quitta pour la barre pour attraper celle près de la porte, mais le chauffeur décida à cet instant précis de freiner brusquement – et ce fut si rapide qu'Eren ne réalisa rien. D'abord, il se sentit glisser de là, perdre le contrôle, d'une manière presque imperceptible. Ensuite, il se sentit basculer, dangereusement basculer, et il commença à comprendre que c'était mauvais. Mais avant qu'il ne chute pour de bon, penché en avant et près à s'aplatir, quelque chose le retint, avec une force qu'il n'avait pas prévue. En effet, comme une barrière de sécurité, un bras avait enserré sa taille et une main en bas de son dos, pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas.

Eren, trop brumeux pour prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, baissa les yeux et nota un avant-bras dénudé directement en contact avec la peau de son abdomen, à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt rouge. Eren releva la tête jusqu'au bras en question, dont la manche de chemise noire avait été retroussée jusqu'au coude, et il reconnut avec horreur – et excitation – une cravate bleue sur un fond tout aussi sombre que le reste. Quand il leva sa tête encore un peu, son cœur lâcha.

L'inconnu le tenait fermement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, lui aussi. Mais c'était sûrement sa manière de lui demander de se redresser – ce qu'il fit maladroitement, autorisant l'inconnu à retirer ses bras de lui. Il croisa son regard, dans lequel brillait une étrange lueur, et avant qu'il n'ait pu le remercier ni faire quoi que ce soit, il descendit du bus et s'éloigna sans attendre, Eren toujours planté au milieu de la sortie alors que les gens le coutournaient en grimaçant pour s'extirper hors du bus.

Eren finit par les suivre, sa main frottant lentement la peau de son cou. La sensation de son bras contre son ventre demeurait malgré tout.

/

Le week-end se passa sans encombres, entre les répétitions avec son groupe, les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas faits, la discussion hilarante qu'il avait eue avec Mikasa et la sortie en ville qu'il avait fait avec Ymir – c'était un week-end banal et agréable, parfait pour le mettre de bonne humeur un lundi matin.

C'est sûrement ça qui le poussa à se montrer audacieux et, remarquant un homme vêtu de noir assis sur le banc, sous l'abri de bus désert, à s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'homme ne remarqua presque rien, mais il le vit lui jeter un regard du coin de l'œil, suffisamment pour prouver qu'il avait attiré son attention. Mais Eren, même si la situation était embarrassante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourir. Il était tellement content, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Eren vit qu'il ne portait pas d'écouteurs et une pensée étrange naquit dans son esprit c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui parler, ou mieux, de le remercier, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le vendredi. Mais le remercier ainsi, aussi brusquement, c'était bien trop étrange. Oui. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il le devait parce qu'il n'en aurait pas éternellement l'occasion.

D'une manière peu subtile, Eren se tourna dans sa direction et il sentit ses yeux l'observer du coin de l'œil, comme un chat alerte mais figé. Il déglutit.

"Euh…" commença-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. "Merci."

L'autre sembla soupirer, enfin, c'était un mélange en un soupir et un baillement discret. "Pas de quoi," se contenta-t-il de lui répondre. Sa voix était toujours aussi grave et brusque, honnête, directe, sans aucun tact. Soudain, Eren eut l'envie de poursuivre la conversation. Il avait envie de le connaître. De croiser son regard encore une fois, même si ça voulait dire rougir et prendre peur, même détourner les yeux. Il avait une manière de le regarder qui l'électrifiait.

"Je m'appelle Eren," continua-t-il, et ce fut si bizarre qu'il regretta presque de l'avoir dit.

Presque.

Parce que contre toute attente, l'inconnu resta silencieux quelques instants et, comme s'il avait hésité, pivota légèrement de son côté et croisa ses yeux pour lui répondre. "Levi." Ainsi, il lui disait son prénom ? Alors, c'était déjà ça. Devait-il le tutoyer, le vouvoyer ? De toute manière, ils n'allaient pas échanger grand chose – non, parti comme c'était, c'était déjà la fin. Pourtant les yeux gris et froids de Levi s'étaient posés sur lui et Eren eut l'impression inexplicable qu'il devait continuer. Comme si c'était un ordre.

Que c'était censé se passer ainsi.

"Vous habitez ici ?" demanda-t-il.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Il y avait mieux comme question. Eren eut l'impression d'être… testé. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça – passée la chaleur de ses joues, la douleur délicieuse qui grandissait dans son estomac était une compensation suffisante. "Si on veut," fit-il.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aidait. Alors Eren entreprit de continuer sur la même lignée des questions stupides, puisqu'il était, de toute manière, déjà parti. "Vous êtes avocat ?"

'Levi' secoua la tête. "Je travaille dans des bureaux. Toute la journée. C'est usant." Ainsi, il était capable de faire des commentaires sur ce qu'il disait ? Eren se sentit bouillir. C'était un progrès, à ses yeux. Il passait des phrases constituées de trois mots aux répliques constituées de trois phrases. Désormais, il voyait sa 'relation' avec l'inconnu comme quelque chose à entretenir, un défi, un _objectif. _Oui, un _putain d'objectif._

Eren avait l'impression de ressembler à un robot, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pas aussi proche d'en apprendre plus, tandis qu'il lui en avait donné l'opportunité. "Vous êtes PDG ?" demanda Eren, moitié impressionné, moitié perdu. Les bureaux, c'était vague.

Levi ricana sèchement. "Ah, ça, non. Ça se saurait autrement." Il fit une pause, regarda ailleurs, puis regarda Eren à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient tellement intenses… "Disons que je suis relayé à la case administration. Je trie des dossiers, des papiers. Ce genre de trucs emmerdants qui me prennent des putains d'heures de ma vie." Eren ouvrit grand les yeux.

Levi n'avait même pas l'air énervé. Et s'il n'avait pas l'air énervé, cela voulait dire qu'il disait ce genre de choses naturellement. Des gros mots et injures qu'il avait rarement entendus chez les adultes, trop occupés à se donner une façade pour le faire. Eren se sentit soudain plus proche de lui, comme si son attitude pessimiste et un peu rebelle, ainsi que l'usage des expressions préférées des jeunes faisaient d'eux des complices. Et quelque part, il sentit que Levi était quelqu'un de réel, qui ne faisait pas semblant. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il aurait voulu lui demander son âge, mais cette question ne se posait pas. Sa condition, mais ses doigts étaient dénués de bague et de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aimait les relations, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter là, peu importe pourquoi, ou comment. Il devait continuer.

A cet instant – sûrement à cause de son euphorie qui grandissait de seconde en seconde –, il sentit quelque chose naître dans sa gorge, de telle manière qu'il ne put le retenir. "Vous connaissez _All Time Low _?"

Ça y était. Il était passé d'idiot à abruti complet. Pourtant, quand il vit secouer légèrement la tête, il sentit son coeur battre plus vite. C'était l'occasion – il n'aurait sûrement plus l'audace pour le refaire. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, il attrapa ses écouteurs (la musique était déjà en marche mais il n'avait pas mis ses écouteurs), et en flanqua un dans l'oreille de Levi. Celui-là ne manqua pas d'être surpris, l'étonnement était incroyablement visible sur son visage, si bien qu'il avait eu l'air de quitter son ennui habituel. Mais alors qu'Eren sentait la honte lui venir, et que les doigts de Levi se posèrent sur l'écouteur qu'il avait maladroitement coincé à l'entrée dans son oreille, ceux-là ne l'enlevèrent pas – ils le _réajustèrent_. Eren sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir immensément, et son coeur, à cet instant, se perdit quelque part.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, peut-être même plus d'une minute, Eren ne savait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder le vide, son propre écouteur dans son oreille gauche, ne pouvant ignorer le fait que l'autre écouteur était dans l'oreille droite de Levi, juste à côté. Ils écoutaient de la musique ensemble_._ _Paint You Wings_ continuait de passer et au bout d'un certain temps, sans pour autant retirer l'écouteur – et ce n'était définitivement pas une question de politesse, car il avait l'air d'être l'humain le moins poli au monde –, lâcha, impassible, un "pas mal" neutre.

Mais dans son esprit, c'était tellement plus. Tellement plus, bordel. Et puis quoi ? Un adulte qui aimait ce groupe ? Pas moyen. C'était irréel.

Le bus arriva néanmoins au bout de la rue et Eren paniqua. Il tira délicatement sur le fil, et l'écouteur partit de lui-même. Il récupéra ce dernier, sortit sa carte de bus et se leva en même temps que Levi, encore euphorique de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme gravir des marches, peu à peu, jusqu'au sommet – et Levi était un mystère qu'il voulait découvrir. Chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie était un triomphe.

Comme il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus bizarres qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Eren choisit exprès une place seule à l'avant du bus. Levi, comme à son habitude, continua donc son chemin jusqu'à un duo de sièges, et posa son cartable de cuir à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il leva les yeux vers Eren, sans même bouger son visage, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique plus vivifiant et agréable qu'effrayant. Il s'y faisait. Et même s'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot à cet instant, il fit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire : lui sourire.


	5. Closer, Closer

De sa vie, c'était stupide, mais Eren n'avait _jamais _autant eu hâte de prendre le bus. Il en mourait d'envie, il en mourait tout simplement. Et la perspective de ne pas y croiser Levi était trop pénible et décevante pour qu'il ne la suppose. Ce mardi, quand il marcha en direction de l'arrêt de bus, il ne put retenir son cœur de s'accélérer quand il reconnut une masse de noir vêtue, assise sur le banc, toujours désert. Eren s'approcha doucement mais ses jambes voulaient courir, et son visage serein n'était que le masque qui cachait l'énorme sourire que son cœur esquissait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi. Il n'avait même pas parlé à ses amis de l'existence de ce type. C'était, en quelques sortes, son propre secret.

Quand Eren fut suffisamment proche et s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur le banc, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Levi avait levé la tête vers lui.

"Salut, gamin." Fit-il.

Il voulut lui répondre, lui dire "salut", "bonjour", tout ce que vous voulez. Mais rien ne sortait – chaque mot mourait sur ses lèvres. Alors Eren se contenta de lui sourire, mais c'était un sourire si significatif qu'il n'y avait guère besoin de mots pour l'accompagner. Levi ferma doucement les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait noté le sourire, et se concentra sur le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Mais, encore une fois, Levi ne cessa de le surprendre.

"Tu n'as pas de musique, ce matin ?"

Eren sentit son coeur s'affoler. Il en était _certain, absolument certain_, ce n'était pas qu'une question. C'était sa manière à lui de lui demander de lui en faire écouter encore. Eren déglutit et se dépêcha de sortir ses écouteurs de la poche avant de son sac, posé sur ses genoux, tandis que Levi faisait mine d'examiner son livre comme si de rien n'était. Quand il posa les écouteurs sur la toile de son sac et entreprit d'en saisir un pour les démmêler, Levi n'eut pas cette patience, et attrapa le second pour le porter à son oreille. Eren sourit en coin – c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

La première chanson qui vint dans la playlist de son téléphone fut _Poker Face_, une reprise de You Me At Six. L'originale était de Lady Gaga, mais Eren ne supportait pas la variété, tout comme ses amis, et cette version était tout simplement délicieuse. Pour une fois, il ne se demanda pas ce qu'allait en penser Levi, peut-être qu'une partie de lui connaissait déjà la réponse – qui fut confirmée quand il attrapa dans son champ de vision le pied gauche de Levi tapait légèrement le sol en rythme, puis faire une pause, puis reprendre encore.

Eren fit de son mieux pour rester immobile et retenir son sourire, mais c'était incroyablement difficile.

"Dites, vous avez quel âge ?" demanda Eren. Ce n'était pas une question qui se posait mais après mûre réflexion, il était certain que Levi n'en tiendrait pas compte. Son caractère était bien trop direct et impoli pour qu'il s'en embarrasse.

"Trente-et-un ans."

Eren hocha la tête. Quand Levi se tourna légèrement vers lui, il sut que c'était sa manière de lui retourner la question.

"Dix-sept."

Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête, et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu avant de détourner les yeux chacun de son côté. Vite, la chanson passa à _Reclusion _d'Anberlin, et Eren perdit le contrôle de la réalité. Quel jour c'était, quelle heure, où il allait, pourquoi il était là. Dans le fond, s'il était là, c'était simplement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, partager ses écouteurs et fermer les yeux alors qu'il savourait le parfum unique de l'homme à sa gauche.

À son plus grand plaisir, le bus fut en retard ce matin-là. Il eut le temps d'épuiser deux chansons supplémentaires avant de tirer, comme la veille, sur le fil des écouteurs pour libérer Levi. Celui-là attendit le tout dernier moment pour se lever, et Eren, déjà debout, lui lança un regard en biais.

"Vous ne venez pas ?" Il était impossible d'ignorer la pointe d'inquiétude présente dans sa voix. L'idée même de prendre le bus sans Levi s'avérait désagréable.

"Si, si." Eren lui sourit légèrement, s'éloigna et rentra dans le bus alors qu'il se levait à son tour. Il profita de la fausse intimité du moment pour esquisser un sourire à son tour.

/

Le soir, quand il monta dans le bus, Eren nota que Levi s'y trouvait déjà… aux côtés du blond qu'il avait déjà vu l'autre fois. Il se stoppa légèrement et chercha des yeux un siège, paniquant à l'idée de rester au milieu du chemin, trop en vue. L'image de leurs mains restait calquée dans son esprit et sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, ça le dérangeait profondément. Le blond, le dérangeait. Ses sourcils tombèrent morosement sur ses yeux en un froncement grincheux et il ne put pas l'enlever de son visage – pas jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux de Levi, et que ceux-là, à sa grande surprise, s'illuminent légèrement.

Aussitôt, les lèvres de Levi bougèrent et le blond se retourna dans sa direction. Eren se sentit rougir. Mince, que lui disait-il ? Qu'il était un gamin qui lui avait fait écouter de la musique pourrie ? Eren ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais le blond ne le regardait pas d'un air moqueur – il avait l'air sérieux. Quand celui-là détourna les yeux, il se retrouva "seul à seul" avec Levi.

Eren ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt où le blond et lui étaient descendus l'autre fois. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra si fort qu'il en eut mal. Vraiment, mal.

Levi suivit le blond, qui s'était levé, et arrivé près des portes, lui lança un coup d'oeil rapide, murmurant les mots "à plus, gamin" du bout des lèvres. Eren parvint à le comprendre – mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, bordel, il descendit ici – _avec lui_.

Eren les regarda s'éloigner de l'autre côté de la vitre et il eut l'impression que son coeur étouffait.

/

"Tu fais chier, Jaëger," grogna Jean.

Eren sourit.

"Non, vraiment, tu fais chier," insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans le vide.

Eren éclata de rire, cette fois, passant une main innocente dans ses propres cheveux. Jean finit par se tourner vers lui, et ils reprirent leur dispute amicale.

"J'ai pas de problème de gorge ni quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?"

"Alors ça veut dire que tu chantes aussi mal que ça au naturel ?" le taquina davantage Eren.

L'autre explosa une nouvelle fois et Eren laissa son sourire s'élargir encore plus, si c'était possible. Néanmoins, quelque chose manquait. Ils allaient chez Eren pour répéter, et, assis côte à côte sur une place de deux, ils étaient presque arrivés.

"De toute façon, toi tu ne sais pas chanter, alors, vous n'avez que moi."

Eren fronça un sourcil en guise de contestation. "Ymir sait chanter."

Jean ricana. "Ymir ne chante pas ; elle crie."

Cette fois, ils rirent tous les deux.

Puis les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et quelque chose coupa le souffle d'Eren – là, devant lui, il y avait Levi, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, et sans cartable, qui avançait dans l'allée pour se trouver un siège. Mais plus que ça encore : il n'avait pas de cravate. Et le bout de peau dévoilé, qui laissait son cou et son buste en évidence était fascinant. Jean sembla réaliser qu'il avait décroché mais il ne dit rien. Quant à Eren, il s'était définitivement perdu dans la contemplation. Il ne remarqua même pas que Levi le regardait, assis d'où il était.

Eren rougit et baissa la tête. Mais, trop curieux pour résister, il la releva presque aussitôt dans sa direction, et il captura quelque chose d'incroyable – son sourire. Un sourire moqueur, certes, amusé. Mais un sourire quand même, un sourire que même le blond n'avait pas réussi à lui voler. Il sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine et gigota inconsciemment, donnant un coup d'épaule à Jean sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-là, en revanche, le sentit, et se tourna vers Eren d'un air indigné. Aussitôt, alors qu'Eren regardait Levi sans rien dire et que celui-là l'imitait, Jean lui rendit un coup plus brutal encore et Eren porta machinalement sa main à son épaule en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer quelques insultes habituelles.

De là où il était, Levi n'entendait que des éclats de voix, et les sonorités reconnaissables des insultes, et les deux jeunes se mirent à entrer dans une bataille d'épaules, se faisant le plus de mal possible à l'épaule. Levi devait le reconnaître, c'était comique à voir, et il ne put s'empêcher de garder un sourire moqueur aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que le bus s'arrête là où il devait s'arrêter.

Cette fois, ils descendaient au même arrêt, et sans trop savoir comment, Eren comprit qu'il allait devoir se débarrasser de Jean – car les yeux de Levi lui intimaient quelque chose. D'incompréhensible, certes, mais quelque chose.

Quand les deux adolescents descendirent du bus, Levi les imita mais alla s'arrêter un peu plus loin pour s'adosser à un arbre, jambe repliée contre le bois et mains dans les poches. Eren le regarda du coin de l'oeil ; la vue était imprenable.

"Hey, Jean," entama Eren d'une voix faussement désolée.

"Quoi ?" fit ce dernier, mollement, mais vaguement curieux.

"J'ai oublié d'acheter un truc pour mon père. Ça te dérange si tu vas devant ? Je te rejoins le plus vite possible. L'épicerie est pas loin."

Jean l'observa sans rien dire, implacable, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement. Depuis toujours, Jean avait ce coup de coeur indescriptible pour Mikasa – qui n'avait de cesse de le repousser – et chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie sans avoir à supporter celle – de trop – d'Eren était un miracle. Alors, bien sûr, Jean n'allait pas dire non. Il s'éloignait déjà dans la direction de chez lui, et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se retourner vers Levi – mais il manqua un battement quand il constata que celui-là était juste derrière lui.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ?" fit-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

Eren pâlit. "Q-quoi ?"

"Doucement, gamin. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Mais j'ai des musiques à te faire écouter."

Ça y est, c'en était fini de lui. À partir de cet instant, Eren s'était perdu quelque part. Quelque part entre le monde et lui, la fiction et la réalité, entre sa vie normale de lycéen, de batteur dans un groupe de pop punk, ou de frère pénible à la maison, et celle, plus secrète, qu'il menait lorsqu'il devenait _passager_ de ce bus.

"Tu dois habiter loin, non ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi…" fit quand même Eren, et d'une certaine manière, il donnait l'impression de ne pas en avoir envie.

Levi ricana.

"J'habite ici."

Eren fronça un sourcil, troublé. "Où ?"

"Ici," répéta Levi en pointant du doigt l'immeuble juste derrière eux. Difficile d'habiter plus près. Levi éclata de rire et commença à s'y approcher – Eren suivit le mouvement, sans trop savoir comment ses jambes parvenaient encore à le soutenir et à le mener quelque part. Levi lui tint la porte, non par galanterie mais pour lui donner de l'avance, et Eren commença à monter les escaliers que cette porte renfermait.

À un certain endroit, et sans raison, Eren rata la marche et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais comme une vieille routine entre eux deux, Levi se précipita pour lui éviter la chute. Levi était peut-être plus petit que lui, mais il était définitivement agile, habile et rapide. C'est ainsi que sa main se referma autour de son poignet, ferme et implacable, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Levi avait l'air ennuyé, et Eren était écarlate.

"Fais gaffe, gamin. Tu pourrais t'arracher une dent comme ça."

Il ne mentait pas. Les dégâts auraient été conséquents si Levi ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il était parti pour tomber la tête la première et les escaliers étaient en béton. Levi ôta sa main de son bras – qu'Eren ne put s'empêcher de fixer par la suite – et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'étage, où Levi le dépassa, clés en main pour ouvrir la porte.

Celle-là grinça légèrement et il l'ouvrit complètement, laissant Eren s'y engouffrer d'abord pour découvrir les lieux. À cet instant, la situation lui parut tellement bizarre que les mots jaillirent tous seuls.

"Vous n'êtes pas éphébophile, hein ?"

Levi lâcha un léger rire, sans ouvrir la bouche, mais à peine perceptible. Il le dépassa et Eren le vit hausser les épaules. La porte, derrière eux, était fermée maintenant – et se trouver dans l'appartement d'un inconnu était bien trop bizarre. Pourtant, Eren n'avait pas envie de partir. Chaque seconde était un trésor, quelque chose qu'il apprenait de lui, et là, sous ses yeux, c'était _lui _tout court. Lui, ses habitudes, sa manière de vivre, la musique qu'il aimait, le style de meubles de son appartement, s'il vivait seul – sans aucun doute.

Le soleil n'allait pas se coucher tout de suite, pas encore. Il laissait sa lumière apaisante traverser les rideaux transparents du salon, et éclairer l'appartement – étrangement composé de blanc et de noir – d'une manière incroyablement reposante. Eren fit quelques pas ici et là, sans même remarquer que Levi était passé derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine, complètement ouverte sur le salon. Il semblait faire quelque chose, et quand il entendit un bruit de verre, il tourna la tête pour le voir porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

"La musique est là-bas," indiqua-t-il, et Eren suivit la direction donnée pour poser ses yeux sur un meuble entièrement rempli de CDs. Non, pas possible – il en avait tant que ça ? Il remarqua même des vinyles, et du regard, chercha la platine – qu'il trouva non loin du lecteur CD. Sa télé était modeste, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y attachait beaucoup d'importance, mais il avait sans aucun doute un bon matériel pour la musique. Son canapé, lui, était immense, long et large, et disposé de telle sorte qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas vouloir s'y asseoir.

Levi arriva, et Eren sursauta légèrement quand il le réalisa. Ce type était tellement discret… Quoiqu'il en soit, Levi s'était dirigé vers un CD particulier – non, un vinyle – et l'avait posé sur la platine avant de démarrer l'engin. Eren s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, comme s'il n'osait pas, et Levi se retourna en s'adossant contre le meuble. Il croisait légèrement les jambes, et ses chaussures pointues lui donnaient un air incroyablement sérieux. Pourtant, ses yeux ne l'étaient pas. Ennuyés, peut-être, mais Eren devinait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas tant que ça, mais même – quelque chose d'étrange naissait sur son visage et c'était agréable de le voir s'épanouir.

Une musique retentit et Eren chercha automatiquement à savoir ce que c'était. En vain. Il avait l'impression, vague, de l'avoir déjà entendue, mais arriva à la conclusion que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Levi étira vaguement ses lèvres. "Magnetic Fields." Pause. "_I Thought You Were My Boyfriend._"

Inutile de dire que le titre le fit rougir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais Eren rougissait, c'était tout. La musique se rapprochait légèrement de Depeche Mode, la voix du chanteur était grave et agréable, elle lui rappela celui du chanteur des Smiths. Levi soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Eren releva la tête vers lui. "J'aime bien, c'est… différent." Il ne mentait pas. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Et quelque part, il n'arrêtait pas de rougir aux paroles prononcées par le chanteur, qui parlait définitivement d'un garçon. Mince, c'était stupide ; et il espéra que Levi n'en remarqua rien (en vain).

Ils restèrent là sans rien dire et Levi changea pour un autre vinyle. Cette fois, aussitôt qu'il l'eut mis, Eren le reconnut.

"Soft Cell," fit-il alors que la musique commençait.

Levi le regarda par-dessus son épaule, d'un regard qui voulait dire _dans le mille_, et finit son affaire avant de se retourner à nouveau. _Tainted Love _s'élevait dans toute la pièce, fort et intensément, et Eren était époustouflé de la puissance du son ici. Rien de comparable chez lui. Mais Levi avait un matériel tel qu'on pouvait presque dire que la musique était réelle, tout comme eux, présente dans cette pièce.

"Tu as de quoi écouteur de la musique chez toi ?" demanda Levi, ce qui eut le don de le faire froncer ses sourcils.

"Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai des musiques à te prêter."

Il dut se retenir violemment de sourire, si bien qu'il en vint à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Levi voie. Eren regarda légèrement sa montre, comme s'il, au fond, ne voulait pas savoir quelle heure il était, ne voulait pas réaliser qu'il était déjà l'heure. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps – l'épicerie n'était pas assez loin pour lui donner une marge si grande que ça, et le fait déjà qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer sans avoir rien acheté allait être suspect. À sa grande surprise, Levi l'observait sans rien dire, et ses yeux ne disaient plus rien. Il était… vierge d'expression. Neutre. Totalement neutre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Eren, rougissant derechef. Il porta nerveusement ses doigts à ses joues, comme pour vérifier inconsciemment qu'il n'avait rien sur le visage. Il osait à peine soutenir le regard de Levi.

Celui-là ne dit rien, et après quelques secondes de silence, uniquement ponctué par la musique qui jouait derrière eux, il s'approcha. La table basse et le canapé étaient suffisamment espacés pour qu'il se plante devant lui et se penche vers l'adolescent, provoquant une réaction presque paniquée chez ce dernier. Que se passait-il ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses deux doigts se refermaient sur sa peau et s'éloignaient déjà. Il considéra ce qu'il venait d'attraper, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Eren, sourcils froncés.

"Un cil."

Levi se redressa, se débarrassa du cil qu'il avait ôté du visage d'Eren et plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour évoluer vers la cuisine – laissant un Eren déconcerté, et le coeur battant, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Son coeur allait bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse réfléchir ; et c'était tellement violent qu'il eut presque la nausée.


	6. Smoking Kills

Désolée de ma lenteur, je suis débordée, épuisée, j'ai mon oral blanc bientôt et il s'est passé tellement de trucs côté personnel que j'ai du mal à tout concilier. Dans deux semaines (non, moins) je suis en vacances donc hourra, hein. Bon ce chapitre se concentre plus sur la suite, autrement dit quand Eren et Levi doivent se dire au revoir. C'est long pour un truc aussi court (je me comprends) mais les scènes hors-bus seront généralement aussi importantes que ça, parce que les circonstances l'obligent. J'alternerai scènes hors-bus et scènes bus. Bon. J'espère que c'est pas trop horrible, excusez-moi.

* * *

Le plus gênant fut sans aucun doute de dire au revoir. Eren connaissait à peine ce type et ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement dit au revoir. L'expérimenter était quelque chose d'assez effrayant, mais excitant à la fois, comme à peu près tout ce qui touchait à cet homme. Il avait un effet vivifiant sur Eren, qui faisait de sa carapace fatiguée et adolescente un enfant attentif et alerte à chaque bruit et geste. C'était d'un point de vue, assez comique, mais d'un autre, il semblait s'éveiller un peu plus à chaque seconde et c'était plutôt fascinant. Cependant, dans l'instant, Eren n'avait d'autre idée que de rester planté sur le seuil de sa porte, les joues rouges et sa main grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne, comme si c'était une technique suffisante pour l'apaiser – en vain. Levi l'avait bien remarqué, et derrière son air ennuyé, s'en amusait profondément. Le gamin n'avait pas l'habitude des relations humaines, de ce qu'il en voyait, et encore moins « de ce genre-là », si tant était qu'il y avait un genre à étiquetter sur la leur, et si tant était même qu'ils avaient une relation quelconque. Bien sûr, ils en avaient une, mais singulière et indéfinissable, si bien qu'Eren n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour se confier à ses amis, ni n'avait laissé entendre à Jean qu'il allait suivre un inconnu jusque dans son appartement sans avoir d'assez fortes raisons de le faire. Mais Eren faisait ce qui lui passait par la tête, toujours, sans réfléchir ni attendre, et c'était ce qui faisait toute son immaturité. D'un autre côté, il semblait bien plus sincère que le reste du monde réuni.

"Bon…" commença Eren comme pour tirer sa dernière balle. Il était temps de s'en aller, il le savait, le sentait, et les vinyles qu'il tenait sous son bras gauche commençaient à lui faire mal. Cependant, Levi demeurait inanimé, l'observant comme si c'était au gamin de le guider vers l'au revoir. De toute évidence, il profitait de l'embarras d'Eren.

Levi lutta difficilement contre le sourire moqueur qui déjà naissait sur ses lèvres, et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son téléphone s'alluma dans la poche de son pantalon. Eren baissa aussitôt les yeux vers l'endroit qui semblait s'animer comme un animal, et il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour deviner qu'on l'appelait sur son téléphone. D'une main habile, Levi glissa ses doigts dans sa poche pour en sortir son coûteux téléphone et Eren eut tout juste le temps de voir le visage de l'inconnu, le blond du bus de l'autre fois, s'afficher sur l'écran, avant que Levi ne porte l'appareil à son oreille – et son sourire était _encore _là. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le gamin alors qu'un mot pourtant si simple ne suffit pas à cacher combien il s'amusait. "Erwin."

Eren sentit sa poitrine se serrer à l'entente du prénom de l'inconnu. Ainsi s'appelait-il, alors. Etaient-ils… ? Non, quelle idée ! Et de toute manière ça ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi diable en aurait-il quelque chose à faire ? Eren rougit de plus belle, incapable de le cacher à Levi qui sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer davantage – c'était pire qu'un chat et une souris, sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeait. La souris ne fuyait pas et le chat ne pourchassait pas ; tout était là, dans leur regard. Levi avait l'air calme et réjoui à la fois, et la combinaison des deux était singulière. Eren entendit à peine la voix de quelqu'un, à l'autre bout du fil, mais il s'imaginait sans mal cet Erwin bouger lentement ses lèvres à chacun de ses mots destinés à Levi. Une lueur de jalousie s'alluma dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque part, Erwin n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Stupide.

Et stupide gamin.

Une vague d'agacement naquit sur le visage de Levi et l'adolescent se redressa, attentif à chacun de ses gestes, mots ou regards. "Hey, espèce d'abruti," commença Levi et d'abord, le brun pensa qu'il s'adressait à lui – son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'il se demandait légitimement s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais les yeux de Levi fixaient le vide, quelque part entre le mur derrière Eren et l'ascenseur. "Arrête de dire de la merde comme ça." Aucun doute possible, Levi s'adressait à celui qui l'avait appelé – Erwin, en somme – et il n'y avait pas plus de raisons de douter que Levi était définitivement quelqu'un de grossier. Il savait se montrer classe, à sa manière, mais Eren ne put s'empêcher de sentir à moitié gêné, à moitié amusé par son attitude. Levi était comme un grand gamin dont les mots avaient gardé cette honnêteté adolescente et presque outrageuse. Si Eren ne s'était pas senti aussi intrus, il en aurait peut-être ri.

Levi posa derechef ses yeux sur l'adolescent, immobile et crispé sur le seuil de la porte. Quelque part, il s'attendait à ce que le gamin s'en aille de lui-même, sans s'encombrer de la conversation téléphonique de Levi qui, peut-être, durerait plus que prévu – mais non, le gamin restait là, planté sur ses deux pieds comme un arbre en pleine croissance. Quand il sentit que le gamin ne s'en irait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne l'ordre, ou du moins, lui fasse un signe, il poussa un long soupir et jura de nouveau à l'adresse de son interlocuteur, à l'autre bout du fil. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas s'il voulait que le gamin reste encore une seconde de plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait bien qu'il agisse.

"Petit-ami ?" demanda Eren du bout des lèvres, si bas que Levi dut lire sur celles-là. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter combien le gamin eut l'air gêné, tout de suite après son élan d'audace, et le rouge qui déjà envahissait ses joues lui procura une satisfaction extrême, qu'il souligna par un sourire dont on ne savait pas s'il était moqueur ou simplement amusé. Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à lui demander une chose pareille, aussi personnelle, alors qu'au fond, ils se connaissaient "à peine", ni ce qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il était plus attiré par la gent masculine ; mais il l'avait demandé, et au fond de lui, l'image d'une main collée sur la sienne était ancrée, trop profondément pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples amis, ou du moins, qu'ils étaient des amis avec une relation un peu moins conventionnelle que prévu.

Eren détourna les yeux. Levi murmura quelque chose tout bas, sans doute à l'adresse d'Erwin, mais il ne put comprendre ni entendre. Levi jura un peu plus fort, puis marmonna quelques mots d'un ton qui indiqua à Eren qu'il s'agissait de la fin de leur conversation. Il fut soulagé de voir les yeux de Levi se poser sur lui à nouveau, et se redressa instantanément. La réponse qu'Eren attendait toujours était la seule chose qui le retenait cloué au sol, ici-même. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou si la curiosité monstrueuse qui lui dévorait les tripes ne l'empêchait pas d'esquisser le moindre geste, et jusqu'à ce que Levi ne le lui ordonne, respirer semblait difficile.

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand." Eren pensait qu'il allait simplement recevoir cette phrase banale et devoir s'en contenter, sans pour autant apaiser l'envie violente de lui poser des questions – et que Levi fermerait la porte derrière lui sans un mot de plus. Il était peut-être allé chez lui, mais c'était simplement dans un cadre musical, et l'échange de disques étaient bien la seule chose qui pouvait bien les lier désormais. Le gamin n'était sûrement pas là pour un interrogatoire. Mais, étonnamment, celui-là ne ferma pas la porte et s'écarta pour attraper, accrochée au porte-manteau mural, sa veste de business, lisse et impeccable, d'un noir insondable, avant de l'enfiler dans un geste expert. Une seule plus tard à peine, et il s'avançait sur le seuil, forçant Eren à faire marche arrière. L'adolescent pensa qu'il allait lui faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et s'y préparait – mais il ne se passa rien et le bruit familier de la porte qui se ferme retentit derrière Levi.

Eren regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, s'étonnant à chaque fois de leur différence de taille, qui ne l'avait frappé que peu de temps auparavant. Et malgré sa petite taille, Levi avait une stature impressionnante, pas imposante, mais forte, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tout chez lui transpirait la puissance et la force. Même son regard avait une intensité qu'il n'avait, à certains moments, pas la capacité de soutenir. Pour faire court, Eren n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, ni même quelqu'un lui ressemble, de près comme de loin. Il était le coup de fouet de la réalité, douloureuse mais bénéfique, et la bouffée d'oxygène, toxique pourtant.

"Qu'est-ce vous faites ?"

Un instant, Eren eut l'impression, folle, certes, mais pas déplaisante, que Levi le raccompagnait jusque chez lui. Le coeur battant, ses attentes durent se voir sur son visage, car quand Levi lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, il haussa un sourcil avant de lui adresser son éternel rictus.

"À ton avis, gamin." Pause – Eren n'ajouta pas un mot. En réalité, il était incapable de dire ce que Levi faisait, et l'espoir fou que cet homme prenne la peine de le mener jusqu'à sa maison persistait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine. "Je sors de chez moi." Et comme pour accompagner ses dires, qui n'aidèrent d'ailleurs pas Eren à comprendre, il sortit de sa poche de pantalon un paquet de cigarettes. Levi fumait ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu fumer. Mais en notant qu'il ne savait pas tant que ça sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, Eren rougit de plus belle.

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus rouge, il avait tort.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, amusé. "Tu pensais que je te raccompagnais chez toi comme si c'était notre premier rendez-vous ?"

Eren ne répondit pas, trop embarrassé pour s'en donner la peine, mais Levi insistait, posant ses yeux sur l'adolescent sans les bouger une seule seconde. Ils étaient toujours plantés devant le seuil de la porte et Eren, décidé à éviter son regard, l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches de l'escalier. Au bout d'une ou deux marches descendues, sa voix s'éleva dans le couloir. "Et de toute manière gamin, ce n'est pas comme ça que je les fais, les premiers rendez-vous."

Son coeur éclata, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Levi n'avait rien dit de particulier – ou alors l'avait-il insinué ? Peut-être bien. Il ne savait pas. Chaque mot prononcé par cet homme était une raison d'arrêter de respirer, de douter, et de toujours se demander à quel point il était sérieux. Eren faisait les trois en même temps et il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement, incapable de tenir le rythme. Parler avec Levi était pire qu'une course d'endurance ; il fallait non seulement essayer de comprendre, mais donner l'impression qu'il comprenait réellement. Raté, de toute évidence. Quoiqu'il en soit, les mots de Levi laissaient entendre qu'il n'avait pas repoussé l'idée d'être son petit-ami, simplement la nature de leur rendez-vous, et son coeur partit si vite qu'il fut incapable de le retenir. Le rouge était resté bloqué à ses joues, ancré comme une teinte naturelle, et il se contenta de suivre timidement Levi à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Levi ne prit pas la peine de lui tenir la porte, et Eren avait bien compris qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentleman. Tant pis, d'une certaine manière, il le préférait ainsi. Le brusquer lui ferait du bien, il le savait. Alors il laissa faire et une fois le pied dehors, ressentit un brin de panique. Il allait encore devoir se creuser la tête pour lui dire au revoir. Un simple mot aurait suffi, et il aurait pu s'éloigner – il était néanmoins sûr que Levi ne prendrait pas la peine de le retenir ni même, peut-être, de lui répondre. Mais il restait quand même là, restant trop longtemps pour partir sans être embarrassé, mais ne restant pas assez longtemps pour se sentir réellement présent. Il était comme témoin, impassible, regardant avec tout le naturel du monde Levi sortir une cigarette du paquet et la porter à ses lèvres dangereuses.

La tenant entre ses lèvres, il posa des yeux joueurs sur l'adolescent. "T'en veux une, gamin ?" Eren eut, pour toute réponse, une réaction que Levi avait bien sûr prévue à l'avance, et il le soupçonna d'avoir posé la question exprès. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il s'empressa de repousser son offre d'un signe de la main, ignorant le mieux qu'il put le sourire moqueur qui s'affichait sans honte sur le visage du plus âgé. Sa cigarette trembla dans le processus, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise et qu'elle ne fasse de même. Puis il porta un briquet jusqu'à sa cigarette et l'alluma en silence.

Et là, le destin lui prouva, une fois de plus, qu'il n'était pas doté d'une langue très maligne ni fûtée, et pour la énième fois, regretta les mots qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Fumer tue," fit-il remarquer.

Silence. Levi posa sur lui des yeux stupéfaits, immenses, incrédules. Eren tortilla son t-shirt d'une main discrète, mais le geste était difficilement imperceptible. Il semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un motard dans un salon de thé. Puis, finalement, et brisant la quiétude reposante de la nuit qui tombait, son rire résonna. Cette fois, c'était un rire sincère, et Eren en aurait presque été fier s'il n'avait pas été causé par sa maladresse presque candide. Non, _définitivement _candide. Il agissait tellement différemment en présence de l'inconnu que c'en était presque effroyable.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux," souffla l'autre en deux rires. "C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?"

Non seulement Eren se maudissait d'avoir sorti une connerie pareille, mais il se maudissait davantage d'autoriser Levi à l'enfoncer dans son malaise. C'était clairement amusant à ses yeux de voir l'adolescent prendre mille et unes couleurs et virer d'un extrême à l'autre, hésitant à tantôt prendre la fuite et tantôt chercher pour un peu plus, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il était loin de la sécurité de leurs courtes conversations, coupées entre deux écouteurs qui les reliait comme un fil fragile. Il était démuni et seul, et il n'y avait aucun bus pour détourner l'attention de Levi. Aucun bus pour prendre les jambes à son cou et oublier.

Eren lâcha son t-shirt pour porter sa main à sa nuque, qu'il fit mine de gratter nerveusement, et Levi se fit silencieux tout en ramenant la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Quand il expira, de la fumée s'extirpa de sa bouche et Eren fut pris dans la contemplation maladroite du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

"Et par pitié," ajouta l'autre, "tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas ton putain d'ancêtre."

Cette remarque lui réchauffa presque aussitôt le coeur, à l'idée que Levi ne considérait pas leur différence d'âge comme énorme. Elle était même insignifiante. Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier de le prendre pour un gamin, comme son surnom le soulignait, et c'était quelque chose qui dérangeait profondément Eren. Sa fierté ne serait indemne, et chaque minute qui passait était une lutte silencieuse, en son sein, opposant la voix audacieuse qui lui disait d'impressionner Levi coûte que coûte, et celle, sage et parfois lâche, de ne rien faire et laisser couler. Il oscillait irrémédiablement entre les deux, sans jamais parvenir à se décider de quelle attitude adopter. Mais celle qui semblait convenir le mieux, même s'il détestait ça, c'était la sienne. Juste lui.

Eren ne répondit rien, cependant, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi à répondre à ça. Il nota la requête dans un coin de sa tête et fit mine de chercher à s'en aller – mais c'était tellement imperceptible qu'il avait simplement l'air de ne pas tenir en place. Levi l'observait sans rien dire, savourant sa cigarette et le silence du gamin, mais étonnamment, celui-là n'était pas embarrassant. Pas autant qu'Eren l'aurait cru.

Décidant sûrement qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot, Levi soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa sa cigarette pour la tenir entre son majeur et son index. Eren ne put bien sûr pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le geste était séduisant. Nonchalant et presque rebelle, d'une certaine façon, mais séduisant quand même. Levi émanait ce charme dont il était lui-même absolument dépourvu.

"Bon, gamin. Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir." Et sur ce, il se redressa, jeta sa cigarette à ses pieds et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure qui avait dû coûter plus que toutes ses paires réunies. Eren s'attarda légèrement sur les paroles de Levi, rassuré d'apprendre qu'il était plus une distraction qu'un ennui supplémentaire, néanmoins l'attitude de Levi portait toujours à le croire et ça le déstabilisait dangereusement.

Levi s'avança, passa à côté de lui, et s'éloigna dans la rue. Eren se retourna à moitié pour le suivre des yeux, à la fois surpris de ne récolter aucun au revoir, et soulagé de sentir ses poumons se remplir à nouveau, libérés de l'emprise des yeux de Levi. Mais quelques pas plus tard, Levi balança sa main au-dessus de sa tête, à l'attention d'Eren, et joignit son majeur et son index en un geste nonchalant. C'était sa manière de le saluer, et c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Eren.

Pensif, il regarda l'ombre se fondre dans la nuit tombante, et son allure d'homme en costard ne cessait de heurter celle du rebelle qu'il semblait être tout au fond de lui. Quel gâchis qu'un homme aussi las de la société s'abandonne aux règles de cette dernière. C'était quelque chose qu'au fond, il admirait.

Eren resserra les disques contre sa poitrine, réajustant son bras autour d'eux, supportant péniblement leur poids, qui était étonnamment lourd. Puis il se retourna, alla dans la direction opposée, et s'autorisa un bref sourire. Ses joues étaient encore rouges.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren se retrouva seul à son arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait personne d'assis sur le banc, du moins, personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser. Il n'y avait pas ce soupir las et cet air ennuyé, ni cette odeur de cigarette ou ce pied, enveloppé dans une chaussure hors de prix, qui se balançait inconsciemment dans le vide, de haut en bas.

Eren dut retenir à grand peine la déception qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il aurait voulu se convaincre que ça lui était égal, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait tort. Et pire encore, il commençait à désapprouver. Parce qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente à s'imaginer la main d'Erwin sur celle de Levi, le regard ennuyé de celui-là croisant nonchalamment celui de l'autre, et leurs bouches se rencontrant de manière presque trop naturelle. Levi n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

Au fond de lui, il gardait l'espoir aveugle qu'Erwin n'était pas cette personne spéciale. Qu'à la tombée de la nuit, Levi était allé voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et la sensation brûlante de la jalousie laissa presque une marque sur sa poitrine, là où son coeur battait trop vite pour qu'il puisse réellement se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Parce que ça en avait.


	7. Question of Timing

Oh god. Guys. Je suis tellement désolée. Finalement, durant tout ce temps où je disais devoir travailler… ben je n'ai pas travaillé tant que ça. Je passe mon oral blanc vendredi, donc, et je pense y aller avec des informations random dans ma tête (même si quelques anecdotes sympas que j'ai réussi à retenir de mon « lundi révisions »), et puis, bouarf. Vendredi, du moins, ce week-end, j'essayerai de commencer **My Sister's Keeper, **que j'avais commencée, mais je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre alors une fois les vacances arrivées (yay plus que trois jours) je le réécrirai. Je suis aussi complètement fatiguée, y a plus rien à manger ni à boire chez moi (même si je viens de descendre une file de 5 moutons en chocolat – oui je m'étais promis de n'en manger qu'un…). Avant-hier j'ai fait une bataille de selfies avec mon amie Céline, c'était fun. Je crois qu'elle a bouleversé ma vision des selfies à jamais.

J'vous aime.

* * *

Samedi n'était pas un jour de cours, mais Mikasa avait un cours de lutte à dix heures, et ils avaient convenu qu'ils déjeuneraient en ville tous les deux, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Avec Eren toujours fourré avec Armin, Sasha et Connie sans oublier son groupe de musiques (avec qui il peinait à organiser des répétitions), il était difficile pour eux de passer du temps ensemble hors des murs familiers de leur maison. Et comme ils s'étaient toujours sentis étroitement proches pour des frère et sœur, ils s'accordaient, de temps à autre, un moment privilégié.

"Je t'ai déjà dit trois fois que le bus était en retard," râla Eren en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était appuyé contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus, son téléphone nonchalamment posé contre sa joue et le maintenant de sa main droite, alors que la gauche était plongée dans sa poche dans un geste décontracté. Il avait l'air profondément ennuyé, et c'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs, puisque Mikasa venait de sortir de son cours de lutte et qu'elle avait appelé Eren pour obtenir des informations. Le bus était en retard de quinze minutes, ou peut-être était-il arrivé en avance, et parti de la même manière, avant même qu'Eren n'arrive ? Il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il que le service suivait allait bientôt passer, qu'une vieille dame chantonnait un air qui lui était inconnu, assise sur le banc, et que le soleil fier de la mi-journée lui donnait envie de déchirer son t-shirt en lambeaux.

C'était une plutôt belle journée qui s'annonçait, mais Eren avait bien d'autres choses à penser que ce que marmonnait Mikasa à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, mais pas de bonne non plus ; c'était sûrement parce qu'elle dormait mal ces temps-ci, et son irritabilité s'avérait maintenant tout aussi forte que celle d'Eren – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais de toute évidence, Eren n'allait pas pouvoir la rejoindre avant une bonne demie heure, et il grimaça en songeant que formuler ce fait véridique à voix haute lui causerait sûrement une réponse bruyante et désagréable.

"…Non ! Mais… Mikasa… Puisque je te dis que j'suis parti à l'heure !" Il tenta de dire, mais Mikasa le coupait sans la moindre hésitation. "Fais chier, j'abandonne." Il soupira et laisser sa soeur parler à l'autre bout de la ligne, quelque part reconnaissant qu'elle lui épargne d'ennui pénible d'attendre le bus – qu'il attendait depuis déjà suffisamment longtemps.

"Est-ce que tu-" commença-t-il à dire, mais quelque chose se glissa imperceptiblement à ses côtés et dans la surprise, il manqua de faire tomber son téléphone par terre. Estomaqué par sa propre réaction, il rattrapa maladroitement l'appareil entre ses deux mains, genoux pliés, et se redressa pour croiser le regard de la personne, assurément trop discrète, et lui offrir ses deux billes vertes brûlantes d'irritation.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, et une seconde fois, il manqua de laisser glisser son téléphone, la rattrapant derechef avec la même maladresse. Fuck.

"Je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet," se moqua une voix, et Eren fronça les sourcils avec honte, cherchant un moyen comme un autre de détourner l'attention de lui.

Levi se tenait à ses côtés, mains plongées dans son pantalon de business, et aujourd'hui, il ne portait qu'une légère chemise cerise, retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes pour laisser respirer sa peau. Son col était suffisamment ouvert pour qu'il n'étouffe pas, et il ne portait, ce jour-là, pas de cravate. Eren s'attarda quelques secondes sur la marque ronde et violacée que son col bordeaux laissait deviner, et rougit en détournant les yeux.

"N-non, c'est pas-"

"Shhh," fit Levi, et il était difficile de ne pas sentir l'amusement de sa voix, même si son visage restait impeccablement vierge. "Les hormones ça ne s'explique pas."

Ce fut rapide, mais Eren jura avoir vu son sourcil s'élever avant de retomber comme si de rien n'était, signe évident qu'il aimait comment la situation tournait – et ça, sans aucun doute parce qu'Eren embarrassé était aussi délicieux qu'une Sasha bouleversée (la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'un documentaire sur les chiots abandonnés dans les rues passait à la télé – elle avait éclaté en larmes tout en fourrant des chips au barbecue dans sa bouche, et la combinaison des deux avait été étonnamment hilarante). Malgré tout, Eren avait les joues brûlantes et rouges comme jamais, et il n'y avait plus la pénombre pour camoufler sa gêne. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Il se mordit rapidement l'intérieur de la joue avant de gratter nonchalamment l'arrière de son crâne, cherchant encore et encore un moyen de retrouver une température normale. Levi le mettait mal à l'aise. Sortir ses écouteurs maintenant aurait été embarrassant, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas à proprement parler la possibilité – dans son téléphone, quelqu'un commençait à s'énerver. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

Presque ennuyé (et pourtant), Levi montra du menton le téléphone qu'il tenait légèrement dans sa main droite, et réprima à grand peine un sourire moqueur. "Ta petite amie attend que tu répondes à sa déclaration d'amour," et Eren sentit ses joues brûler autant de colère que de gêne. Mikasa était sa soeur, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait considérée comme quelque chose d'autre. Il avait peut-être mentionné son existence durant un de ces courts épisodes de discussion avec l'étrange Levi, ou peut-être pas – toujours était-il qu'il ressentait le besoin _vital _de clarifier les choses.

"Ce n'est pas ma petite amie," s'empressa le brun en tenant de ravaler l'horrible goût d'amertume. Sa fierté en prenait un coup et il se sentait tellement vulnérable et impuissant. A côté d'eux, la vieille dame regardait toujours les fleurs d'en face de la route, ne leur accordant pas une once d'intérêt.

Levi haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis." Eren fronça les sourcils et pivota vers Levi, brisant leur structure de "côte à côte formel" pour croiser ses yeux.

"Non, c'est ma soeur!" s'expliqua-t-il, et il put voir l'expression de son visage changer imperceptiblement. Evidemment, la nouvelle devait l'avoir surpris (et il oublia derechef que Mikasa était toujours en ligne, criant contre le silence qui lui répondait – avec une pointe d'inquiétude, comme toujours), puisqu'il ne répondit rien, et de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Eren voulait qu'il réponde quelque chose. Levi l'observa sans rien dire, l'amusement était parti et une sorte d'ennui singulier avait pris la place, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'analyser son expression, Eren échouait.

Eren finit par détourner les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard intense et déstabilisant de Levi une seconde de plus, et la réalisation le frappa soudainement ; alors il porta son appareil à son oreille et, gêné d'avoir oublié sa soeur aussi aisément, attendit qu'elle lui laisse une fenêtre correcte pour s'excuser de son silence. "Eh… euh… eh !" tenta-t-il, mais Mikasa semblait partir dans un monologue gouverné par l'inquiétude et la colère.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement tandis que Mikasa commençait à l'incendier, mais il savait que c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle était soulagée de l'entendre à nouveau – cela dit, elle était impatiente, tout autant. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait sentir Levi suivre le semblant de dialogue qu'ils avaient. Quand, finalement, Mikasa cessa de parler, il sauta sur l'occasion.

"Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne rappelerait pas.

"Attends-moi au club," fit-il avant de détacher l'appareil de son oreille et déconnecter l'appel avant que Mikasa ne puisse protester.

Il était difficile d'ignorer la présence de Levi maintenant qu'il l'avait pleinement remarquée, et il se demanda soudainement pourquoi il avait eue l'idée idiote de mettre fin à son appel téléphonique. Le silence presque effrayant qui était né, et l'accélération irrémédiable des battements de son coeur, ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose : le mettre mal à l'aise, du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Levi ne mentionna pas les musiques qu'il lui avait prêtées, en fait, il ne mentionna rien tout court. Un instant, Eren se demanda si leur rencontre, l'autre soir, n'avait pas été un rêve, mais le souvenir indéniable d'avoir écouté ses disques en boucle durant plusieurs heures rendait _impossible _l'hypothèse que cette rencontre n'ait jamais eu lieu. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas même accepter l'idée qu'elle aurait pu ne pas exister. Levi avait, certes, prouvé encore une fois combien il était troublant, déstabilisant, émotionnellement imprévisible et plus fermé qu'une porte de cellule, et à plusieurs reprises par la suite, Eren s'était surpris à repenser aux mots qu'il avait glissés. _Petit-ami ? _Merde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il demande une chose pareille ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Levi lui réponde ?

Il avait l'horrible sensation de ne pas être pris au sérieux, mais au-delà de toute raison, il préférait être pris pour un gamin et savourer ces secondes, agréables même si embarrassantes, plutôt que de demander la lune et d'observer Levi de loin. De là où il était, il jouissait d'une proximité suffisante pour jeter un coup d'oeil correct à ses traits, et même s'il savait que Levi sentait son regard sur lui, ne put se résoudre à regarder autre part, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que ce dernier tournait la tête dans sa direction. Immédiatement, le corps d'Eren réagit, et comme réveillé par un électro-choc, il trouva dans la seconde un endroit aléatoire où poser ses yeux. Timide, Eren ne l'avait jamais été – et il suffisait de regarder Armin, malgré l'intelligence de ce dernier, pour voir qu'il n'en était pas la définition, ni de près, ni de loin. Mais Levi avait cet effet de régression sur lui, et chaque bouffée d'air en sa présence était un milligramme de poison dans ses veines. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas lutter. L'idée même ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Quelque chose, pour sûr, n'allait pas (ou 'plus') chez lui. Il perdait l'esprit – même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement sain d'esprit. Ce type bien plus âgé que lui, et aussi expressif qu'une statue de l'Antiquité figée dans le temps, était pourtant la seule chose qui semblait faire fonctionner la gravité. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Levi, ses pieds se retrouvaient si collés au sol qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par être aspiré par la Terre elle-même, trop lourd pour elle, et infiniment trop attirant pour les lois physiques.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Eren commença à faire du sur place. Rester immobile auprès de Levi s'avérait être une chose plus difficile que prévu. Aussi, alors qu'une question commença à naître sur ses lèvres et qu'il se tourna en direction de Levi pour la poser, pris d'un élan confus, quelque chose le stoppa : déjà Levi s'était redressé (quoiqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être raide), et il suivit le regard de Levi derrière lui pour finalement remarquer que le bus arrivait.

Merde, quel timing pourri. Il retint un soupir de justesse, sortit la carte de sa poche et en profita pour y laisser son téléphone, qu'il tripotait nerveusement entre ses doigts depuis qu'il avait mis fin à l'appel de Mikasa (qui avait d'ailleurs tenté par la suite de le rappeler, mais il avait immédiatement décliné). Levi, sans lui accorder un seul regard, monta dans le bus et alla s'asseoir sur une place libre, un duo, en réalité, et alors qu'Eren l'imitait, il regarda le bus quasi-vide avec horreur. Il y avait de la place à côté de Levi. Assez pour lui et sa maladresse. Mais Levi s'attendait-il à ce qu'il le fasse ? Le voulait-il ? L'angoisse battit en lui comme un deuxième coeur et il sentit les secondes lui filer entre les doigts, alors que plus elles passaient, plus il serait difficile d'agir avec nonchalance.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, bruyamment et sans aucune délicatesse, et l'espace d'une seconde il se mit à craindre le choc qui allait forcément se produire entre lui et le retardataire. Mais ce choc n'arriva pas et au lieu de ça, une respiration haletante et une main tiède se posa sur son épaule, plus douce que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il fit volte face pour trouver Ymir, visiblement essoufflée, et sa gorge se serra.

Il n'avait plus à faire de choix, maintenant. Si Ymir se retrouvait dans le même bus que lui, c'était déjà tout tracé d'avance. S'il avait agi quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait sans doute échappé à ce qui allait suivre, mais les dés étaient jetés.

"Hé, mec," fit Ymir en tentant un sourire malgré l'évidente émotion qu'elle tentait de calmer, et il pouvait sans mal s'imaginer combien elle avait couru pour ne pas rater son bus. Mikasa et Eren se retrouvaient tous les deux, ce midi, mais Ymir avait dû avoir quelque chose à faire en ville, elle aussi. Il savait qu'une fois descendus de là, ils se sépareraient. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit la présence d'Ymir dans ce maudit bus. Et encore une fois, ce maudit timing.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir déjeuné et avoir suffisamment parlé, Eren et sa soeur avaient décidé de retourner à la maison. Aussi plaisants que pouvaient être les samedis après-midi ensoleillés, il voulait retrouver la fraîcheur et la solitude de sa chambre. Le monde autour de lui commençait déjà à l'étouffer.

Eren entra dans le bus, et fidèle à sa nouvelle – mauvaise – habitude, scanna les passagers. Il ne trouva pas l'objet de ses désirs et son coeur se serra de déception. Mikasa lui indiqua deux places libres, en face l'une de l'autre, et ils s'y installèrent sans rien dire. Durant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien, sauf peut-être quand Mikasa éternua – trois fois de suite, évidemment – et qu'Eren sursauta après que les portes du bus se soient brusquement ouvertes pour laisser entrer un nouveau passager.

Ce dernier, Eren n'avait aucune intention de le croiser un jour, peu importe quand ni où. Il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de tomber nez à nez, et indéniablement, avec Erwin. C'était lui, le pseudo petit-ami de Levi ? Bien, il n'avait pas expréssément dit "petit-ami" mais sa mystérieuse réponse valait sûrement tout dire, non ? Il sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'un imposant, intimidant et séduisant trentenaire (qui courait vers la quarantaine, d'ailleurs) vint se trouver une place parmi le reste des passagers.

Il était grand, musclé, et même si Levi était d'une force physique impressionnante, il était difficile d'ignorer les atouts physiques d'Erwin. Sa force ne se devinait pas seulement – elle se _voyait_. Là où Levi était petit, mince et innocent, Erwin était mature, fort et développé. Non que Levi ne fut pas, au contraire – mais la différence entre eux deux était flagrante. Il devina sans mal que c'était de même avec leurs personnalités, et baissa les yeux quand il sentit les yeux pétillants d'Erwin glisser jusque vers lui. Erwin ne devait pas savoir qui il était, et le fixer ainsi était irrespectueux, alors il espéra qu'Erwin allait simplement ignorer au lieu de lui reprocher de "trop observer". A sa grande surprise, celui-là ne dit rien.

Ymir prit la parole, parlant des derniers potins du lycée, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment sa première tasse de thé. Et par-dessus son épaule, Eren jeta un énième coup d'oeil au grand blond qui, vêtu d'un costard entièrement blanc, semblait sorti du paradis. L'injustice régnait sur cette terre, elle régnait, oui. Il déglutit, reposa ses yeux sur Ymir et ressentit la violente envie de fermer ses paupières.


	8. Busy Lunch

Eren en était venu à la conclusion que la jalousie était dangereuse, surtout lorsqu'elle s'appliquait dans des circonstances particulièrement inhabituelles. D'abord, Eren ne savait rien de ce type, Levi, et ensuite, il y avait l'horreur de leur différence d'âge, que même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, ne pouvait pas ignorer. Levi travaillait, il avait un appartement, une vie, tout était déjà établi pour lui. Quant à Eren, il essayait encore de combattre ses pulsions adolescentes, ses coups de colère, son immaturité permanente. Certes il n'était pas le pire — il n'y avait qu'à regarder Jean — mais il était loin d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit d'y penser. Oui, Eren en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire les faits : la jalousie. Elle était brûlante, féroce et sauvage, elle décimait ses entrailles avec la même ferveur que les yeux de Levi ne pouvaient le faire. Les choses prenaient des proportions étranges, et il n'en avait encore parlé à personne.

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis la dernière fois. Absolument rien n'avait changé, le paysage était toujours le même, inlassablement, et la frustration qui grandissait en lui n'avait pas d'égal.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas pour tes céréales que tu tires une tête pareille," grogna Mikasa du bout des lèvres. Ils étaient seuls sous l'arrêt de bus, et comme d'habitude, ce dernier était en retard. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Mikasa avait terminé le paquet de céréales d'Eren et celui-là s'était retrouvé à jurer pour la journée qui s'annonçait mal. Après s'être réveillé avant son alarme, avoir glissé dans la douche et avoir totalement oublié le test de mathématiques en première heure — à ce point-là, il était inutile de réviser, s'était-il dit —, son estomac grognait de mécontentement et Mikasa n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à supporter son attitude bien longtemps. Eren savait, il savait qu'il se comportait comme l'enfant qu'il était, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire à Mikasa ce qui se passait dans son fort intérieur, et il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir qu'elle ne perdrait pas une seconde pour aller toquer à la porte de Levi et passer à l'action. Si Mikasa était facile à irriter, elle n'en était pas moins protectrice envers lui, et Seigneur, c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Eren ne répondit rien, trop occupé à fixer la route et les rares voitures qui les dépassaient. Mikasa s'était adossée contre la vitre, et lui s'était assis sur le banc, prenant ses aises, s'accoudant sur ses genoux pour passer le temps. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais Mikasa savait très bien qu'il l'entendait, et Eren aussi. Leur silence mutuel était sûrement le signal qu'ils n'allaient plus en parler; affaire classée. C'est sûrement pour ça que Mikasa prit la parole, vaguement ennuyée.

"Tu comptes y aller ?"

Eren fronça un sourcil. "Euh, où exactement ?"

Mikasa fit son possible pour retenir un soupir et croisa ses bras sur sa fine poitrine avant de fixer un passant qui, malheureusement, n'avait rien demandé. Il accéléra visiblement l'allure en sentant son regard intense sur lui, et Eren eut un sourire en coin. "Tu sais, cette histoire de match."

"Ah, ça." En effet, Jean avait proposé au groupe tout entier d'aller à un match de baseball, mais Eren n'était pas certain de vouloir risquer une sortie avec Jean. Ces derniers temps, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taper dessus, et même si c'était toujours plus ou moins amical, dans un lieu public, les risques que leurs taquineries ou leurs mauvais tours se finissent en bagarre étaient triplés. De toute façon, Eren n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'assister à un match de baseball. Ce n'était pas la faute du baseball, non, au contraire — et son équipe préférée, les Titans, avait toute son estime. C'était plutôt la faute qu'un petit homme brun dans son costume impeccable, la cigarette aux lèvres. "Je ne sais pas."

Il savait que sa soeur n'allait pas le forcer, c'était à peine si elle aussi sortait, en dehors de ses activités et du lycée. Il le savait parce que Mikasa avait de toute façon toujours préféré le savoir en sécurité à la maison que dehors avec les autres, et si son attitude maternelle étouffait Eren, il l'arrangeait plutôt dans l'instant.

"Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi." Soupir. Il fourra sa tête dans ses paumes, désireux, l'espace d'un instant, de disparaître de la surface de la planète. Plus rien n'allait : ses notes allaient en chute libre, Ymir était de plus en plus sarcastique, la dernière tête familière qu'il avait vue dans le bus était celle d'Erwin, son épaule droite lui faisait étrangement mal — sûrement la position farfelue dans laquelle il avait dormi; raison de plus pour appeler ça une mauvaise journée — et il mourait de faim. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était rien en comparaison du vrai problème : il voulait voir Levi, et il n'y pouvait rien faire. L'impuissance avait eu raison de lui, et la frustration au passage. Il n'avait, malheureusement, pas encore le pouvoir de le faire apparaître au coin de la rue, et passée l'inquiétude qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, Eren commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un et décider de migrer au Brésil.

"Tu détestes le baseball."

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, cependant, car Mikasa était trop occupée à regarder l'inconnu s'éloigner et à chercher une nouvelle cible à effrayer pour tuer les minutes. Le bus n'était toujours pas là, mais ils avaient l'habitude. C'était un mercredi matin, ils n'avaient que quelques heures de cours, Mikasa, elle, n'en avait qu'une. Chanceuse. Il aurait volontiers échangé leurs emplois du temps. Mais à quoi bon passer des heures à ruminer sur un trentenaire aux yeux meurtriers ? Ce n'était pas comme si, du haut de ses dix-sept ans et de ses sourires maladroits qu'il allait changer quoi que ce soit. Sa curiosité envers Levi n'avait pas de prix, mais il savait d'expérience que l'espoir avait un goût amer.

"Debout," lâcha Mikasa en se détachant de la vitre, quand un véhicule s'avança vers eux.

Il ralentit jusqu'à se stopper, puis ouvrit les portes. Mikasa ne l'attendit pas et monta à l'intérieur de leur bus, dénuée de la moindre expression. Passant une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux, Eren soupira et attrapa la lanière de son sac avant d'imiter sa soeur. C'était une longue, longue journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

"T'as mauvaise mine, Jaëger," ricana Jean.

"Ferme-la, Jean."

Celui-là ne lui répondit qu'en riant derechef, décidé à profiter de l'occasion pour embêter Eren au plus haut point. Jean Kirschtein n'était pas doué pour grand chose, mais il était définitivement doté d'un don certain pour amener Eren de l'autre côté de la frontière, celle qui sépare la colère humaine de la colère divine. Et même s'ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, eh bien, ils se le montraient à leur manière.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu es célibataire," continua l'autre. "C'est parce que tu n'attires que les moins de six ans, c'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça."

Eren prit une grande inspiration, décidé à faire de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mikasa était à leurs côtés, silencieuse, et tous trois attendaient Armin devant un restaurant, à côté du stade de baseball, duquel ils sortaient tous. Armin était resté derrière pour ils ne savaient quelle raison et leur avait intimé de ne pas l'attendre, et ainsi se retrouvaient-ils à devoir l'attendre, cette fois-ci, pour manger. Eren avait du mal à retenir les cris affolés de son estomac qui commençait à perdre son calme, et Mikasa ne laissait toujours rien paraître. Quant à Jean, il avait trouvé en Eren la manière idéale d'oublier la faim qui les assommait. Et dire qu'au début du match, Armin leur avait conseillé d'aller s'acheter à manger, et qu'ils avaient tous décliné, certains qu'ils tiendraient le coup.

Le brun ne retint pas son soulagement quand il vit une figure blonde apparaître derrière un type et fondre sur eux.

"Armin, tu étais passé où ?"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, bouche ouverte et souffle court, mais Jean balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main. "Peu importe. Je crève de faim." Et tout en se retournant vers l'entrée de la cafétéria, ses épaules se secouèrent doucement dans un rire. "Tu as manqué quelque chose; Eren a vécu sa première confession d'amour."

Eren eut pour réaction de se renfrogner et ses doigts nerveux trouvèrent une mèche de cheveux pour se calmer. Il ressentait trop de choses à la fois - de l'agacement, de l'irritation, de la faim et une appréhension naturelle qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Tout ça mélangé n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais il n'y avait malheureusement aucun remède. Jean n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais Armin lui glissa un regard compatissant et amical, et Eren se détendit légèrement. Mikasa n'avait pas l'intention de parler, alors il pouvait s'avérer heureux de bénéficier de la présence de son ami, car sans celle-là, il aurait été condamné à entendre Jean déblatérer durant tout le déjeuner. Comme si le match n'avait pas suffi…

"Où sont passés les autres ?" fit-il.

"Ils sont rentrés," répondit Jean avec nonchalance. Quand Armin lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules en poussant les portes du restaurant. "Ymir a dit qu'elle avait du travail et Bertholdt n'osait pas nous dire qu'il voulait s'en aller—alors elle l'a emmené avec elle."

Armin hocha la tête et le suivit de près, Mikasa et son frère sur les talons. C'était un restaurant aéré et pourtant l'espace était réduit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, et la plupart, d'ailleurs, étaient des étudiants ou des hommes d'affaires en pause déjeuner. Il était un peu tard pour une pause, presque trois heures de l'après-midi ; mais ils constituaient toujours une bonne partie de la clientèle, assis à une table avec leur ordinateur portable ou à discuter, téléphone à la main. Il y avait une queue minuscule devant un long comptoir — d'abord on annonçait son menu, puis on constituait son repas des plats choisis, et on payait. C'était rapide, pratique, c'était compréhensible que cet endroit soit fréquenté par des gens pressés et peu désireux de se perdre dans la foule.

"Comment vous connaissez cet endroit ?" demanda Armin, surpris.

"C'est Mikasa qui l'a proposé."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil étonné Eren, qui lui avait répondu, mais celui-là se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Mikasa ne sortait pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais il arrivait qu'elle sorte déjeuner avec Annie Leonhart, sa rivale — et pourtant camarade — une fille silencieuse et tout aussi secrète que Mikasa. Pourtant, l'endroit était loin du lycée, et Mikasa ne se rendait jamais au stade (du moins, jamais sans Eren).

Les quatre adolescents s'avancèrent dans la file, qui, à leur plus grand bonheur, avançait à bonne allure. Eren et Jean optèrent pour le même menu, un plat épicé, malgré le soupir exaspéré d'Armin et Mikasa qui leur conseillait de ne pas se défier quand des épices fortes étaient en jeu. Bien entendu, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, fierté dans les yeux. Armin et Mikasa hésitèrent un moment avant de prendre des plats relativement basiques, Mikasa une salade estivale et Armin des pâtes italiennes. Une fois la première caisse passée, puis leurs plateaux remplis à la deuxième, ils payèrent tous à la dernière et seul Armin répondit au poli "bon appétit" que l'employé leur lança, Mikasa trop occupée à plisser les yeux en direction des deux autres garçons qui, déjà, couraient en direction d'une table ronde pour commencer leur défi. Au moins, dans ce monde de constant changement, il y avait certaines choses qui ne risquaient pas de changer.

"Ils sont sérieux ?" s'écria Eren, déjà installé, alors que Mikasa s'asseyait à ses côtés. "Ils se sont trompés de boisson…"

Jean éclata de rire, ravi qu'Eren soit encore une fois victime de sa propre malchance, tandis qu'Armin se penchait au-dessus de son plateau pour échanger leurs boissons respectives. Eren lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et Jean se tut, grimaçant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Eren ne méritait pas Armin, selon lui. Il ne méritait pas Mikasa non plus, d'ailleurs — mais personne ici n'avait assez d'esprit pour s'en rendre compte, ainsi était ce que Jean disait.

"Jean, j'ai une blague pour toi." Mikasa planta sa fourchette en plastique dans une feuille de salade et leva ses yeux vers Jean, qui portait son verre de limonade à sa bouche. Eren se pencha, à l'écoute, conscient que Mikasa ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'elle avait un but précis en tête. Armin, quant à lui, tentait de se concentrer sur son plat — parti comme c'était, le déjeuner allait être agité de toute façon. "Pourquoi dit-on que la masturbation rend sourd ?"

À cet instant, Jean, assis en face d'Eren, cracha tout ce que sa bouche contenait jusque là. Armin éclata de rire, même si son regard trahissait la légère horreur de la situation, et Mikasa haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sourire imperceptible alors qu'elle savourait les joues écarlates de Jean. Eren, qui n'avait pas été épargné, se mit à marmonner tout bas en jurant à l'attention de Jean, parcourant les étendues des dégâts de ses doigts maladroits.

"Je-je sais pas," lâcha Jean, mal à l'aise.

Mikasa haussa les épaules, l'air déçue. "Dommage." Ah, c'était bien elle — commencer une devinette et ne pas la finir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse; avec Eren qui s'entraînait à l'humour du matin au soir, elle avait de quoi porter un lourd bagage humoristique — enfin, plus ou moins. Cette blague était stupide, mais elle connaissait assez Jean pour savoir quel effet elle aurait sur lui, et puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné le croche-pied que Jean avait réservé à Eren en sortant des tribunes, elle avait décidé d'attendre le bon moment. Satisfaite, elle porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et croqua dans sa feuille de salade, ignorant le regard perdu que Jean lui lançait.

"Fais chier !" s'énervait Eren de son côté, alors qu'Armin se penchait au travers de la table pour tamponner son t-shirt de serviettes en papier. Mais même si les intentions de son ami étaient honorables, son geste avait peu d'utilité et déjà les serviettes utilisées étaient toutes gâchées. "Nah, t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais aller en chercher d'autre," fit Eren en grimaçant.

Sa chaise grinça et il disparut dans l'entrée du restaurant, là où la première caissière distribuait les serviettes pour chaque client. La file était inexistante, maintenant, et il ne restait que quelques tables inoccupées. Eren posa ses mains sur le rebord du comptoir et attendit que la caissière lui accorde un peu d'attention.

"Excusez-moi, je pourrais avoir des serviettes supplémentaires ?" Il ne prit pas la peine de dire "s'il te plaît", trop préoccupé par ce que venait de faire Jean, même si c'était involontaire — et il était inexact de supposer qu'il l'aurait regretté de toute façon —, et l'employée se retourna en souriant pour aller chercher un nouveau paquet. Il n'en restait que deux, sur le comptoir, et ce n'était de toute évidence pas assez. De la limonade flottait encore sur son plateau, et son t-shirt rouge avait un large tache sombre en son milieu. Bordel, ça lui collait à la peau — qu'est-ce que c'était désagréable !

"Tenez," fit la femme en revenant, tendant une bonne dizaine de serviettes en sa direction. Elle se retenait toujours de rire, mais son visage était éclairé d'un vague sourire ; au moins, Eren l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Si ça pouvait profiter à quelqu'un…

"Oi, gamin," fit une voix en se glissant à ses côtés, "qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Levi. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune surprise ni aucun intérêt particulier, simplement son ennui habituel teinté d'un léger amusement. Accoudé à sa gauche sur le même comptoir, il inclinait sa tête sur le côté pour mieux observer les dégâts. Eren sentit ses joues rougir en croisant les yeux du petit homme, et baissa immédiatement les siens en direction de son t-shirt. Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas tomber, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, sur Levi en cet instant même. Pas lui ! Et pourtant, le type se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, et la caissière s'était retournée pour s'occuper des boissons que Levi semblait avoir commandées.

Gêné plus qu'autre chose, Eren gratta l'arrière de son crâne en cherchant le moyen le plus efficace de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Comment avoir un peu de crédibilité auprès d'un homme aussi intimidant, après avoir été surpris trempé par de la limonade — crachée, qui plus est, mais ça Levi n'avait aucun besoin de le savoir. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et s'il s'imaginait qu'il s'était lui-même craché dessus ? Arh, non, ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Et pourtant les sourcils légèrement haussés de Levi criaient le contraire. Enfoui dans son masque d'indifférence, il semblait peser l'exaspération et la réjouissance.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois," glissa-t-il maladroitement.

"Je ne crois rien."

Eren grimaça, conscient que Levi ne comptait pas lui poser davantage de questions, mais à sa grande surprise, il le fit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Son visage s'était presque assombri, comme si sa présence ici était la chose la plus inattendue. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs — c'était bien trop loin du lycée pour être un endroit de déjeuner habituel, et tous les étudiants présents venaient d'universités proches. La clientèle avait en moyenne une vingtaine d'années et le reste était entièrement constitué de types comme lui, habillés impeccablement, cravate au cou, sacoche en main, et leurs longues chaussures en cuir brillant sous le soleil timide. Personne n'attendait un adolescent au t-shirt puérilement taché et aux yeux verts trop vifs pour un garçon de son âge. Surtout pas Levi.

"On est allés voir les Titans, alors—"

"Les Titans ?"

"Hm, oui, l'équipe de baseball—"

"Oui, je sais qui sont les Titans," soupira Levi, "Eren."

L'intéressé fit une moue embarrassée, ses serviettes dans la peau, et jugea le moment opportun pour s'en servir comme distraction. De sa main libre, il en attrapa une et commença à la presser contre son abdomen, où la zone plus sombre que la normale collait désagréablement sa peau. Levi le regarda faire, inexpressif, et finit par avoir l'air profondément dégoûté.

"C'est immonde."

"C'est Jean," corrigea Eren.

Levi redressa légèrement la tête, surpris. Jean, qui était-ce ? Ah, si Eren commençait à lui parler de ce type, il n'en aurait pas fini de sitôt. Jean et lui étaient ensemble depuis la primaire, et Dieu savait qu'ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses depuis. Étonnamment, ils fréquentaient toujours le même cercle d'amis, et leur rivalité permanente n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils se côtoient sans cesse. Mais s'exposer à autant de risques signifiait qu'on s'exposait aussi à ce genre d'imprévu, et Eren qui avait tant espéré tomber sur cet homme rêvait maintenant de se rendre invisible. La stupidité de Jean ne suffirait pas à effacer son image maintenant tachée dans l'esprit de Levi — enfin, selon lui. Il n'était plus l'adolescent naïf qui lui avait partagé ses écouteurs avec lui, il était celui qui s'était littéralement renversé de la limonade dessus.

Malgré tout, Levi ne posa pas de question sur Jean et soupira, la caissière s'avançant avec deux cafés à emporter dans la main.

"Tu devrais te changer, gamin."

"Je n'habite pas ici," fit-il remarquer. Entre ici et sa maison, il y avait de quoi faire.

"C'est vrai."

Levi l'observa en silence et attrapa les boissons que la caissière lui tendait, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil bref en direction d'une table dans le fond. Eren se fit violence pour ne pas suivre son regard, désireux de savoir avec qui Levi s'était rendu ici, et pour qui était ce deuxième café qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une vague fumée s'élevait au-dessus des deux cafés et les yeux d'Eren passèrent de ceux-là aux longs doigts de Levi, enroulés autour du plastique. Sans raison, il rougit derechef et stoppa son geste, immobilisant sa propre main contre son abdomen, la serviette entre celle-là et le tissu.

"Hm, je vais—" commença Eren en pointant vaguement du doigt la table de ses amis — depuis laquelle Mikasa suivait la scène d'un air menaçant, prête à bondir si Eren avait d'ennuis —, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et sa capacité à parler s'éclipsa totalement quand il croisa à nouveau les yeux de Levi.

Il ne répondit pas, comme s'il attendait que le gamin parle. C'était injuste.

"Hm…"

"Oui," fit-il finalement. Eren releva brusquement la tête et son expression se détendit. "La prochaine fois, prends des vêtements de rechange."

Et presque aussitôt, Levi tourna les talons, lui laissant à peine le temps de distinguer la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne quitte l'adolescent du regard. Il savait qu'Eren ne s'était pas taché tout seul — même pour ça, le pauvre avait besoin d'aide — et il savait aussi qu'Eren penserait le contraire, chose qui était parfaitement amusante à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il s'éloignait vers le fond du restaurant, dépassant la table de Mikasa qui, toujours, le suivait des yeux en plissant les paupières, il laissait un fin sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres et Eren le regarda lui montrer son dos, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'assoie - et là, il nota qu'Erwin était avec lui ; mais pas seulement. Il y avait deux femmes à leurs côtés, et même si la présence d'Erwin suffisait à faire naître une jalousie brûlante dans son estomac, celle des deux autres personnages n'arrangeait rien. Surtout quand l'une d'elles se pencha en direction de Levi, ses lunettes sur le nez, et fit un geste du menton dans la direction d'Eren, sourire aux lèvres.

C'était le signal — et Eren, horrifié de se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient de lui, détourna les yeux en marchant nerveusement jusqu'à sa table. De là où il était, Levi était de dos et il ne distinguait que les sourires de l'étrange femme, suivis par ceux de la seconde. Erwin, quant à lui, semblait lever les yeux au ciel. Oh mon dieu, Eren paniquait. Il tira sa chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber, plus pressé de disparaître derrière Jean que de paraître grâcieux.

"Qui c'était ?" s'empressa Mikasa, sèche et méfiante.

"Personne," lâcha Eren en rougissant autant qu'il en était humainement possible.

Jean pouffa et Armin secoua doucement la tête, exaspéré. Mikasa reprit son jeu de regard en fixant Levi, dans le fond de la salle, espérant sûrement finir par brûler sa peau à travers sa chemise. La femme aux lunettes sembla remarquer la chose mais ne dit rien, et Eren, quant à lui, sentit les yeux curieux d'Armin se poser sur lui.

Il était évident que personne à cette table n'était disposé à avaler son mensonge.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jean porta une nouvelle fois son verre à sa bouche, et Mikasa, sans quitter Levi des yeux, soupira.

"Jean, tu sais à quoi sert un pénis ?"

La seconde suivante, il crachait de nouveau et la voix d'Eren retentissait comme un boulet de canon.


	9. Not A Single Word

Hep. Chapitre court histoire de, quoique il est plutôt long en fait. Bref, le chapitre prochain aura du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff, alors ne partez pas~

* * *

Les rayons de soleil, timides à cette heure de la matinée, transperçaient les feuillages brunâtres, verts et dorés des arbres. La ville semblait plongée dans un océan de quiétude, imperturbable, dans lequel Eren se noyait volontiers. Mikasa était assise à ses côtés, sans un bruit, et le bus n'était animé que du ronronnement du moteur et du craquement des sièges. Eren avait sa tempe appuyée contre la vitre, fermant les yeux quand sa tête se cognait doucement contre le verre froid. Aujourd'hui était un jour étrangement froid et il avait couvert ses oreilles gelées d'un bonnet blanc, simple et abîmé, enfouissant chacune de ses mains frêles dans la poche de son sweat-shirt orange. Mikasa n'avait pas l'air de subir le changement brutal de température et arborait éternellement son foulard rouge, celui qu'Eren lui avait offert le jour de ses sept ans. Les jours où elle ne l'avait pas porté se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Elle ne lui avait pas glissé un mot depuis le début du trajet et ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'arrêt habituel, le plus proche de leur lycée. Il restait encore une dizaine d'arrêts et une bonne poignée de feux rouges, avec quelques ronds points sur le chemin. En tous les cas, il lui restait un bon quart d'heure pour ruminer ses pensées et ses angoisses, les choses qu'il avait trop peur de retrouver dans la pénombre de sa chambre, à l'heure de fermer les yeux, et qu'il préférait garder pour la banalité d'un sujet de bus. Et avec Mikasa qui, sur le siège à sa droite, agissait comme un bouclier, muet et intouchable, il avait l'occasion parfaite. Quelques personnes seulement traînaient encore dans le bus: des élèves, des vieilles dames avec leur sac de courses à la main, une mère et son fils, un homme — seul, le visage triste. Des gens pensifs, tout comme Eren. Juste des passagers, humbles et découpés pour la simplicité.

Quand le bus freina, un jeune garçon glissa maladroitement de son siège en hauteur et attendit timidement que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Il sortit avec un "merci" à peine audible et les portes se refermèrent quelques secondes après. Puis quelqu'un appuya sur le bouton et l'icône d'arrêt demandé s'alluma de sa lumière rouge. Un instant, Eren eut l'illusion que Mikasa bougeait, à ses côtés, mais quand il lui jeta un coup d'oeil il ne vit que sa silhouette immobile. Alors il reposa doucement sa tempe contre la vitre, vaguement protégée par quelques mèches brunes et sauvages qui s'échappaient de son bonnet. Il laissa la musique noyer ses oreilles et grimaça quand le fil de ses écouteurs caressa rapidement la peau découverte de son cou; réprimant à grand peine un frisson. Une minute plus tard, ou peut-être plus, il ne savait pas, le bus s'arrêtait à nouveau, au niveau de l'arrêt voisin, de l'autre côté de la route. Eren regarda passivement les gens assis sous l'abri de bus parler, enfouis dans des longs manteaux d'affaire et des écharpes de couleurs unies. C'étaient deux hommes. Eren ne réalisa pas tout de suite leur identité, pas jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'au même instant qu'un courant d'air froid s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bus, deux yeux perçants ne se posent sur lui, puissants et inévitables.

Quelque chose s'anima en lui comme une respiration trop longtemps perdue, ou un souvenir trop longtemps oublié. Levi était assis sur le banc, les yeux rivés sur lui, et s'était visiblement arrêté de parler. Eren ne savait pas à quel point on pouvait le distinguer à cette distance et à travers la fenêtre du bus; mais pour sûr, Levi l'avait reconnu. Il entendit à peine les portes se fermer et Mikasa murmurer quelques mots à ses côtés. Il avait attendu durant tout le trajet qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole et pourtant désormais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. L'homme aux côtés de Levi était Erwin, nul doute là-dessus, mais celui-là ne semblait pas avoir remarqué combien Eren avait distrait le brun à sa gauche. Erwin était à peine visible dans cette position, plus tourné vers Levi qu'autre chose, si bien qu'Eren ne devinait que son oreille et la silhouette de sa mâchoire. Mais inévitablement, le bus lâcha un soupir familier, signe qu'il reprenait sa marche, et le coeur d'Eren se serra dans un souffle de panique. C'était bête, c'était stupide, mais il aurait supplié les cieux de ne jamais avoir à continuer sa route. Levi le regardait encore, sans bouger, sans rien dire, et Eren nota un léger froncement de sourcils de sa part quand le bus commença à avancer. Eren décolla son visage de la vitre et ignora la voix exaspérée de Mikasa qui l'appelait de l'au-delà, et se contenta de regarder la forme petite et bien distincte de Levi disparaître derrière lui. Au dernier moment, il remarqua qu'Erwin avait tourné la tête vers lui, comme s'il avait finalement noté que le regard de Levi convergeait dans une autre direction, et Eren retint son souffle quand l'abri de bus s'effaça derrière lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû être si mal. Après tout, cela lui évitait l'amère humiliation de faire face à Levi après le moment plein de honte de l'autre midi — la veille. C'était Jeudi matin et il avait déjà la tête pleine de pensées lourdes comme son coeur, pour ne rien arranger. Levi en occupait bien les trois quarts et il ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler ni à pousser ces songes de côté. Tel un masochiste passionné, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à remettre ce prénom sur le tapis, à l'observer, le contempler, le caresser du bout des doigts, le tenir entre son pouce et son index avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si la moindre maladresse le casserait en mille morceaux. La veille, Mikasa avait, sur le chemin du retour, essayé avec détermination de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Eren était tout aussi têtu que sa soeur et il savait que parler de Levi à cette dernière n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Il savait que son admiration, sa fascination, son attachement pour cet homme, peu importe quel nom "ceci" portait, vraiment, n'était pas une bonne chose. Ni pour lui ni pour personne. Il en avait honte, en y repensant, songeant que si Levi savait quel temps il gâchait à penser au petit homme brun et acide qu'il était, il lui rirait sûrement au nez avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais au-delà de la honte et de l'appréhension, ce plaisir coupable demeurait dans sa poitrine, comme un deuxième coeur, alerte à chaque minute, et vibrant d'énergie chaque fois qu'il lisait son nom quelque part, ou qu'il reconnaissait les traits uniques de son visage. Heureusement, ce matin, il n'avait pas de Jean pour l'irriter, ni d'Ymir pour lui cogner son point dans l'épaule, ou bien d'Armin pour écouter des théories scientifiques. Mikasa, elle, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de parler à son frère, et Eren ferma les yeux une dernière fois, ne se privant pas d'un énième soupir alors que sa tempe retrouvait volontiers la vitre glacée.

Ses doigts se nouèrent dans la poche de son sweat-shirt, et il ignora péniblement la douloureuse sensation qui naissait entre les noeuds que formait maintenant son estomac.

* * *

Il y avait toujours ces disques que Levi lui avait prêté et qu'il devait lui rendre. Mais quelques uns d'entre eux avaient acquis une valeur importante à ses yeux, comme s'il refusait de s'en séparer — et quelque part, les lui rendre marquerait la fin de quelque chose. Le début d'une autre, aurait aussi pensé quelqu'un de logique; mais puisqu'Eren était pessimiste de nature, contrairement à son ami Armin, il avait décidé d'attendre le moment où le faire serait devenu inévitable. Le visage de Levi était toujours imprimé dans son esprit après l'avoir surpris sur ce banc, et se concentrer toute la journée avait été un calvaire sans nom. Au final, Eren avait renoncé à essayer, et s'était surpris à essayer de dessiner le visage de Levi sur son bloc notes. Au début, les traits étaient gribouillés et inexacts, puis au bout du dixième croquis, il prenait forme, il prenait vie. Il s'animait sous ses yeux émerveillés par le pouvoir qu'avaient ces deux billes grises et l'emprise qu'elles avaient sur lui. Il détestait ça, et en même temps, c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il connaissait jusque là. Rien n'avait jamais égalé ça — ni la sensation de ses doigts sur la guitare, ni le sourire de Mikasa quand elle était vraiment de bonne humeur, ni le rire d'Armin aux blagues d'Eren qui, en passant, étaient toujours trop gores ou noires pour le faire rire, ni même la satisfaction de voir Jean trébucher et finir face contre terre. Même le chocolat n'avait pas un tel goût. Ni le fait de se réveiller durant la nuit et de réaliser qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de se réveiller. Rien, absolument rien, n'était assez beau pour le battre.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Eren n'avait pas la force, pas la volonté de lutter contre cette chose sans nom qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine jour après jour. Il laissait faire, imprudent. Il regardait comme un témoin externe, alors qu'il en était l'acteur principal.

Eren avait froid, trop froid pour une soirée d'Octobre, trop froid pour ce soir. Son sweatshirt ne suffisait pas à lui tenir chaud et malgré son bonnet, il sentait toujours le froid glacer ses oreilles. La journée avait été longue, pénible et difficile, et la faim le tiraillait — pourtant, son estomac refusait de le laisser avaler quoi que ce soit ; il était comme crispé en permanence, planté sur la frontière de la nausée et de la faim lancinante. Le juste milieu n'existait pas, et il balançait sans cesse d'un côté puis de l'autre. Sans oublier le mal de tête assourdissant qui venait noyer ses pensées, faisant taire toute voix assez forte pour animer le silence de son esprit. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus un bruit à part le grognement intense de son estomac et le bruit désagréable d'une nervosité dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il ne faisait que prendre le bus, et pourtant, il se sentait étrangement mal. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était seul, littéralement. Mikasa était rentrée plus tôt et là où ses amis avaient choisi d'aller en ville tous ensemble, Eren avait décliné l'offre avec un sourire faux jusqu'aux orteils. Ils avaient sans doute tous compris que les choses, de ce côté-là, n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'il prétendait, mais personne n'avait rien dit et on l'avait laissé partir, malgré le regard inquiet d'Armin qui avait glissé sur lui dans un vent de tendresse. Jean avait fait une remarque acide, encore, et Sasha l'avait grondé pour préférer le calme de sa maison à la chaleur d'un restaurant étudiant — bien sûr, elle ne voyait là que la différence de la nourriture, mais puisque c'était Sasha, Eren s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant que son ventre semblait se dissoudre dans un bruit inquiétant, il était là, impuissant, à regarder le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, soudainement plus fade que le matin même. La fatigue l'enserrait doucement comme un parent enlacerait son enfant, et il se laissait doucement aller, bercé par les mouvements lents et familiers du bus. La faim, le froid, maux de tête, de ventre — peu importe tout ce qu'il avait, cependant, le destin lui avait réservé un autre sort ce soir. Il n'était pas encore décidé sur le sujet, si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le dire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer deux hommes, les mêmes que tôt le matin. Cette fois-ci, le bus était davantage désert, il devait y avoir trois passagers maximum, Eren compris. Appuyé contre la vitre sur un siège double, il savourait l'absence de ses amis pour profiter du calme du trajet. Il n'était rare que le bus soit vide à cette heure-là, il était bien dix-neuf heures, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, d'ailleurs, et la plupart des élèves avaient pris le bus précédent, et celui d'encore avant. Parfois, Eren attendait volontairement à l'arrêt de bus, regardant son bus passer, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir profiter de la quiétude du prochain. Cela uniquement lorsqu'il avait ses écouteurs, ça allait de soi — et puisque le destin s'acharnait sur son compte, la batterie de son téléphone était presque vidée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, à bout de souffle. Eren savait qu'il garderait tout de même ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour se murmurer l'illusion que la musique y passait encore. Quoiqu'il en soit, musique ou pas, il était difficile de rater les deux passagers qui entraient dans le bus; celui-là ne s'était pas arrêté depuis une bonne dizaine d'arrêts, et aucun passager n'était sorti non plus.

Au début, Eren ne réalisa pas vraiment. Il était dans cette phase brumeuse de la fin de journée, une phase de semi-conscience dans laquelle la plupart des détails lui échappaient, hors d'atteinte. Mais quand les portes se fermèrent et qu'une main s'écrasa autour du poteau au centre du bus, à un mètre à peine d'Eren, le bruit attira immédiatement son attention; plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il croisa deux yeux clairs, imprénétrables, et fut incapable de détourner le regard, malgré l'envie violente qui lui brûlait la peau. L'humiliation de la veille était encore fraîche et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'avoir vu le matin l'avait troublé. C'était stupide pourtant, ils se voyaient souvent, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Même en silence, même de loin. Il était toujours là, quelque part.

Il ne disait toujours rien, et Eren commençait à se demander si Levi attendait de lui qu'il prenne la parole. Problématique, puisqu'il n'avait rien à dire — que pouvait-il, de toute manière? Les mots ne venaient pas, ils ne se formaient même pas, mais tant pis, car Eren ne voulait pas l'ignorer pour autant. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Alors il maintint le regard de Levi, autant gêné que soulagé de le trouver, jusqu'à ce que, comme un verre qui se brise sur le carrelage d'une cuisine, une deuxième fois ne s'abatte sur le poteau, et ne le tire de ses songes silencieux. Son coeur sembla s'affoler avant de se taire totalement, regardant avec déception les yeux de Levi migrer de lui vers Erwin. Ils échangèrent un regard sans but ni consistance et Levi tourna aussitôt la tête Eren, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Oui, Eren était toujours assis sur son siège, aussi mal à l'aise qu'un garçon dans une foule de filles. Mais il n'y avait aucune foule, et l'intensité du regard de Levi était bien pire encore.

À un certain moment, d'un commun accord, peut-être, les deux garçons se lâchèrent du regard et quelques minutes plus tard, se retrouvèrent inévitablement. Levi était dans son champ de vision et d'une manière tout à fait évidente il était impossible de ne pas poser ses yeux sur lui — mais Levi pivotait volontairement pour croiser ses prunelles émeraude. Erwin ne semblait pas s'en intéresser, plus occupé par son téléphone que par ce que faisait Levi.

"Tu m'écoutes ?" fit le blond au bout de plusieurs minutes. Eren n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il parlait.

Levi lâcha un vague grognement en guise de réponse et détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Erwin. Celui-là continuer de parler, il parlait d'affaire, de réunion, de contrats. Au même instant les portes s'ouvrirent et Erwin s'avança machinalement vers elles, Levi sur les talons. C'était comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'allait pas rester éternellement dans ce bus. Eren sentit une légère vague de panique monter en lui, déferlant sur la calme prairie qu'était son coeur fatigué. Mais au dernier moment, au tout dernier moment, le moment même où les portes se refermaient devant le visage troublé de Levi, il croisa son regard une dernière fois. Erwin continuait de parler, visiblement, mais déjà Levi n'écoutait plus. Il s'était arrêté, et quand le bus fit marche avant, il ne quitta pas Eren des yeux non plus. Puis quand il fut évident qu'on ne pouvait plus soutenir aucun regard, ils brisèrent le contact visuel et chacun d'eux disparut de son côté.

Eren sentait son coeur battre vite, trop vite peut-être pour quelque chose d'aussi banal et dénué d'importance. S'il avait frôlé la mort, d'accord, s'il avait trébuché, d'accord, s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'une importance capitale, d'accord. Mais ça, ça n'avait pas de sens. Eren baissa la tête et observa ses genoux pendant le reste du trajet. Ce jour-là Erwin n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux; seul Levi comptait. Levi qui s'était montré anormalement muet, Levi qui l'avait fixé sans ciller, Levi qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ni même si cela avait une quelconque explication, mais une part de lui se laissa couler dans un océan d'euphorie silencieuse. Il ferma les yeux, laissa la fatigue le gagner, et se remémora sans mal la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Levi.

* * *

Il savait qu'il mettait les pieds hors de sa zone de confort mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il essaie, qu'il toque à la porte et si personne ne lui ouvrait, alors tant pis. Tant pis.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Eren resta planté devant la porte de Levi, c'était vendredi soir, il était environ dix-neuf heures et un soleil agréable brillait dehors. Eren n'avait pas vu Levi depuis la veille et avait passé tout le temps à se torturer à son sujet. Il n'avait jamais cru être capable d'une telle chose mais il était là, sur le seuil de sa porte, à quelques secondes d'une nouvelle humiliation. Il avait apporté presque tous les disques que Levi lui avait prêté, presque car ceux qu'il avait laissés chez lui avaient pris une valeur inattendue à ses yeux et il n'était pas encore prêt à les lui rendre. Ces disques signifiaient Levi, ils lui ramenaient l'odeur familière de toutes ces soirées tièdes et silencieuses durant lesquelles, assis sur son lit, il sondait le vide à la recherche de deux prunelles grises. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Toc. Toc. T—

La porte s'ouvrit avant que son poing ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur le bois et il leva les yeux pour faire face à Levi, qui ne cacha pas sa surprise. L'étonnement avait une drôle de forme sur son visage, et Levi semblait un peu plus humain quand il laissait la surprise le gagner. Mais il se reprit bien vite et après avoir scanné le visage adolescent qui lui faisait face, il baissa les yeux jusqu'aux grands disques qu'Eren tenait sous son bras.

"Oi, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" La réponse était évidente et il le savait, mais il s'était senti comme étrangement obligé de la poser. Eren réalisa que pour une fois il n'était pas celui qui posait une question stupide et ce constat l'aurait fait sourire s'il n'était pas aussi pétrifié. Il avait de l'audace en sa présence, une sorte d'audace dont, avant de faire sa rencontre, il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence, pas en lui. Mais à la même hauteur, il se découvrait lâche en la présence de Levi, et ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Son coeur n'osait plus battre et sa respiration se perdait quelque part entre ses mots — enfin, ceux qu'il arrivait à prononcer.

"Hm…" commença Eren, mais quelque chose attira son regard et il baissa le regard vers les jambes de Levi, uniquement pour découvrir une petite fille cachée derrière, un bras frêle enserrant l'un de ses membres et déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise. "Oh." Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire, alors Levi soupira quand leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Et la seconde d'après, emportant la gamine avec lui dans son geste, il se recula juste assez pour le laisser passer.

Il ne dit rien d'abord et Eren entra en silence, essayant dans la foulée de trouver des explications plausibles et raisonnables à la présence d'une gamine dans l'appartement de Levi. Dans l'instant, il n'y en avait pas des masses.

"Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?" demanda Levi d'un ton plutôt sec, qui suffit à crisper Eren plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"J'ai dit à Mikasa que j'avais raté mon bus." C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit à sa soeur mais c'était un mensonge en soi — Mikasa était restée plus longtemps au lycée et Eren avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer chez lui et récupérer tous les disques qu'il était prêt à lui redonner. Il avait filé chez lui dans cette brume euphorique qui le rendait tantôt excité, tantôt peureux, et s'était retrouvé sur le seuil de sa porte.

Les bras nus avaient brûlé sous le soleil et il sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en constatant combien l'appartement de Levi était frais et aéré, couvert d'une ombre bienfaisante. Les fenêtres étaient toutes ouvertes, et il lui apparut dans la lumière du jour que l'endroit avait des airs de loft d'artiste, le type d'endroit inspirant dans lequel les âmes sensibles laissaient leur talent fleurir. Levi n'était peut-être pas un artiste, il n'en savait rien — en réalité, il savait si peu de choses sur lui — mais l'endroit respirait quelque chose de beau et d'indescriptible, par sa simplicité et sa réalité. Ses yeux scannèrent les environs et il nota bien plus de choses qu'il n'en avait fait la dernière fois. Puis, quand il se retourna, il vit Levi croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, la petite fille toujours cachée derrière lui. Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers celle-là, presque naturellement, et Levi le remarqua.

"Eren, voici Petra. Petra, voici Eren." Son ton était dénué d'amusement, dénué de tout, il semblait même profondément irrité, mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Ces présentations banales étaient une étape indispensable et il semblait satisfait d'avoir fini la besogne, car sans demander l'avis de l'enfant, il décroisa ses bras et s'avança en direction de la cuisine, laissant un corps fragile et paralysé se tenir raide à quelques mètres d'Eren qui, instinctivement, l'imita.

"Hm…" fit-il, mal à l'aise. "Salut ?" Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et la petite fille, dont il vit maintenant l'habit entier — une salopette bleue sur un t-shirt jaune, avec des chaussettes blanches, ne lui répondit rien. Ses cheveux caramel lui tombaient aux épaules, ils les frôlaient, même. Son visage doux était sans aucun doute possible celui d'une fille, et ses traits délicats semblaient être ceux d'un ange.

"Te fatigue pas," lui lança une voix de la cuisine, et Eren n'aperçut que le dos de Levi. "Elle ne parle pas aux inconnus."

Eren se sentit vaguement offensé d'être considéré comme un inconnu, mais s'en s'entir blessé était tout aussi stupide. Après tout il n'avait parlé à Levi que quelques fois, et cette fillette, il ne l'avait jamais vu. En fait, il ignorait jusqu'à son existence avant… maintenant. Les questions fusaient dans son esprit mais aucune ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres, et une partie naïve de lui voulait rendre Levi de meilleure humeur. Quant à la petite fille, il l'examinait en silence, cherchant dans ses yeux noisette une lueur familière, un indice, quelque chose — peu importe quoi. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Eren se sentit assez mal à l'aise pour s'avancer vers l'un des fauteuils et poser les disques de Levi dessus. L'instant qui suivit fut tout aussi gênant — il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en aller, ou attendre, ou même prendre la parole. Quand finalement Levi se retourna, une tasse de café à la main (le sachet d'infusion dépassait encore), Eren se demanda si venir ici était une bonne idée. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se faire surprendre : Levi de mauvaise humeur, puis cet enfant mystérieuse dont il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici. Était-ce… non, impossible. Mais —

"Levi —"

"Tu devrais t'en aller."

Eren se retrouva bouche bée, à mi-chemin entre la porte et le petit homme brun. S'il était surpris, néanmoins, c'était bien la douleur qui dominait, il pouvait la sentir brûler en lui, couler dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. Il en reconnaissait le goût amer dans sa gorge, et la sensation irritante de son toucher sur sa peau. Les mots de Levi avait le pouvoir de lui faire mal s'il le désirait, il avait, quelque part, toujours eu cette emprise sur lui. Ce qui était fou, puisqu'Eren n'accordait d'importance qu'à ses deux amis : sa soeur et Armin. Son groupe, le reste… ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas autant du moins.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et Levi appuyé contre le plan de travail, un bras barrant son torse et l'autre portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il regardait par terre, quelque part entre Eren et la fenêtre la plus proche, et le léger courant d'air qui s'engouffra par cette dernière fut assez puissant pour faire danser une des mèches habituellement figées sur son front. De la déception, c'était peut-être ce qui enlaçait douloureusement Eren à cet instant. Il se sentait trahi sans en avoir le droit ; trahi pour ne pas avoir été au courant de l'existence de Petra, de sa _fille_, à l'évidence, trahi de se faire jeter à la porte alors que Levi était tout ce à quoi Eren était capable de penser. Ce n'était pas juste. La vie ne l'avait jamais été.

Il fit mine de soupirer, mais même ce soupir n'avait pas l'air convaincant. Il était dénué de volonté, dénué d'espoir — et le trou dans sa poitrine grandissait à chaque seconde silencieuse qui les séparait. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, en vain, puis tombèrent sur ceux, innocents et brillants, de Petra, qui lui racontèrent le même silence infini — et il sonda le vide avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêtant au moment où sa main droite se repliait sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

"Je te ramène le reste dès que possible."

Eren laissa une marge à Levi, pour qu'il réponde, pour qu'il réagisse, peu importe. Il semblait être arrivé au mauvais moment et s'en voulait, mais bien plus encore, il en voulait à Levi de ne pas _essayer_. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas assez d'importance pour s'en donner lui-même le droit non plus ; mais c'était plus fort que lui et son coeur saignait. Mais Levi ne répondit rien, les lèvres posées contre la tasse mais sans jamais boire son liquide, et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne chercha pas à attirer son attention, il ne chercha pas à le faire réagir davantage, parce qu'il en avait déjà assez vu. La petite fille s'était retournée dans sa direction et ses chaussettes blanches furent les dernières choses qu'Eren vit avant de fermer la porte.

Finalement, il aurait pu, il aurait _d__û _attendre avant de lui rendre les disques. C'était une excuse de gaspillée, une occasion de jetée au vent, un moyen temporaire de venir jusqu'à lui d'oublié. Certes il avait encore une bonne raison de frapper à sa porte — les disques qu'il avait gardés, mais au-delà de ça ? Une fois rendus, il n'aurait plus rien.

Et ils seraient étrangers à nouveau.

Eren laissa son front se cogner doucement contre le mur et souffla longuement. Alors que Mikasa n'aurait pas pu lui faire autant de mal en lui arrachant la peau ou en lui brûlant les yeux, Levi venait de lui ouvrir le crâne avec une poignée de mots et des prunelles fuyantes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il venait d'apprendre que Levi avait une fille. Une fille. Une fille voulait dire qu'il avait un jour aimé une femme, assez pour s'unir avec elle, peut-être même était-il marié ? Et Erwin, dans tout ça ? La confusion agissait comme un air toxique et Eren dut s'arrêter au milieu de l'escalier pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu dans sa réflexion. La fraîcheur de son appartement lui semblait inconnue, oubliée, du passé — et la lourdeur de l'air ici était étouffante. Levi. Marié, lui ? Impossible. Mais cette fille… se pouvait-il que… oui, c'était sa fille, pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Et pour une raison inexplicable, peut-être aussi naïve que les espoirs qui la constituaient, il se sentit en train d'échouer, comme si l'illusion agréable que son esprit avait forgée s'étouffait de seconde en seconde, irréalisable. Bordel, cette fille aurait pu être sa soeur. À quoi jouait-il ? Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça n'en avait jamais eu. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Ils avaient échangé à peine quelques mots, c'était une discussion bien pauvre pour autant d'attentes — mais Eren ne se cantonnait pas qu'à ses mots. Il y avait tout ça, tout cet ensemble, l'idée même d'avoir été assez stupide pour, il ne savait pas trop, peut-être essayer d'entrer dans la vie de cet inconnu. Grossier, impoli, singulier, imprévisible. Mais le seul qui ait jamais retenu son intérêt. La déception se mua finalement en colère et il serra les dents, confus. Il s'en voulait tout autant qu'il en voulait à Levi, et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Ça n'avait même pas d'intérêt à être raconté. Qu'y avait-il à raconter d'abord ? Absolument rien, rien.

_Il lui avait demand__é de partir._

Un inconnu, un autre inconnu. Deux passagers d'un même bus. Ou plus exactement, un adolescent plein de rêves et d'attentes illusoires, et un type aux prunelles d'acier qui avaient lacéré son coeur.


	10. Pouring Rain

J'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire parce qu'il est plutôt long comparé à la moyenne de mots de cette fiction, en général. C'est une seule scène alors c'est long, c'est le cas de le dire, mais pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose... bon, eux, c'est que du fluff alors voilà.

Passengers, c'est des chansons calmes, des moments mignons et des trajets en bus, alors si vous voulez un fond musical allez sur 8tracks et rajoutez ça : /helloishipereri/passengers. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Toc. Toc. Toc._ Trois coups innocents, trois coups qui pouvaient faire toute la différence. Trois secondes silencieuses pendant lesquelles Eren s'arrêtait de respirer. Trois pensées contradictoires — l'envie de fuir, l'envie de rester, l'envie de s'effacer. C'était samedi soir, il pleuvait, et tout Trost s'était fait surprendre par la pluie. Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Eren ne faisait pas exception, et son t-shirt trempé faisait maintenant office de seconde peau. Quant au reste de ses habits, il n'avait plus le mérite de lui tenir chaud. La chaleur, d'une manière générale, était quelque chose qu'Eren semblait avoir oublié, et il enserra ses propres bras autour de sa poitrine en les frottant timidement dans l'espoir naïf d'oublier la sensation glacée de la pluie contre sa peau nue. Eren savait qu'il faisait une erreur en se montrant ici une fois de plus, sans prévenir, sans même chercher à obtenir une quelconque permission, d'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu ? Mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il avait réfléchi, il avait réfléchi et il savait qu'il devait essayer. Essayer quoi ? Eren ne savait pas. Mais une audace adolescente l'avait mené jusqu'ici alors que la pluie ruisselait sur son visage comme des larmes ignorées, et il n'y avait plus moyen de faire demi-tour désormais.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un son étrangement familier et laissa apparaître le visage de Levi. Mais cette fois-ci, une lueur différente brillait dans ses yeux, même si l'étonnement, toujours s'y trouvait. En même temps, qui s'attendrait à voir ce gamin débarquer chez soi à une heure aussi indécente et par ce temps ? Personne, et sûrement pas les personnes logiques et indifférentes comme Levi. Toujours était-il qu'il appuya son épaule gauche contre l'encadrement de la porte et fronça les sourcils. "Eren ?" L'adolescent ne répondit pas, se contentant d'abandonner sa coquille de membres pour se redresser poliment. Il traînait encore dans sa gorge l'amertume difficilement oubliable de l'autre fois, et l'écho désagréable des mots qui avaient frappé la paroi de son coeur. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait pour s'autoriser à donner autant d'importance à Levi, au moindre de ses mots — des mots même qui n'étaient pas censée avec une quelconque importance pour qui que ce soit, surtout pas pour un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans qui peinait à suivre le cours de sa vie à moitié bâtie. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Ah, cette question — question dont la réponse lui échappait. Que faisait-il ici ? Ses pieds l'y avaient mené. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il refusait de lâcher prise. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il était définitivement et irrémédiablement obsédé par cette homme et ses deux prunelles claires, le son de sa voix et la blancheur de sa peau. Ça n'avait pas de nom, ni amour, ni passion, ni rien ; il ne se posait pas de question, il voulait juste avoir une chance de plus de voir ces deux yeux se poser sur lui comme s'il était tout ce qu'il restait de ce monde.

"Bordel, tu as choisi ton moment," grogna-t-il d'une voix pourtant légère, observant le sale état de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Il ne daigna même pas lui proposer d'entrer. "Il pleut des cordes et tu sors comme si tu transpirais du cul. Je ne comprendrai jamais les gosses." Il fit mine de grimacer et Eren sentit qu'il allait devoir lui donner une explication.

"J'ai, hm—" il chercha, oui. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire à Levi, qui, il le savait, n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses théories douteuses et ses excuses à deux sous ? "Je— la pluie m'est tombé dessus—" il se stoppa au double-sens ridicule de sa phrase et sentit un rouge superficiel gagner ses joues, signe qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de paraître stupide devant Levi. Alors il se reprit et soupira. "Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" Au moins, il allait droit au but. Idiot ou pas, Levi savait qu'Eren s'était fait surprendre, même s'il préférait de loin tourner les choses de manière embarrassante au lieu d'exprimer clairement les faits, et si Eren était ici, ce n'était pas pour rester dans le couloir sur le seuil de sa porte.

Levi sembla hésiter et un instant, Eren se demanda si Levi n'allait pas le laisser dehors en lui fermant la porte au nez. Il esquissa un bref mouvement et son coeur se serra alors qu'il était maintenant persuadé que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire — mais tout comme la dernière fois, il fit un pas en arrière tout en tenant la porte, et le laissa passer sans demander d'explication.

"Merci," souffla-t-il en le dépassant, et il baissa la tête pour résister à la tentation de croiser ces deux yeux perçants. Il savait que ce qu'il y trouverait n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, pas encore. Levi n'en avait que faire de ses remerciements, et le fait même qu'il ne lui ait pas encore demandé de rentrer chez lui l'étonnait fortement — mais dans son esprit, cela avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec son état. Pitié — peut-être était-ce ça, peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement, purement, pitié.

"Alors, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu viens chez moi à une heure pareille ?" Des explications ; évidemment. Mais c'était une chose qu'Eren n'avait pas. Et une fois planté au même endroit que la dernière fois, trop soulagé d'être entré à l'intérieur pour remarquer que Levi était seul chez lui, il se retourna dans la direction de son hôte qui fermait la porte d'un air ennuyé, et prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas ce que Levi voulait entendre mais il s'était promis d'être honnête.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu sais." Sa voix avait tout à coup changé, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de masquer était visible ici et là, qu'il était nu, vulnérable, impuissant. Entendre la fragilité de celle-là et son écho plein de rancoeur lui fit presque trop peur pour poursuivre, mais les yeux perdus de Levi qui s'étaient posés sur lui avec toute l'incompréhension du monde le poussèrent à continuer. "Tu ne peux pas me laisser entrer et me faire croire que c'est quelque chose que je peux faire, et ensuite me mettre dehors comme si je n'avais pas d'importance." Il était conscient qu'il suggérait, ici, qu'il en avait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Les mots volaient hors de sa bouche avec une telle aisance que même la flamme dangereuse qui dansait dans les prunelles grises qu'il défiait sans s'en rendre compte n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'arrêter. Il était venu pour ça, après tout. Il avait supporté ce froid et cette pluie battante pour ça. Il avait fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour lui dire des choses qu'il aurait pu garder en sécurité jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Mais Eren avait toujours été un brin impatient et il était là, au beau milieu de l'appartement d'un total inconnu, à lui tendre ses sentiments sur un plateau d'argent, en lui confiant de la manière la plus évidente qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être cet inconnu-là. "Je sais que j'ai l'air de me foutre tout, et que je n'ai peut-être pas toujours les pieds sur Terre, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des espoirs stupides."

L'eau de sa chevelure trempée gouttait peu à peu, tantôt sur son t-shirt déjà imbibé d'eau comme s'il avait plongé dedans, tantôt sur le carrelage. Il sentait ça, mais était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de s'arrêter pour s'en préoccuper. Levi n'allait pas aimer. Peut-être même que Levi l'avait déjà remarqué — mais tant pis. C'était sûrement ça, finalement, le prix à payer : un carrelage trempé et un coup de pieds au cul.

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de laisser faire n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais t'es bien la seule personne que j'aie encore envie de voir ces derniers temps. La seule qui ait un semblant d'importance à mes yeux, même si ce que je dis peut sonner pathétique." Il fronça les sourcils, chercha quelque chose à fixer, mais revint irrémédiablement à Levi. "Je m'en fiche, que tu aies une fille. Peu importe ton passé, ou ton présent, ou quoi que ce soit, tant que je peux être partie intégrante de ton futur. Ça fait quelques jours que tu me traites déjà comme un inconnu et," ses mots se perdirent quelque part, et Eren sentit la panique grandir en lui en réalisant que ses mots n'avaient pas de sens. Levi allait le trouver idiot, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il avait merdé. "— et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter."

Ça n'avait pas la forme qu'il avait voulu lui donner, mais c'était quelque chose quand même. Levi ne bougeait pas, debout devant la porte, et sa stature solide semblait presque aussi vulnérable que la sienne, dans l'instant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini de parler qu'il s'autorisa un coup d'oeil plus attentif, et remarqua qu'il était habillé d'un costume, encore une fois, mais qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et que sa cravate était lâche autour de son cou, dont le col avait été déboutonné de quelques centimètres, dévoilant un triangle de sa peau blanche. Puis il finit son inspection en grimpant d'un cran et découvrit les yeux de Levi, toujours posés sur lui comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir, et son expression neutre qui ne laissait rien paraître le rendit presque nerveux. Enfin, la nervosité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il était en train de tremper son sol, de gaspiller son temps précieux et de faire une bêtise monumentale. Où pouvait-elle se trouver un peu de place ? Mais Levi se mit à froncer les sourcils, plus qu'à son habitude, du moins, et quelque chose en lui se brisa si violemment qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. À cet instant, il savait qu'il avait fait un faux pas.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit merdeux, hein ?" Eren ne dit rien, la bouche entrouverte et le coeur battant, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le trou immense dans sa poitrine, qui s'agrandissait à vue d'oeil. "Fais chier," marmonna le petit homme avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce, la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, et Eren regarda avec des yeux horrifiés l'objet de ses désirs s'effacer de sa vision. Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Mince, c'était peut-être le signal pour s'en aller.

C'est à cet instant qu'il pensa aux alentours et un vague coup d'oeil à droite, à gauche suffit à l'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Où était sa fille ? D'ailleurs, où était-elle la dernière fois ? Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant — pour s'enfuir, certainement — Levi réapparut par la même porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il ne distinguait toujours rien sur son visage, rien d'autre que son ennui habituel, et la lueur amusée qui parfois brillait dans ses yeux n'existait plus. Il lui sembla ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des vies et des vies, et son coeur se serra à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir la voir. Il fut tellement troublé par Levi qu'il ne remarqua pas que celui-là s'avançait — son rythme cardiaque, lui, s'en aperçut — avec quelque chose à la main. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre de lui et après avoir posé quelque chose sur le tabouret à ses côtés, laissa tomber le reste à ses pieds.

Eren suivit le mouvement des yeux pour réaliser qu'il venait de "poser" des serviettes de bain par terre, pour réparer ses dégâts. Ses joues brûlèrent vaguement de gêne mais quand il releva la tête, Levi avait posé ses pieds sur la serviette en question, et il en oublia même de respirer. Levi était proche. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Longtemps — quelques jours ? C'était suffisant pour lui. Il regarda Levi tendre le bras pour attraper sa main gauche et observa en silence le petit homme ouvrir sa paume. Ses doigts dépliés, il enveloppa sa main froide de ses deux paumes chaudes et une bulle de plaisir naquit dans son estomac. Il devait baisser la tête pour regarder Levi, mais il était stupide de dire que Levi n'était pas en contrôle des choses. Il l'avait toujours été.

Levi retira la paume qu'il avait posée contre la sienne, tenant toujours sa main dans son autre paume, et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet, son pouce sur la partie intérieure. Il ne disait toujours rien, ne daignait même pas lui jeter un regard, alors Eren se contentait de le regarder faire sans briser la quiétude troublante qui régnait sur l'endroit. Son coeur était loin de lui, cependant, et il fut trahi de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit.

"Ton coeur bat trop vite," constata-t-il en réajustant son pouce sur la surface de peau — celle qu'il réalisa, était une veine. Il prenait son pouls. Au même moment, il garda cette main sur son membre et retira l'autre tout en s'approchant légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il ne pose sa main libre sur le front du gamin. Eren eut un bref mouvement de recul, stoppé court par l'emprise que Levi avait sur son bras, qui le retenait avec aisance, et chercha les deux yeux de Levi — des yeux qui ne le regardaient pas. Il finit par fermer les yeux, savourant la proximité de Levi et la sensation de sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Il en oublierait presque le froid qui l'enveloppait s'il laissait sa paume ici. "Tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

Ah. La voilà, la chute qu'il avait attendue. Il lui demandait de partir… encore.

Eren fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais déjà il retirait sa main et reprenait sa position initiale, fuyant son regard comme si c'était son but.

"Mais je n'ai pas de voiture et te laisser rentrer chez toi sous cette pluie serait purement égoïste de ma part." Il s'arrêta, soupira, et — enfin — croisa son regard. "Tu sais, tu es vraiment un emmerdeur."

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser le sens de ses mots, outre les doux compliments que Levi avait l'habitude de lui faire, et fut trop pris par ses pensées pour protester quand il sentit la main de Levi l'attirer dans la pièce qu'il avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt. Il leur fallut deux secondes pour s'y rendre, et une fois à l'intérieur, Levi ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était sa salle de bain.

"Déshabille-toi."

La voix de Levi était sèche et sans appel, comme toujours. Alors il ne s'opposa pas à son ordre, et perdu, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il fit glisser son t-shirt mouillé par-dessus sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait en sous-vêtement devant Levi, ses chaussettes, son t-shirt et son pantalon posés sur une même pile devant ses pieds. Ses chaussures, il les avait poussées sur le côté. Levi soupira à cette vue mais tout en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux — geste qu'Eren ne manqua pas de remarquer — s'avança vers la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau chaude.

Eren le regarda faire, accroupi près de la baignoire pour tester la température, ses manches retroussées à ses coudes et sa cravate penchant dangereusement vers l'avant. Il avait l'air idiot, à se tenir de la sorte, si nu dans la salle de bain d'un inconnu, et sa présence même ici lui sembla insensée. Encore une fois, il eut envie de fuir, mais quand Levi tourna la tête de son côté, l'envie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Non.

"Entre là-dedans," fit-il.

Des gouttes coulaient le long de son torse, tombant de ses mèches brunes de tous les côtés, et il commençait à ressentir le froid attaquer sa peau sans pitié. Alors, sans même penser à ôter son sous-vêtement — chose que Levi ne lui fit pas remarquer — il plongea son pied dans la baignoire, rencontrant le liquide déjà tiède, et y entra pour de bon la seconde suivante. Il attendit les ordres de Levi, mais celui-là semblait trop occupé à régler l'eau pour faire attention à lui. Prenant ses libertés pour se donner une contenance, Eren s'assit à l'intérieur de la baignoire — qui lui sembla plus large et plus longue que la moyenne. Il n'avait pas tort. Il se pencha en avant et ramena ses genoux contre les lui avant de les encercler de ses bras frêles attaqués par le froid. Être dénudé si brusquement n'allait pas arranger la sensation — mais l'eau dans laquelle il était au quart plongé arrangeait déjà les choses. Sans rien dire, il posa son menton entre ses deux genoux et regarda Levi se lever sans un mot, avant de disparaître de la pièce et de laisser la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour penser ; de longues minutes durant lesquelles Eren se perdit à plusieurs reprises. Il regardait son reflet dans l'eau chaude dont le niveau montait de minute en minute. Plus les secondes filaient plus le haut de son corps était assailli d'un froid immense, et maintenant qu'il était seul, il réalisa combien il avait mal à la tête. Il sentait des aiguilles transpercer son crâne et l'empêcher de penser correctement, même s'il soupçonnait Levi d'en être la cause. Peu à peu, sa tête se fit plus lourde, et il ferma les yeux pour oublier la sensation, bercé par l'eau du robinet de la baignoire.

"Ne t'endors pas dans la baignoire, gamin," marmonna une voix si proche qu'il sursauta légèrement, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Levi. Sa cravate était encore plus lâche qu'avant, et ses cheveux un peu plus en désordre. Quant à ses yeux, ils ne laissaient toujours rien passer.

Ses yeux se posèrent devant lui, contemplant les légères vagues de l'eau dans laquelle il était plongé, et reposa son menton dans le creux de ses genoux. Il ne sentit même pas Levi se pencher et de l'eau chaude couler agréablement le long de son dos. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent malgré l'avertissement de Levi, incapables de lutter face à la chaleur qui l'encerclait — et Levi. Levi. S'il suffisait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas redevenir un inconnu pour finir dans sa baignoire, il doutait en revanche que les choses ne soient définitives. Après ça, il le renverrait chez lui, et Levi oublierait sûrement tout. Quant à lui, son bagage émotionnel aurait doublé d'ampleur et l'oublier serait une double tâche. Quel idiot il faisait.

Durant quelques minutes, il savoura le contact de l'eau, que Levi faisait couler, encore et encore, le long de son dos, sur ses épaules, dans le creux de son cou, glissant jusqu'à retrouver le reste de l'eau. Une sensation pénible subsistait dans son ventre, mais il l'ignorait en silence, trop occupé à profiter des secondes volatiles que Levi lui accordait. Mais bien vite, l'envie de parler lui vint — ou plutôt, celle de poser des questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Il devait savoir.

"Dis, Levi." Il savait qu'il allait avoir l'air idiot mais rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, c'était trop tard de toute façon. Levi continuait à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans son dos, et Eren, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard vide. "Si Petra est ta fille…" aucun bruit ; il chercha la suite d'une voix calme et presque inaudible, "qui est la mère ?"

Pendant une minute, il ne se passa rien. Levi avait ignoré sa question comme il était capable de le faire. Puis, finalement, il soupira et Eren nota qu'il avait cessé de verser de l'eau sur sa peau. Il sentait d'ici, sans même regarder, ses avant-bras appuyés contre la paroi de la baignoire et le regard fatigué.

"Petra n'est pas ma fille."

Eren fronça les sourcils mais, toujours plongé dans cet océan de quiétude, parvint à articuler, "tu l'as adoptée ?"

"Tu entends ce que je te dis ?" répondit Levi un peu plus sèchement. "Ce n'est pas ma fille." Plus tard, tout bas, il ajouta, "idiot."

Une, deux, trois secondes ; c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'Eren relève légèrement la tête et la tourne dans sa direction. Il eut le temps de voir Levi regarder son propre reflet dans l'eau, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers lui et ne croise ses prunelles émeraude. Cette fois, son coeur ne partit pas au galop, sa respiration se ne coupa pas, rien n'éclata. Il n'y avait que lui, Levi, et le silence autour d'eux. L'eau chaude, la fatigue et ce nuage de flou qui l'enlaçait suffisaient à faire d'Eren un être apaisé, et faire face à Levi semblait tellement plus facile de cette manière. Il ne bougea pas, figé dans l'eau, et l'instant d'après, Levi se penchait pour poser son front contre l'épaule nue de l'adolescent. Devant le vide qui lui faisait maintenant face, il chercha quelque chose d'autre à regarder, alors que la chaleur qui émanait du front de Levi se mêlait aux perles d'eau encore présentes sur sa peau. Il sentait le souffle de l'homme dans son dos. Et ferma les yeux.

Eren ne comprenait pas qui était Petra, si elle n'était rien de tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait. Il avait dit qu'il s'en fichait, que Petra soit là — il était prêt à jouer les baby-sitters si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester près de Levi. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient plus ou moins claires, il ne ressentait plus rien ; rien qu'une brise de bien-être et la certitude que son coeur battait bien, dans sa poitrine, réagissant à la proxmité de Levi. Il réagit aussi quand il sentit Levi se détacher, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester ni même ressentir l'horrible absence de sa peau contre la sienne, Levi posa ses lèvres contre cette même épaule et Eren ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Tu n'es pas un étranger," dit-il.

La voix était lointaine et presque trop basse pour être entendue, si bien qu'un instant, Eren se demanda s'il était censée être témoin de ces mots. Mais paisible, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin, presque imperceptible sourire, et reposa son menton à l'endroit qui l'attendait. Une vague de chaleur monta en lui quand Levi embrassa son épaule une seconde fois, puis une troisième, un peu plus bas, et l'instant d'après, il appuya sa joue contre elle, posant une de ses paumes dans son dos. Levi ne s'excusa pas de l'avoir mis dehors, ni de l'avoir fait entrer en premier lieu. Il ne s'excusa de rien. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce qu'ils avaient là, maintenant, suffisait à effacer toutes les peines du passé, peu importe à qui elles appartenaient.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêné, ou nerveux ; mais il était anormalement calme, et dans le silence, retrouvait son souffle dans celui de Levi. Eren avait toujours été l'adolescent fier mais indécis, celui qui n'avait jamais trop la sensation d'être au bon endroit, même si au bout du compte, il y restait. Il était une étoile et il était certain que Levi était son ciel, sa nuit — peu importe les circonstances, ils se retrouvaient, indissociables l'un et l'autre. Ce n'était que sa version des choses, mais une étrange sensation le poussait à espérer, espérer quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il espérait quand même. Que le jour n'arrive pas. Qu'il brille encore. Que Levi soit là la nuit suivante. Qu'à l'aube, tout recommence. Ce n'était que maintenant que Levi avait une place, même moindre dans sa vie, qu'il réalisait combien la sienne avait été vide avant qu'il n'y rentre. Pas forcément mauvaise, non. Il avait des amis. Une famille. Les problèmes de l'adolescent type. Les aléas du lycée. Les angoisses d'un jeune de son âge. Les disputes avec un tel, ou un autre. Mais rien de tout ça n'avait de réel sens, sans lui. Il marchait sans savoir où aller et désormais, il savait sur quel seuil s'arrêter. Et il savait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Peu à peu, Levi se détacha et il releva la tête pour le trouver redressé près de la baignoire. C'était fou, mais il n'avait pas l'air différent. Pas d'un détail. Alors qu'en fermant les yeux, en écoutant sa voix calme et contrôlée, en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, il voyait un tout autre monde, un monde qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, il retrouverait sans doute dans ces prunelles grises qui brûlaient sa peau.

Il ne quitta pas Levi des yeux alors que celui-là attrapa le pommeau de douche et tourna le robinet pour verser de l'eau chaude sur ses cheveux. Il ferma les paupières juste le temps d'éviter de recevoir des gouttes dans les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour directement les poser sur lui. Les mains de Levi travaillaient d'un geste expert, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, les trempant d'une autre, nettoyant sa peau de tous mauvais souvenirs. Levi avait presque l'air de l'avoir oublié, et pourtant, il s'occupait de lui avec un soin précis, comme s'il avait peur de le briser entre ses doigts. C'était une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui, en tout cas, pas sur son visage. Au fond, cet homme avait mille manières de s'exprimer, des manières que le reste du monde ne pouvait pas soupçonner. Eren se sentit privilégié, comme si être témoin de cette facette plus qu'humaine, presque vulnérable, même, était la seule chose qui lui donnait vie. C'était un souvenir, mais une motivation. L'espoir de retrouver cette tendresse plus tard, n'importe quand.

Les choses étaient inattendues, tordues, étranges — tout ce que vous voulez. Mais c'était tout ce qu'Eren voulait. Il savait qu'il s'en contenterait infiniment. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Juste Levi. Il était la seule personne qui lui apparaissait réelle. Brute, grossière, honnête. Mais douce, humaine, avec une vie dont il ne savait rien — et chaque recoin était quelque chose à découvrir. Il avait l'avenir pour lui ; Levi avait déjà presque tout vécu, il le sentait dans la manière qu'il avait d'agir. Peut-être pas tout, ni le pire — mais il avait vécu plus que la plupart des gens autour de lui. Son calme, son silence, tout était quelque chose qu'Eren souhaitait apprivoisier. Il voulait dompter ce regard impitoyable qui se posait sur lui, lui apprendre à le laisser voir au-delà de cette carapace qu'il gardait près de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de vivre pour essayer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour conquis.

"Personne ne s'inquiètera pour toi ?" demanda la voix de Levi, et Eren, qui avait gardé ses yeux sur lui, vit à peine ses lèvres bouger.

"Mikasa n'est pas à la maison."

"Mikasa ?"

Pour la première fois, il sentit quelque chose dans sa voix, ce n'était pas tout à fait de la curiosité, mais c'était la chose la plus proche. Eren prit une grande inspiration, prenant compte d'absolument tout — la chaleur de l'eau, les mains de Levi dans ses cheveux, le torrent qui glissait dans son dos, la douceur de ses gestes, le silence de l'endroit, son rythme cardiaque étrangement calme, et les papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre.

"Ma soeur."

Il ne répondit pas, continuant sa tâche en silence, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Eren le regardait toujours sans tourner la tête, et que Levi était toujours aussi concentré, trop concentré pour lui rendre la pareille, l'eau se coupa. Levi reposa le pommeau de douche et se releva, laissant Eren recroquevillé sur lui-même alors qu'il s'approchait de l'évier sur lequel une seule brosse à dents était posée dans un verre. Alors, comme ça, Levi vivait seul. Il aurait pu s'en douter, mais d'une certaine manière, en avoir la certitude le rassurait quelque peu. Certes, il y avait Erwin, et l'étrange hypothèse que ce type aux cheveux blonds et à la carrure séduisante soit plus qu'un simple collègue, ou peu importe ce qu'il était. Mais il était trop soulagé d'avoir Levi à ses côtés pour s'en préoccuper. Après tout, chaque minute passée avec Eren était une minute qu'il ne passait pas avec Erwin. Voir les choses de cette manière était nettement plus plaisant, en tout cas.

Levi ouvrit un placard pour en sortir une nouvelle serviette de bain et s'approcha de la baignoire en la lui tendant. Eren n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se releva, suivi par le bruit familier de l'eau qui dansait. Il attrapa la serviette et la seconde d'après, Levi était déjà retourné. Eren s'essuya le visage, calmement, sans rien dire. Il ressentait toujours ces flammes dans son estomac, mais sa nervosité avait bel et bien disparu. Alors il savoura cet instant pur durant lequel il s'autorisait à être lui-même, et tout en tamponnant le doux tissu contre sa peau mouillée, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Levi, qui avait ramassé ses habits pour aller les laver — ce qu'il avait déduit, du moins. Encore une fois, l'homme disparut en sortant de la pièce, laissant à Eren quelques minutes pour faire le reste, et il déboucha la baignoire avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ses épaules. Après avoir vérifié que ses pieds étaient secs, il frotta ses cheveux dans ses paumes et se fraya un chemin hors de la pièce, autant par curiosité que par envie. Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'il réalisa combien l'air à l'intérieur avait été lourd et chaud, et une fois dans la pièce principale de son appartement, Eren resserra la serviette contre lui.

"C'est le plus grand que j'ai mais je ne promets rien," fit Levi sans lever la tête, occupé à faire quelque chose derrière le comptoir qu'Eren ne voyait pas. Il pointa du menton un vêtement plié sur un tabouret et Eren s'approcha prudemment.

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire glisser la serviette de ses épaules, il attrapa le vêtement que Levi, de toute évidence, voulait qu'il mette, et le déplia avec soin. C'était un t-shirt large, étonnamment large, oui — d'une blancheur parfaite. La peau de Levi était déjà pâle, presque cadavrérique à certains instants, mais celle d'Eren, au contraire, était dorée et chaude, elle sentait l'été, le soleil, le doux contact de l'eau salée. Trost avait du succès durant l'été, mais c'était bientôt l'hiver et Eren se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, se cantonnant aux sweatshirts pour ne pas avoir à sortir de sa zone de confort habituelle.

Eren ne prit pas la peine de frotter son sous-vêtement pour le faire sécher et se glissa à l'intérieur du t-shirt, étonnamment trop grand pour lui. Etant donné que Levi était plus petit que lui, il se demanda silencieusement comment il s'était retrouvé avec un habit aussi large, mais ne voulut pas s'attarder sur la question, au cas où la réponse n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre. Levi le regardait faire, attentif, comme s'il attendait le moment où Eren ferait un faux pas. Eren lissa le tissu le long de son estomac et constata qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, si bien qu'on ne distinguait que le bas de son caleçon. Dans quelques minutes, il serait sûrement humide aussi, mais tant pis. Il était trop content d'être là pour en tenir compte.

Sans trop attendre la permission, l'adolescent s'assit sur un des tabourets, en face de Levi qui, debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, avait l'air de préparer à manger. L'homme avait cessé de l'observer pour vaquer à ses occupations, et le silence était tel qu'un instant, Eren pouvait même oublier qu'il respirait. C'était étrange, mais l'appartement de Levi avait quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant, et il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Pourtant il y était déjà venu. Mais rien n'était comparable — la pluie s'abattait paisiblement contre ce qu'il reconnut comme un toit de verre, détail qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus la dernière fois. Le jour, la lumière qui s'y engouffrait devait être douce et agréable. Il se surprit à avoir envie d'en être témoin et après avoir regardé la pluie tomber au-dessus de sa tête — impression vraiment troublante puisque jamais les gouttes n'arrivaient sur lui — il s'autorisa un vague coup d'oeil autour d'eux. C'était aux arrêts de bus, et dans le bus lui-même, que Levi et Eren avaient partagé des moments réels ; mais ici, tout de suite, rien n'avait l'air plus réel que ça. Il ressentait tout en même : la tiédeur de la pièce, tantôt agréable, tantôt porteuse de frissons, le toit de verre et le murmure de la pluie, comme un secret, les lumières fanées et timides qui éclairaient la pièce ici et là, avec l'intimité d'un soir d'été, le doux contact du coton contre sa peau, celui du T-shirt de Levi, malgré les gouttes d'eau qui encore subsistaient sur son corps, l'enveloppant d'une couche humide et presque collante, ou encore le bruit lointain de la circulation — qui en fait n'était qu'en bas de la rue — et la respiration impeccable du petit homme aux cheveux de jais qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa cravate lâche, ses manches retroussées, la brève parcelle de peau dévoilée par ses boutons défaits. Ses mèches sombres qui dansaient devant son front. Ses prunelles grises, alertes et intouchables.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais il était sûr d'une chose; il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas tout de suite.

"Quand —" commença finalement Eren après avoir longuement réfléchi quant à la formulation de sa phrase.

"Tu partiras quand la pluie aura cessé," répondit Levi en le coupant brusquement.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas terminé sa question. Il devait être horriblement prévisible, ou bien était-ce Levi qui avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Dans tous les cas, sa réponse fut un soulagement. Bref, cependant, puisque Levi cessa ce qu'il était en train, fit une pause dans ses gestes et leva les yeux pour attraper ceux, verts et vifs, d'Eren.

"Enlève-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage ou je l'effacerai moi-même."

Une partie d'Eren fut curieuse de savoir comment il s'y prendrait, mais à en juger par l'air sérieux de Levi et sa voix presque menaçante, il ne voulut pas tenter le diable. De plus, obéir à Levi lui apportait une drôle de satisfaction, comme s'il savait que, pour une fois, il faisait la bonne chose. Qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Certes, sortir à une heure pareille pour toquer à la porte d'un inconnu ne semblait pas raisonnable, mais quand il n'était question que de Levi, lui obéir semblait être la chose à faire. Ça lui suffisait.

Levi finit de couper peu importe ce qui était sur son plan de travail et d'un geste expert, fit glisser le couteau le long de la planche en bois pour ramener les petits morceaux colorés jusqu'au bord, où il tenait un récipient vide. Ils tombèrent d'un seul coup, c'était net et précis, et aucun doute là-dessus, Levi avait des mains expertes. (Surtout comparées à celles, maladroites et peu habiles, d'Eren.)

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Levi d'une voix neutre. Comme toujours, elle était dénuée d'intérêt ; il posait la question comme si c'était une contrainte et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Eren réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait pas mangé mais la sensation de faim était inexistante, remplacée par des bulles délicieuses qui naissaient dans son estomac à chaque minute. Il savait que s'il essayait, il ne pourrait pas manger. Alors il se contenta de secouer la tête et même si Levi ne le regardait pas, il savait qu'il l'avait vu. Senti. À sa surprise, Levi contempla le bol qui contenait ce qu'il avait préparé et après quelques secondes de réflexion, s'avança en direction du réfrigérateur pour le mettre au frais. Eren conclut qu'il n'avait pas faim non plus.

Il resta assis là quelques minutes à regarder Levi nettoyer sa cuisine avec soin. Il avait cru comprendre que Levi attachait une importance considérable à la propreté et à l'hygiène, et sentit une vague de malaise l'envahir en réalisant que sa maladresse conduisant, le plus souvent, à salir tout ce qui l'entourait. Il espérait ne pas en faire la démonstration de sitôt — mais quelque part, il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de revenir ici. Dans ce lieu presque sacré, bercé par la pluie et le silence, apaisé par la blancheur des murs et la transparence parfaite des grandes vitres, donnant un aperçu du monde au-delà de ces murs. Mais rien, dehors, ne semblait mieux que l'endroit où il se trouvait dans l'instant.

Levi lui indiqua sa chambre et tandis qu'il était parti dans le salon récupérer des affaires (il le sut au bruit qu'il fit), il s'autorisa à regarder à droite à gauche. Sa chambre était sobre, c'était même la chambre la plus sobre qu'il ait jamais vue. Son lit double n'était constitué que de deux épais matelas superposés, et le drap et les oreillers étaient d'un gris monotone — quant au drap principal, il était d'une blancheur aussi impeccable que celle du t-shirt de Levi. Le lit était placé en diagonale dans la pièce, occupant l'espace de manière judicieuse, et derrière le matelas, dans le coin du mur, il y avait un lampadaire de couleur rouge, déjà allumé. Le reste de la pièce n'était constitué que d'un fauteuil, dans un des trois coins restants, d'une large et grande fenêtre qui prenait presque tout un mur, et d'une petite table basse sur laquelle était posé un Macbook gris. Il nota une pile de dossier impeccablement superposés à la droite de son lit, juste à côté de la petite table, et une commode près du fauteuil, sur laquelle était posée une boîte de rangement et une bougie éteinte. Aussi, sur le sol près du lit, étaient posés plusieurs livres abîmées, négligemment posés les uns sur les autres, et dont il n'eut qu'un aperçu des titres. L'un d'eux était écrit en français, il eut le temps de le remarquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse étendre ses recherches, les pas de Levi retentissaient derrière lui, si fort qu'il sentit sans le moindre mal qu'il était dans la même pièce. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que les lumières du couloir étaient éteintes, comme le reste, d'ailleurs, et Levi ferma la porte derrière lui. Il portait toujours ses habits de travail mais ne semblait pas décidé à se changer tout de suite, et Eren se contenta de se tenir debout au milieu de la chambre, embarrassé et mal à l'aise, tentant de se concentrer sur le bruit de la pluie contre la large fenêtre pour oublier sa gêne.

"Repose-toi," lâcha Levi. C'était un ordre, Eren le sentit, et il n'avait pas envie de protester. La fatigue l'engourdissait presque, rendant ses gestes lents et laborieux, et l'océan de calme qui l'étourdissait commençait à prendre le dessus, alors, sans rien dire, il s'assit sur le lit de Levi et après avoir balancé ses jambes sur le matelas, se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras écartés. Il entendit Levi ricaner à cette vue et un vague sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'entente de ce son particulier. Ce n'était pas un rire léger, il était moqueur, mais la manière qu'il avait de vibrer dans la gorge de Levi était délicieuse.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et observa Levi tandis que celui-là s'asseyait devant son lit, appuyant son dos contre les matelas, et tirant légèrement la table basse dans sa direction. Il alluma l'écran de son ordinateur portable et attrapa un dossier en l'ouvrant d'un geste expert, et ses doigts habiles coururent le long de la page à la recherche de l'information qu'il cherchait. Eren se posait des tas de questions sur son compte. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été aussi curieux à propos de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais Levi n'était pas une simple question avec une simple réponse — il était un millier de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Il était un mystère avec un coeur, un point d'interrogation avec des secrets. Eren voulait tout savoir — comment il aimait son café le matin, quel métier il pratiquait, qui il fréquentait, quels étaient son passé et son présent avec Erwin, où avait-il grandi, quelle était sa couleur préférée, s'il préférait l'été ou l'hiver, la chaleur ou le froid, le jour ou la nuit. Mais Eren était trop occupé à regarder les muscles de ses épaules se contracter à chacun de ses gestes pour lui poser la moindre question.

Levi lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur le côté et continua son travail en silence. Eren pouvait déjà sentir sa respiration s'effacer sous le poids de ses songes éveillés. Durant plusieurs minutes, Eren ne dit rien, calmé par la simple présence de Levi et la mélodie reposante de la pluie dehors. Il savourait l'odeur fraîche de la pièce et la douceur du t-shirt de Levi, le confort de ses draps, l'obscurité parfaite de sa chambre alors qu'au dehors un ciel bleu sombre commençait à éclairer les alentours — puis Levi se mit à faire danser ses longs doigts fins sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et Eren s'autorisa à fermer les yeux deux petites secondes. Juste deux secondes.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il les avait fermés qu'il était déjà emporté par le courant du torrent de ses rêves, celui qui l'emportait loin d'ici, mais toujours, toujours près de Levi. Au loin, il entendait encore la litanie merveilleuse de ses doigts sur les touches.


	11. Jealousy

La première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière, timide et adolescente, qui transperçait l'immense vitre pour noyer la pièce dans une semi-clarté matinale, bleuâtre et irréelle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi et réaliser qu'il était déjà le matin — enfin, ce qui s'en rapprochait — était surprenant. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, constatant qu'il s'était endormi sur les draps au passage, et ses yeux s'accomodèrent à l'environnement avant de se poser à ses côtés. La table basse n'avait pas bougé, mais le personnage calme et silencieux qu'il avait trouvé devant celle-là la dernière fois n'y était plus. En effet, Levi dormait à ses côtés, et lui non plus n'avait pas pris la peine de se glisser sous les draps. La pluie avait cessé (le réaliser lui coûta un léger pincement au coeur ; Levi avait bien dit qu'il partirait une fois la pluie calmée) et le ciel bleu et sombre dominait la ville, dénué de nuages. Levi s'était changé et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en réalisant combien cet instant était étrange — c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Levi en autre chose qu'un costume dont il ne prenait même pas la peine de deviner le prix exorbitant (seulement vêtu pour le coup d'un short de pyjama couleur taupe et d'un t-shirt gris), et il se réveillait aux côtés d'un type plus âgé, dans le lit d'un inconnu. Certes, Levi n'était plus tellement un inconnu — l'avait-il jamais été ? — mais de l'extérieur, les choses apparaissaient ainsi. Eren déglutit difficilement en posant ses yeux sur le visage paisible et endormi de Levi, incapable de détourner le regard. Il avait l'air tellement serein, tellement calme, c'en était injuste. Levi avait toujours eu cette expression tranquille, mais ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, et ses fines lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser passer un imperceptible sifflement. Eren se perdit dans la contemplation silencieuse de son aîné et se demanda quoi faire.

Si Levi se réveillait et le trouvait encore là alors que la pluie avait cessé, il lui arracherait sûrement les yeux. C'était le deal après tout. Et il avait déjà gaspillé assez de son temps comme ça. Eren sentit une brève panique naître dans sa poitrine, encombrant sa respiration, et sonda le vide autour de lui comme pour en récupérer quelque solution. C'était sans compter sur la personne à ses côtés.

"Oi, gamin," marmonna une voix lointaine.

Eren posa ses yeux sur l'homme allongé à ses côtés et eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Ses yeux étaient définitivement fermés, et ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes, mais il était certain de l'avoir entendu parler. Parlait-il dans son sommeil ? C'est ce qu'Eren finit par se dire jusqu'à ce que Levi ne continue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en grimaçant, le visage à moitié enfoui dans un des trois oreillers.

"Tu vas arrêter de me regarder fixement ?" Il grogna dans l'oreiller, et l'un de ses deux bras bougea maladroitement. "C'est putain de flippant."

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il remercia silencieusement le ciel pour que Levi ait les yeux fermés. Il commençait à s'habituer aux répliques acides du plus âgé, il arrivait même à deviner, parfois, ce qu'il dirait devant telle et telle chose, dans telle et telle situation. Mais les circonstances étaient spéciales — il venait de se réveiller à ses côtés et dans sa poitrine grandissait l'horrible réalisation du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller.

Pourtant, il le devait.

"Est-ce que—" il chercha ses mots, de toute évidence mal à l'aise, autant devant sa question stupide que par le manque de réaction de Levi qui, endormi, aurait pu décrocher de la réalité à tout moment sans le prévenir. Ce n'était pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude, pourtant ; Levi n'était pas le meilleur dans la catégorie "exprimer une émotion". "Est-ce que je dois— heu— m'en aller ?"

Ses mots lui semblaient stupides comme ce n'était pas permis mais il avait besoin de savoir. Rester à ses côtés sans en avoir la permission était la pire des fautes. De celles à ne pas commettre. Et même s'il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, pour éviter de tomber sur sa soeur, par exemple, et de lui devoir une explication, son côté faible refusait de le laisser s'éloigner de ce visage assoupi qu'il observait malgré tout ce que Levi lui avait dit.

Comme Levi ne répondait pas, il attendit, mais toujours rien. Il finit par se convaincre que Levi s'était endormi et une vague de déception déferla dans son ventre, éclaboussant la jeune panique d'un peu plus tôt. Mais alors qu'il avait jeté ses jambes hors du lit, prêt à sortir de la pièce pour retrouver ses habits de la veille, une poigne incroyablement forte attrapa son bras et il gémit de douleur autant que de surprise. Ses yeux glissèrent derrière lui et il trouva Levi semi-redressé, appuyé sur un coude, et l'autre bras tendu pour le rattraper. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ils ne cillaient pas, si bien qu'Eren eut l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi. Pouvait-il vraiment sortir de cette brume de sommeil quand il le souhaitait ? Est-ce qu'un corps humain pouvait vraiment réagir aussi vite ? Visiblement, oui, et puisque Levi ne désserra pas son emprise sur lui ni ne dit mot, il se perdit sous le rythme effréné des battements de son propre coeur. Une chance que Levi ne les entende pas.

Un instant, Eren pensa qu'il allait dire _reste encore_ ou _ne pars pas, _mais Levi, fidèle à lui-même, se garda d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Ce visage intimidant l'observait sans fléchir, et Eren finit par reposer ses jambes sur le matelas. Comme s'il avait attendu ce geste depuis le début, les doigts de Levi quittèrent peu à peu le bras qu'il gardait prisonnier et se rallongea doucement, comblant le faible espace qui séparait encore sa tête de l'oreiller. Eren s'appuya sur le matelas de sa main droite, et, tête inclinée, regarda Levi alors que celui-là l'imitait. Il savait qu'il devrait détourner les yeux ou simplement s'en aller quand même, mais c'était trop tentant. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence. Levi l'observait avec l'intensité d'un félin immobile, des billes alertes à la place des yeux, et Eren lui rendait un regard troublé, mêlant trop d'émotions pour que Levi ne puisse en lire ne serait-ce qu'une.

Un élan d'inconscience, peut-être, de la folie, sûrement aussi, toujours était-il qu'Eren sentit l'audace lui brûler les doigts et il se pencha légèrement en avant, tendant le bras avec douceur pour ne pas esquisser de geste brusque. Il traitait Levi comme le félin qu'il semblait être, et en contrepartie, Levi se comportait avec une méfiance singulière, indéfinissable. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la méfiance, mais Eren était incapable de mettre un doigt dessus. Ses doigts trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'au visage de Levi, du moins, la partie qui était exposée, l'autre étant profondément enfouie dans l'oreiller que ses deux bras enlaçaient froidement. Levi ne cilla pas, et Eren sembla hésiter, mais le coeur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, il posa ses doigts sur la joue du plus âgé.

Et alors qu'il pensait que Levi repousserait sa main d'un geste dégoûté, ou qu'il recevrait une menace supplémentaire, Levi ne fit que fermer les yeux. Quelque chose éclata en lui, mais de la bonne manière. C'était plus intense que le soulagement, plus fort que l'espoir; c'était la certitude qu'il pouvait tout faire en cet instant. C'est sûrement ce qui le poussa à caresser sa joue du bout de son pouce, respirant chaque seconde un air encore plus pur que la seconde précédente. Levi rouvrit finalement les yeux, plus calme que jamais, et il constata que son froncement de sourcils avait disparu à nouveau. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu, mais d'un autre côté, ces deux yeux gris étaient tout ce qu'il savait reconnaître ces derniers temps. Doucement, Levi posa sa propre main sur la sienne et des minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Eren avait mal au poignet sur lequel il appuyait tout son poids, mais il s'en fichait. Seigneur, il s'en fichait tellement tant que Levi était là.

Une lumière bleue — celle du ciel endormi — tombait sur le visage de Levi et Eren était incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Il ne savait pas quels mots il avaient dits, quel chemin il avait pris pour arriver ici, pour aller si loin, mais il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, accompli. Ce qu'était Levi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais malgré le tourbillons de questions qui criaient dans son tête, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réponses, pas tout de suite, pas encore. Hésitant, Eren lui sourit et ne fut pas surpris que Levi lui réponde en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis ce fut au tour de Levi de caresser sa main, et Eren le regarda faire en silence.

"Je vais devoir aller travailler."

Sa voix était sérieuse, basse, lointaine — mais quelque part Eren sentit que c'était presque une plainte. Quand il réalisa que Levi n'avait aucune envie de se lever, et que cela avait peut-être — peut-être — quelque chose à voir avec sa présence à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement une nouvelle fois. Il entendit Levi claquer un "tsk" exaspéré sur sa langue et attraper sa main pour la détacher de son visage, mais au lieu de la repousser simplement, il les posa sur le matelas et encercla ses longs doigts des siens. Eren se sentit voler.

"Ah oui…" fit Eren d'une voix interrogatrice et pensive, aérienne, mais ce n'était pas tellement une question.

"Hn," confirma Levi en hochant doucement la tête dans son oreiller.

Une minute plus tard, les doigts de Levi glissèrent hors de sa portée et il regarda le petit homme se redresser sur le matelas avant de se lever et de s'arrêter devant la grande commode en bois noir au fond de la pièce. Il tira un tiroir, changea d'avis, en tira un deuxième, et en sortit une chemise impeccablement pliée, d'un noir impénétrable. Eren le regarda faire, immobile sur le lit, alors que Levi retirait son t-shirt. Il ne vit que ses épaules et les muscles de son dos répondre à ses gestes, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il déglutisse difficilement, conscient que c'était la première fois qu'il avait un aperçu de la peau nue de Levi. Il l'observa boutonner sa chemise en lui tournant le dos, puis faire glisser son short de coton le long de ses cuisses, avant de le récupérer d'un bras habile et de le plier correctement, l'échangeant dans le tiroir contre un pantalon de costume tout aussi noir que sa chemise. Quand Levi eut finalement terminé son affaire, il se tourna vers Eren et croisa les bras contre son torse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" fit-il d'une voix presque exaspérée.

Levi fronçait les sourcils alors qu'Eren semblait sortir d'un long songe lointain. Il secoua doucement la tête pour lui-même, rampa hors du lit et pris soin d'éviter de marcher sur les livres posés à même le sol, avant de dépasser Levi d'un air timide, tirant nerveusement sur le bas du T-shirt pour couvrir ses cuisses. Une fois dans la cuisine, il trouva ses affaires pliées sur le comptoir et le soulagement lui vint comme une claque ; il se voyait mal fouiller tout l'appartement alors que Levi l'attendait impatiemment. Dans sa bulle solitaire, il n'entendit pas Levi arriver derrière lui et se raidit de surprise quand il sentit deux lèvres effleurer son épaule dans un vague baiser. Ses joues chauffèrent presque instantanément et il s'autorisa à regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais déjà Levi s'éloignait en direction du salon, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Eren l'observa s'en aller avant de troquer le t-shirt de Levi contre ses propres habits. Ils avaient séché depuis le temps, et quitter le confort du vêtement trop grand pour lui était presque pénible. Alors qu'il ajustait son t-shirt sur son estomac, les yeux rivés sur le tissu blanc plié sur le comptoir, la voix de Levi lui parvint.

"Garde-le."

Eren se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, Levi était assis sur le canapé, une cigarette à la main, occupé à lire quelque chose dans la semi-obscurité du matin.

"Il te va bien." Sur ces mots, il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux émeraude, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Eren sente son coeur partir au galop. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà baissé la tête, porté la cigarette à sa bouche, et d'autres mots emplissaient la pièce dans un murmure apaisant. "Le blanc va bien avec ta peau dorée," répéta-t-il comme pour se donner une explication, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'y porter le moindre intérêt.

Eren lutta en silence pour réprimer un sourire idiot qui perçait sur le bout de ses lèvres. Dieu savait qu'il était toujours amer et agressif avec ses amis, mais en présence de Levi, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de tout aussi vulnérable, mais qui ne se cachait plus derrière une façade féroce pour tenter de l'ignorer. Il était un adolescent stupide et nerveux, gêné pour un rien, plein d'espoir illusoire et de rêves étouffés. Avec Levi, il était lui-même, et même s'il n'aimait pas tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était toujours préférable. Eren baissa les yeux sur le tissu qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses mains, comme un enfant regarderait sa peluche, les yeux pleins d'amour et de confiance. Non seulement il allait ramener un morceau de Levi chez lui, mais Levi était sincère — il trouvait réellement que cette couleur (le blanc, la pureté, disait-on) lui allait bien. Avec des origines turques, Eren avait une peau hâlée et pleine de merveilles, et la blancheur immaculée du T-shirt apparaissait dans un contraste époustouflant. Il était certain que sur Levi, il serait d'un blanc similaire. Hivernal. Alors que sur lui, c'était un blanc d'été, un blanc chaud.

Le coeur lourd et plein de mélodies, il tint le tissu contre sa poitrine tout en cherchant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il les enfila maladroitement, et Levi, quant à lui, s'était rendu dans la cuisine entre temps pour se servir un café noir (alors, il les buvait ainsi). Sans doute Eren était-il prévisible pour un garçon de son âge, c'était sûrement pour ça que Levi avait deviné à l'avance qu'il n'aimait pas ce café. Alors, sans rien dire, il fit glisser un verre d'eau le long du comptoir et Eren, de l'autre côté, l'observa curieusement deux, trois secondes avant de l'attraper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas du bâtiment, à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois. Cette fois où Eren avait fumé une cigarette avant de s'en aller dans la pénombre, laissant un Eren troublé et persuadé qu'il allait rejoindre le dénommé Erwin. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre…

"La prochaine fois, prends un parapluie," souffla Levi en secouant doucement la tête, réajustant correctement sa veste de costume.

Le temps s'était calmé, on entendait même les oiseaux les plus braves chanter à cette heure timide. Toujours aucune trace du soleil mais le bleu du ciel s'éclairait légèrement, percé de-ci de-là par des teintes pâles, jaunes et roses. On pouvait aisément deviner la trace de la pluie mais elle avait cessé suffisamment longtemps auparavant pour que la nature se soit calmée et remise. Levi plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son Blackberry, sous les yeux attentifs d'Eren qui attendait le signal pour s'en aller.

L'arrêt de bus était juste là, à quelques mètres. Et Eren n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui si cela voulait dire sacrifier quelques minutes précieuses aux côtés de Levi. Alors il attendait, l'air de rien, alerte du moindre bruit, du moindre geste — mais l'endroit était désert, il n'y avait qu'eux. Seuls au monde.

"Donne-moi ton téléphone."

Eren ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise mais il obéit rapidement, tendant l'appareil sorti de sa poche en direction de Levi. Il regarda son aîné glisser son regard d'un téléphone à l'autre, tapant sur les touches des deux mobiles, avant de verrouiller le sien et de tendre à Eren son téléphone. Eren laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

"Pour les urgences," ajouta Levi devant son air satisfait.

En guise de réponse, Eren leva sa main, qui tenait son téléphone, et avant que Levi ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le bruit d'un cliché retentit doucement. Levi fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant mais Eren avait déjà amené son téléphone hors de sa portée, et son sourire grandissait de seconde en seconde.

"C'est juste une photo." Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent, amusées. "Mais tu aurais pu sourire."

Il entendit Levi lâcher un vague "tsk" avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu—" mais Levi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà un véhicule imposant s'arrêtait à leurs côtés.

Eren ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il sentit son coeur paniquer dans la seconde et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

"Oublie," marmonna Levi d'un air ennuyé. Il commença à s'éloigner sans un mot puis, finalement, juste avant d'entrer le bus, il se tourna vers Eren et lui lança un sourire moqueur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il leva sa main, à son tour, et il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la confirmation pour savoir que Levi venait de lui rendre la pareille en lui volant une photo en retour. Justice. Puis il se passa quelque chose — Levi éclata de rire. Ça ne dura qu'une, deux secondes, à peine ; mais c'était bien là, emprisonné dans la poitrine d'Eren comme un écho sans fin. Il voulut fermer les yeux pour savourer cette douce mélodie mais il était trop occupé à voler le sourire de Levi, sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

"À plus, gamin," lâcha Levi tout en montant dans le bus.

L'homme disparut et Eren n'attendit pas davantage pour se retourner vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter, et porter le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres, songeur. Levi allait être sa mort, il le savait. Mais dans un dernier sourire, il déverrouilla son téléphone et tomba nez à nez avec la photo de Levi, capturant un visage calme et serein, légèrement ennuyé. Deux prunelles grises perçantes et intenses. Une peau de poupée, parfaite. Et des cheveux sombres dont il rêvait maintenant de glisser ses doigts dedans.

* * *

Dimanche soir, Eren s'allongea sur son lit avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. Les événements de la veille et de la matinée avaient été comme un rêve, et quelque part, il n'avait qu'une seule preuve de leur réalité : la photo qu'il avait prise de Levi avant qu'il ne monte dans le bus. Une part de lui se demanda égoïstement si Levi avait regardé, de son côté, celle qu'il avait volée de lui, et il reconnut sans mal la chaleur qui enserra son coeur. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux papillons dans son ventre. Mais il en rougissait toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner au sommeil, Eren sentit quelque chose vibrer à ses côtés, et tâta les draps dans l'obscurité pour trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Quand enfin ses doigts se refermèrent sur son téléphone il retint à grand peine la course folle qu'entreprenait son coeur, et déverrouilla l'écran en plissant les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante. Quand un nom familier s'afficha à l'écran, ce fut définitivement son dernier souffle.

_Levi. _C'était Levi.

**De : Levi**

**Il pleut demain. N****'oublie pas ton parapluie, gamin.**

Un rire grave naquit au fond de sa gorge et il relut le message une bonne dizaine de fois. Il était court, mais ça lui ressemblait. Habituellement, Eren ne prenait pas la peine de bien écrire quand il envoyait des messages, mais puisque c'était Levi, il voulait bien paraître. Alors, avec tout le soin du monde, il appuya sur "répondre" et prit une grande inspiration.

**À : Levi**

**Bonne nuit.**

Il rougit dans le silence de sa chambre, retenant un rire gêné face à ce qu'il venait d'envoyer sans réfléchir. Si Levi le prenait déjà pour un idiot, maintenant, ça n'avait plus de limites — et il roula sur son ventre pour enfouir son visage dans son énorme oreiller. Il avait un lit double, mais plusieurs oreillers, parce qu'Eren était un adolescent et que rien ne lui suffisait jamais. Une sensation désagréable se forma dans son estomac et il prit une autre inspiration pour tenter de la chasser; en vain.

Ce n'est que lorsque son téléphone vibra une deuxième fois, le faisant presque sursauter, qu'il parvint à oublier son malaise.

**De : Levi**

**Idiot.**

Eren se mit à sourire dans l'obscurité, conscient que Levi devait lever les yeux au ciel au moment même. Il était si près et pourtant si loin… Peu désireux de s'enfoncer davantage, Eren décida de ne pas répondre (de toute façon il était presque sûr que Levi n'aurait pas répondu à un message de plus), et posa son appareil, soudainement précieux, à ses côtés. Son souffle s'apaisa alors qu'il se remémorait le doux écho du rire de Levi, celui qu'il voulait avaler encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Pouvait-on un jour s'en lasser ?

Il entendit quelqu'un passer dans le couloir et des bribes de voix à l'extérieur de sa chambre, mais déjà Eren fermait les yeux et tout comme la veille, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'endormait, un sourire béat sur le visage.

* * *

Jean s'agitait à ses côtés et Eren l'écoutait à peine déblatérer sur la manière qu'avait eue Mikasa de l'ignorer lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il n'en avait que faire, vraiment, et feindre l'intérêt ne servait à rien, alors il se contentait de regarder au-delà de la vitre du bus, toujours satisfait de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Même si Jean lui bloquait la sortie, il était coincé ici de toute façon. Il laissa _Shooting Star _d'Owl City détendre ses nerfs alors que Jean ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il portait ses écouteurs, trop occupé à se plaindre à voix haute. Dieu merci, le bus était quasiment vide à cette heure-là. C'était environ treize heures et Jean et lui avaient exceptionnellement fini les cours plus tôt, alors ils rentraient chez Eren pour s'entraîner à la batterie (et au chant, pour Jean). Certes, Bertholdt et Ymir ne pouvaient pas venir, Bertholdt car il était à un entraînement de tennis, et Ymir parce qu'elle traînait encore avec Christa, mais ils pouvaient très bien s'en sortir à deux étant donné qu'ils étaient maîtres dans l'art de procrastiner (au fond, aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'intention de travailler, et ce à partir du moment où ils étaient montés dans ce bus).

Eren cherchait un moyen d'échapper au brouhaha lointain de la voix de Jean quand soudain, il remarqua que trois passagers étaient entrés dans le bus. Et puisque le hasard ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, c'est au moment même où Jean décida d'attraper le visage d'Eren entre ses mains (seul moyen possible pour attirer son attention, et encore, c'était un échec cuisant) qu'Eren croisa le regard de Levi. Il fronça les sourcils avant toute chose, ses yeux glissant des mains de Jean jusqu'à son propre visage, l'air profondément irrité. Eren lui rendit un regard surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver là, ce qui était stupide puisque c'était toujours quand il s'y attendait le moins qu'il croisait Levi. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, alors qu'il était presque certain de déceler une lueur désapprobatrice dans les yeux de Levi (et une pointe de possessivité), Eren regarda aux côtés du petit homme pour y trouver une femme brune à lunettes qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vue auparavant, et… Erwin. Le grand type blond séduisant, celui qui un jour avait posé sa main sur celle de Levi. Accident, peut-être — mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : le fait été que ça s'était passé, et chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce soir où Levi s'était éloigné dans la nuit, sûrement pour aller le retrouver, son coeur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

C'est pire qui se passa en cet instant. Il sentit presque de la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de partager, même si Levi ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été question de quoi que ce soit. Mais puisque Levi avait décidé d'amener Erwin par ici, alors Eren décida de lui rendre la pareille, et après avoir soutenu ses prunelles grises quelques secondes, il attrapa les mains de Jean (qui se tut aussitôt) pour les retirer de son visage, et après les avoir doucement quittées, se pencha vers son ami pour attraper un cil sous son oeil gauche. Jean le regarda sans rien dire, trop surpris pour protester, et sûrement coupé trop court dans ses pensées pour pouvoir reprendre le fil de sa plainte de sitôt. Il jeta un drôle de regard à Eren mais celui-là l'ignora superbement, impatient de croiser celui de Levi pour guetter sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu : ses fines lèvres semblaient indissociables et ses sourcils froncés ne révélaient plus seulement de l'ennui, mais de la frustration.

Jean lui parlait, tout autant que la femme brune parlait à Levi, mais aucun des deux intéressés ne se donnait la peine de rendre un regard ni d'écouter un seul stupide mot. Et quand, finalement, Levi brisa leur contact visuel, ce fut pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et l'estomac retourné, il sut ce qui l'attendait — une minute plus tard, son propre téléphone vibra et il retint un sourire. Levi l'observait avec un air de défi sur le visage et quand il ouvrit le message, il en sentit toute la fureur.

**De : Levi**

**Pr****éviens ton ami qu'il surveille ses mains s'il ne tient pas à les perdre. Un accident est vite arrivé.**

C'était une menace en l'air mais quelque part, la manière qu'avait Levi de la poser était tout à fait sérieuse. Il ne lui couperait peut-être pas les mains, mais il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Levi était capable de le lui faire payer. Le coeur battant, il laissa ses doigts maladroits taper une réponse sous les yeux impatients de Levi.

**À : Levi**

**Seulement si tu pr****éviens ton ami de la même chose.**

Quand Levi reçut la réponse, il ouvrit le message et un sourcil se haussa, joueur. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Erwin, puis à Eren, puis à son téléphone.

**De : Levi**

**Jaloux ?**

Eren sentit son coeur se bloquer dans sa cage thoracique. Oui, il était jaloux, il le savait, mais le fait que Levi le sache désormais avait une couleur différente. Tant pis — de toute manière il n'avait jamais été doué pour garder ce genre d'émotions pour soi. Son corps parlait pour lui. Et sa langue fourchait aisément, aussi.

**À : Levi**

**La balle est dans ton camp.**

Il vit Levi relever la tête de son téléphone avec un vague sourire aux lèvres et au même moment, Erwin appuya sur le bouton de l'arrêt. Levi eut juste le temps de lui taper un autre message avant que le bus ne s'arrête à nouveau.

**De : Levi**

**Forneret a dit que la jalousie voit tout, except****é ce qui est. **

**N****'oublie pas de mettre en garde ton ami.**

Quand Eren finit de lire le message, Levi était déjà sorti du bus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de chercher son regard de l'autre côté de la vitre que déjà le bus reprenait sa route, et c'est une drôle de sensation dans le ventre qu'il verrouilla son téléphone, remarquant pensivement que Jean avait repris son monologue.

"Eren, tu m'écoutes ?"

Troublé, Eren croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Non, il ne l'écoutait pas, pas même une seule seconde, parce qu'il était trop occupé à ancrer les faits dans sa mémoire.

Levi était jaloux.


	12. One Step Closer

Après cette réalisation surprenante, Eren commença à voir les choses d'une manière différente. Ce n'était plus lui et Levi, c'était eux. Il ne s'agissait plus d'être jaloux des gens qui approchaient cet homme, mais d'être témoin de la même chose de l'autre côté du terrain. Dire que ça lui déplaisait aurait été mentir, et quelque part, c'était allé jusqu'à flatter son égo. Il n'était qu'un gamin insouciant et stupide, comme 99,9% de sa génération rien ne le prédestinait à avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux de Levi. Mais malgré son attachement nocif pour ce petit homme allergique aux émotions, il restait sur ses gardes. Rien ne serait plus brutal que de tomber de haut pensant avoir déjà tout gagné. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il gagner ? La présence de Levi. Son attention, son regard. Il voulait exister à travers ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de pluie et Eren venait tout juste d'arriver sous l'abri, à bout de souffle. Mais à son grand dam (et à cause d'un karma exceptionnellement mauvais, il fallait le croire), l'abri était soudainement bondé, et Eren soupçonna des passants de s'y réfugier sans avoir l'intention de prendre le bus. Tsk. Dans un soupir, il se glissa près de la vitre mais malheureusement la pluie tomba directement sur lui. À partir du moment où il sortait de l'abri, il était directement exposé, et la pluie à Trost n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était une affaire sérieuse. Eren monta le son de sa musique en savourant des airs de punk. Il ne savait plus ce qui passait All Time Low, peut-être bien autre chose, Seigneur tant que la musique couvrait le ronronnement du monde autour de lui il ne demandait pas plus. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la pluie qui lui tombait sur les paupières et mouillait ses mèches brunes à chaque seconde un peu plus, et de garder son calme face à la situation qui lui était clairement défavorable. Mais puisque la notion de pitié existait, elle avait sûrement fait son effet parce que la seconde d'après, les gouttes ne tombaient plus. Eren rouvrit les yeux, troublé que la pluie se soit arrêtée si brusquement, mais ce qu'il vit n'avait rien de différent c'étaient les voitures qui roulaient sur une route trempée, envoyant des éclats liquides derrière elles, des passants qui couraient en se protégeant minablement (et vainement) par leurs bras au-dessus de leur tête. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et au lieu de trouver un mélange singulier de gris et de bleu, il tomba nez à nez avec un tissu sombre et inconnu. Un parapluie. Immédiatement, il se retourna pour en découvrir le propriétaire et peut-être s'épouvanter d'avoir réussi à attendrir un inconnu, comme un chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route, mais tout ce qu'il trouva furent deux perles grises, déjà alertes à cette heure outrageusement matinale – sept heures, rien que ça – et au lieu de sentir la honte lui venir, il se contenta de rougir en souriant puérilement.

"Bonjour," lâcha Levi sans ciller, et ce mot suffit à réveiller les entrailles d'Eren qui se nouèrent à l'entente de cette voix grave. C'était sûrement ridicule, c'était sûrement cliché, mais Eren ne protesta pas et se contenta de plonger son âme entière dans cet océan de grisaille. Partager un parapluie était une chose banale, mais tout à coup, il eut l'impression que la chose la plus banale deviendrait unique si Levi s'y trouvait impliqué. Alors ils restèrent là tous les deux, sans rien dire, côte à côte, leurs épaules à peine s'effleurant, mais leurs deux corps conscients de la proximité de l'autre. Eren rougissait à chaque seconde mais l'on pouvait peut-être confondre son embarras avec son visage rougi après l'effort. Il avait couru pour éviter la pluie et au final se retrouvait mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Il se rappela la dernière fois, quand Levi lui avait ouvert sa porte une nuit pluvieuse, et son estomac se mit à danser en silence. Levi ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur la route et attendait le bus, et Eren n'osa pas troubler le faux silence établi entre eux, bousculé tantôt par une voiture tantôt par les éclats de voix de dessous l'abri. Eren écouta la pluie s'écraser sur le tissu du parapluie, au-dessus de leurs têtes, et plongea ses mains dans la poche centrale de son sweatshirt trop grand, ignorant la sensation désagréable de l'humidité. Il commençait à associer Levi à la pluie, à son clapotis reposant, à la grisaille apaisante du ciel et de la ville toute entière quand elle se mettait à tomber. Non que ça le dérangeait, au contraire.

Des gens bougèrent sous l'abri et quelques secondes plus tard, le bus s'engageait dans la rue. Il s'avança, freina doucement dans une flaque d'eau et s'arrêta légèrement après l'abri, à la hauteur d'Eren et de Levi. Tant mieux. Levi ferma son parapluie d'un geste gracieux, évitant soigneusement de répandre des gouttelettes sur son habit, et avant de s'avancer vers les portes qui s'ouvraient, jeta un coup d'œil à Eren par-dessus son épaule.

"Dépêche-toi, gamin, ou tu vas finir trempé." Levi n'avait pas tort c'était le genre de pluie qu'on préférait regarder de l'intérieur, au chaud et à l'abri. Elle était presque agressive, presque brutale, et pourtant quand les perles d'eau s'abattaient sur les flaques, elle semblait presque inoffensive. Il repoussa les songes qui le retardaient et prit la suite de son aîné, les autres passagers déjà sortis de l'abri pour s'aventurer sous la pluie. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler une fois à l'intérieur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à se poser la question. Une goutte tomba sur sa paupière au moment où il cligna des yeux et se fondit dans la queue difforme de personnes à entrer dans le bus. Levi avait déjà disparu avant tout le monde et s'était déjà sûrement assis, sa silhouette en tout cas n'était plus qu'un souvenir et Eren se maudit d'avoir traîné autant. Il ne voulait pas qu'un malheureux ne s'assoie aux côtés de Levi et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire lui-même. Où était passée son audace adolescente ? Il parvint à se glisser entre une vieille dame et un type en chemise, et une fois à l'intérieur, présenta sa carte de bus d'un air distrait, scannant déjà les horizons à la recherche d'un certain petit homme. Dans la panique (ou sûrement était-il trop tête en l'air), il ne le trouva pas et sentit un voile d'appréhension le recouvrir. Levi n'avait pas pu disparaître. Ses pas hésitants, il eut un moment indécis durant lequel il manqua de trébucher dans le vide, et quand la personne dernière lui (l'homme à la chemise, le visage irrité) le heurta de plein fouet, il bascula pour de bon. Avant que le sentiment d'horreur ne prenne possession de lui, cependant, cette bribe de panique qui vous submerge avant la chute, quelqu'un attrapa son bras avec force, presque douloureusement, avec tellement d'adresse qu'Eren réalisa qu'il était maintenu debout par cette poigne. L'instant d'après, il était tiré d'un côté, presque violemment, et il sentit ses fesses cogner contre quelque chose. Un siège. On l'avait assis. Mais la poigne était toujours là et le maintenait ici, le maintenait en place, et quand il se tourna en direction de son propriétaire, il tomba nez à nez avec un visage familier. Pas d'hostilité dans ses yeux la force de sa poigne était sûrement incontrôlée et inconsciente. Mais Eren n'osa pas l'informer que son emprise sur lui était douloureuse, et se contenta de ravaler les mots de protestation qui étaient nés dans sa gorge à partir du moment où il s'était senti partir. Les passagers s'étaient presque tous assis mais les portes étaient belles et bien fermées et le chauffeur n'attendit pas davantage pour démarrer. Il était déjà en retard (et c'était un miracle qu'Eren l'ait eu à temps).

"Aussi adroit qu'un gosse," commenta Levi d'un ton sarcastique, même si rien sur son visage ne laissait deviner qu'il plaisantait. C'était fou la manière qu'il avait de contrôler ses émotions non ce n'était pas tellement du contrôle, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il expérimentait trop d'émotions à la fois pour en choisir une. Le tout se formait dans ses yeux et quand Eren s'y plongeait trop longtemps il se perdait dans cet océan émotionnel, dans cet arc-en-ciel de sentiments. Dans l'instant, Eren ne sut pas ce qu'il voyait, mais fidèle aux papillons dans son ventre, il se contenta de sourire bêtement comme l'idiot qu'il était. Ce n'est que là que Levi lâcha son bras et même si Eren fut soulagé de ne plus sentir cet étau enserrer sa peau, il ne put ignorer l'horrible sensation de manque que laissait Levi derrière lui. À travers le tissu la peau d'Eren avait ses doigts d'imprimés dans sa chair et il déglutit quand il vit Levi détourner les yeux. Aujourd'hui aucun d'eux n'avait de compagnon, ils étaient seuls, ce moment était à eux, et pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était qu'un simple trajet de bus. Et si Levi l'avait conduit à ses côtés c'était sûrement pour ne pas qu'il finisse par terre et ne retarde le départ (davantage). La maladresse de ce gamin ne connaissait pas de limites, mais si Levi était calme, sa patience en avait.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien et alors que le bus commençait son voyage silencieux, Eren rattrapa les écouteurs qui pendaient sur son sweat-shirt. Il en prit un et le glissa dans son oreille gauche, celle la plus proche de Levi, et regarda l'autre en silence. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant alors le reste n'avait plus rien d'étranger mais curieusement il s'était passé assez de choses entre cet instant et maintenant pour qu'il ait un aspect différent. Mais après avoir pris une grande inspiration, qui ressemblait plus à un soupir qu'autre chose, il tendit l'écouteur à Levi. Celui-là, sentant qu'on bougeait à ses côtés, lui accorda un bref coup d'œil et observa l'écouteur sans rien dire. Le cœur d'Eren se serra alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait décliner l'offre, mais sans un regard de plus, Levi attrapa le petit objet pour le porter à son oreille. Une fois cela fait, il plongea sa main droite dans sa poche et en sortit son Blackberry. Eren sut que peu importe quels mots ils avaient jusqu'alors échangés (en fait, tous venant de Levi), leur conversation s'arrêterait là. Mais ce matin il n'avait pas l'intention de parler il était trop occupé à sourire en sentant ce lien (visible) les relier l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils avaient échangé leur 'bonne nuit' singulier. Mais Eren n'arrivait pas à dormir, obsédé par le visage de Levi, sa voix sereine, la clarté de ses prunelles. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir, mais il n'osait, et Eren se retournait dans les draps de son lit pour la énième fois depuis une heure. Il y avait pas moments irréels durant lesquels Eren se pensait invincible, ceux-là étaient porteurs d'une bravoure dont il ignorait même l'existence. Et pourtant Eren n'était pas lâche, au contraire. Il était simplement dans la moyenne. Il se fondait dans son propre sentiment de sécurité. Comme tout le monde. Avec un soupir, il ramena le téléphone près de son visage et plissa douloureusement les yeux quand la lumière de l'écran l'aveugla sans pitié. Il retint un grognement car il savait que sa porte était encore entrouverte (et n'avait pas le courage d'aller la fermer), et se hâta d'ouvrir le dernier message de Levi. Il semblait tellement plein de nonchalance, de naturel – briser leur petit rituel par gourmandise était peut-être une mauvaise chose si cela signifiait sacrifier cette nonchalance-là, celle qu'autrefois il aurait détestée. Ce n'était pas de l'audace qui le prenait dans l'instant, de la folie, plutôt, mais Eren s'en fichait et ses doigts insolents tapaient sur le clavier les mots qu'il se répétait en silence depuis de longues minutes.

**À : Levi**

**Tu dors ?**

Le ventre noué, Eren attendit une réponse, incertain de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et si Levi dormait et l'envoyait balader pour avoir osé lui voler son sommeil précieux, celui qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver ? Mais surtout : Eren attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas et fronça les sourcils dans la pénombre en se maudissant d'avoir eu une idée pareille. Pourquoi Levi lui aurait-il répondu de toute façon ? Il ne devait rien à ce gamin, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il lui avait prêté des disques, il l'avait accueilli chez lui un soir de tempête, il avait partagé son parapluie avec lui. Eren en revanche ne voyait pas comment il pouvait lui être bénéfique.

Sa main libre glissa sous son oreiller et il laissa son téléphone retomber contre le matelas. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes et il savait que Levi ne répondrait plus. Alors il ferma les yeux et prétendit dormir, sûrement pour piéger le sommeil et s'assoupir dans le processus. Mais au moment où il laissa un dernier soupir naître sur le bout de ses lèvres, il crut reconnaître le bruit familier de son téléphone qui vibrait. Son corps se figea, alerte, et il ouvrit les yeux presque persuadé d'avoir imaginé ce bruit derrière son soupir fatigué.

Mais non l'écran s'était bien allumé pour lui signaler un nouveau message. Ça ne pouvait pas être Armin qui se couchait toujours tôt, et Mikasa était dans la pièce d'à côté. Connie passait ses nuits à privilégier les jeux vidéo et Ymir ne répondait jamais aux messages, alors en envoyer ? Quant à Jean, il était probable que ce soit lui, mais son esprit refusait d'admettre cette hypothèse. Les mains impatientes, il saisit son téléphone et ouvrit le message, le cœur battant.

**De : Levi**

**Négatif, gamin.**

Son souffle se relâcha – il ignorait même qu'il le retenait jusque-là. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'envola et il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, imaginant sans mal ces mots prononcés par Levi, d'une voix grave et ennuyée, sans vagues. Constante, monotone et pourtant remplie de secrets. Non seulement Levi lui avait répondu mais il ne semblait pas plus irrité que d'habitude (deux mots était sa moyenne). C'était presque une invitation à continuer. Mais s'il y avait une invitation à parler, ce n'était pas celle-là, car son téléphone se mit à vibrer une seconde fois et il écarquilla les yeux.

**De : Levi**

**Mais je ne devrais pas tarder.**

Eren aurait compris, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, que c'était un signal pour se taire mais provenant de Levi, il savait que cela voulait dire mot pour mot "alors parle tant que tu le peux encore". Un vague sourire prit place sur son visage et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à son message, un bruit de vaisselle venant de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée retentit dans toute la maison, traversant les murs et le pas des portes, le faisant violemment sursauter au passage. C'était sûrement son père qui (essayait) de nettoyer. Il secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions et ramena son téléphone près de son visage, toujours enfoui dans son oreiller.

**À : Levi**

**Je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui réponde quelque chose d'acide et de moqueur, une remarque sur son âge que Levi exagérait sans cesse (il n'y avait qu'à voir le surnom qu'il lui donnait), ou autre chose du même genre, mais il n'en fit rien.

**De : Levi**

**Ah, angoisses adolescentes.**

Levi parlait comme si elles dataient d'hier et qu'il s'en souvenait encore, intactes. C'était peut-être le cas. Mais Levi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été victime de ce genre d'angoisse, et Eren se demandait même s'il ressentait l'angoisse tout court. Sûrement était-il humain, mais quelque part, Levi n'avait pas l'air touché par ce qui inquiétait généralement les personnes lambdas et saines d'esprit.

Eren avait envie de lui confier ses peurs et ses pensées, il savait qu'il comprendrait (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, si c'était bien le cas), mais la plupart d'entre elles tournaient autour de lui. Il soupira.

**À : Levi**

**On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Il était patient et attentif, n'en disant trop pour laisser Levi le guider quelque part.

**De : Levi**

**Suppose que ce qui te fait peur aujourd'hui sera une leçon demain.**

Eren sourit. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un type qui donnait des conseils, mais il essayait quand même. Juste pour lui. Et dans la foulée, il avait écrit une phrase de plus de trois mots.

**À Levi :**

**Tu n'as pas peur, toi.**

**De : Levi**

**Tout le monde a peur.**

**À : Levi**

**De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?**

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour recevoir une réponse.

**De : Levi**

**Pourquoi cette question ?**

Oui, pourquoi ? Eren ne savait pas, ça lui était venu comme ça un point c'est tout. Il sonda l'obscurité devant lui comme si cette dernière lui soufflerait la réponse, et finalement, ouvrit un nouveau message.

**À : Levi**

**Parce que tu n'as l'air d'avoir peur de rien. **

C'était étrange dit ainsi, presque flatteur, mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il pensait. Levi était toujours tellement calme avec cette longueur d'avance sur les autres qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer sujet à des peurs quelconques, les peurs banales qui agressaient n'importe qui. C'était là que l'image parfaite et impeccable de son personnage pouvait se fissurer. S'il donnait des réponses à des questions qui changeraient les choses.

**De : Levi**

**Il est un peu tard pour ce genre de conversations, gamin.**

Eren eut du mal à trouver quoi lui répondre, et il sut qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il avait parlé de quelque chose de trop réel, de trop palpable, et Levi n'aimait pas la manière qu'il avait de côtoyer ses pensées intimes. Il l'avait gentiment repoussé, mais c'était sûrement le signe que leur conversation, une fois de plus, s'arrêterait là.

Dans son lit il se retourna une énième fois et fixa l'écran de son téléphone sans trop savoir quoi taper en retour. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas, Levi n'enverrait rien. Il s'en fichait pas mal, qu'il réponde ou non, et il devait être d'une humeur satisfaisante pour avoir pris la peine, jusque-là, de lui répondre à lui.

Il entendit son père se battre avec la vaisselle et se retourna derechef dans ses draps. Il n'avait pas sommeil, trop éveillé par la pensée de Levi, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. D'ailleurs, il avait sûrement du travail de son côté. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et dans le silence de la nuit, Eren décida de ne rien répondre. Si la nuit portait conseil, comme l'on le disait bien, alors il trouverait de quoi lui répondre en se réveillant, si c'était encore nécessaire. En attendant, il allait méditer sur la vision singulière d'un Levi effrayé et trop humain, la personne qu'il avait presque touchée du doigt.


	13. Eating Together

La première chose qu'il vit en déverrouillant son téléphone n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il s'était particulièrement attendu. Il s'était endormi sans trop s'en être rendu compte, et au final, la conversation singulière qu'il avait eue avec Levi la veille lui était sortie de la tête. Pourtant, dès le réveil, Eren n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la lueur du jour que quelque chose le frappa en plein cœur.

**De : Levi**

**Oi, tu dors, morveux ?**

Ce message datait d'une bonne dizaine de minutes après sa dernière réponse, et Eren sourit à l'idée que Levi ait pris le temps d'attendre pour lui poser la question. Il ne s'en fichait pas complètement, au fond, sinon, il n'aurait rien envoyé du tout.

Puis, trois minutes plus tard, il y avait encore un autre message.

**De : Levi**

**Idiot et malpoli. Et ça part sans dire au revoir.**

C'était le dernier message mais Eren savait qu'il n'était pas en colère. La seule fois où il avait réellement vu Levi sortir de son mutisme était la fois où il l'avait mis à la porte de chez lui, mais chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Eren avait du mal à ignorer la sensation douloureuse qui se logeait dans sa poitrine. Alors il partait du principe qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer la colère du petit homme en premier lieu, et même si Eren se conduisait comme un véritable morveux, il n'était pas assez loin pour se faire la nuit passée. C'était une taquinerie, et, il réalisa, un geste d'affection que Levi n'admettrait jamais.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrêt de bus (désert, hormis une vieille dame assise sur le banc sous l'abri) qu'il se décida à lui taper une réponse, mais avec tout le courage qu'il parvint à trouver, il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée. Sûrement pas.

**À : Levi**

**Je peux passer chez toi, ce soir ?**

Ce soir voulait dire "après les cours", mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, car Levi s'en doutait. Eren tapa du pied, impatient, cela faisait déjà trois bonnes minutes qu'il avait tapé son message et qu'il l'avait envoyé. Il était bien trop conscient du coeur qui battait violemment dans sa poitrine, et l'air tiède du matin l'irritait au plus haut point, sans aucune raison valable.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter.

"Pas si tu reviens trempé comme la dernière fois." La voix était ennuyée et traînante; pas de doute, c'était celle de Levi.

Eren fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec le petit homme, et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. L'irritation accumulée s'envola dans un souffle et il croisa deux prunelles fatiguées. Levi avait dû rester éveillé plus tard que prévu. Il s'en voulut soudainement de s'être assoupi trop tôt; au fond, peut-être que Levi cherchait un peu de compagnie en ses messages. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait Levi seul, son côté jalousie ne pouvait s'empêcher de mêler d'autres personnages à la réalité, et dans chaque scénario, Levi finissait toujours avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, il était presque sûr que cette nuit, la solitude l'avait guetté.

L'adolescent fit mine de regarder la route, mais son sourire encore demeurait et la présence de Levi à ses côtés rendait les choses soudainement plus légères. C'était un remède instantané.

"Heureusement que je suis arrivé," soupira faussement Levi, et quand Eren fronça les sourcils, il poursuivit d'un ton amusé. "Un peu plus et tu te serais jeté sous un bus, hm ?"

Eren ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lâcha un bref "pff" avant de retenir un sourire. Levi n'avait pas tort, cependant. Il était arrivé au bon moment, car un peu plus, et ce qui n'était qu'une journée banale aurait été un désastre. Non, il ne se serait pas jeté sous les roues d'un bus, mais il aurait laissé la mélancolie prendre possession de lui, et c'était peut-être pire. Alors qu'avec Levi à ses côtés, il ne restait de place que pour les émotions qui en valaient la peine.

"Pas la peine de s'envoyer des fleurs."

Levi ricana silencieusement et il sentit son coeur s'échauffer dans sa poitrine. Peu de temps après, le bus arriva et freina doucement à leur hauteur; mais la vieille dame resta assise et ils furent les seuls à monter dans le véhicule. Mais par une malchance inouïe, toutes les places assises étaient déjà prises et Eren traîna les pieds jusqu'au centre du bus, soulagé d'avoir au moins une barre à lui tout seul.

Jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Levi s'enroulent autour de celle-là, quelques centimètres à peine au-dessous des siens. Il rougit sans raison, baissa les yeux pour trouver Levi coincé entre lui et la barre, et un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage.

"Enlève-moi ce sourire de là, morveux," marmonna Levi en soupirant.

Leur différence de taille était difficile à nier dans une position pareille, quand Eren surplombait Levi de toute sa taille. Il ne le dépassait pas de beaucoup, mais de suffisamment pour que la proximité de leurs corps soit presque gênante. Son bras était tendu au-dessus de l'épaule de Levi, et à chaque virage, il manquait presque de basculer sur lui. De même, dans les virages contraires, c'était Levi qui était poussé dans sa direction, et quand le chauffeur fit une combinaison maladroite, Eren posa sa paume libre sur son épaule juste à temps. Mais même après que Levi se soit figé, son équilibre repris et l'irritation visible sur son visage, la main d'Eren demeura, et dans le silence du trajet, il ne lui demanda pas de l'enlever.

* * *

Il faisait encore jour mais le Soleil n'était plus là pour très longtemps. Quand Levi ouvrit la porte, Eren remarqua qu'il avait fermé la plupart des volets à l'intérieur, et qu'il avait troqué sa chemise de costume contre un t-shirt gris, lâche et banal, et son pantalon coûteux contre un bas de survêtement trop grand pour lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Eren se demanda s'il l'avait interrompu durant une séance de sieste. Mais Levi n'avait pas l'air endormi, au contraire – et il s'écarta sans attendre un seul mot de sa part.

Eren trouva son chemin à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout. Il retira ses chaussures en silence et s'avança dans le petit couloir, mais lorsque Levi le dépassa et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, Eren le suivit sans rien dire. Son ordinateur portable était posé au bout de son lit et son store était à moitié fermé, ce qui laissait une semi-pénombre reposante dans la pièce. Nonchalamment, Levi s'assit en tailleur devant son ordinateur, et Eren sentit qu'il avait carte blanche. Alors il posa son sac à dos au pied du matelas, grimpa sur le lit à son tour et s'allongea près du mur, enfouissant la moitié de son visage dans l'un des oreillers moelleux.

"Tu bosses sur quoi ?"

En silence, Levi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et la seconde d'après, il se penchait au bord de son lit pour attraper quelque chose de posé sur la table où son ordinateur était habituellement posé. Le temps qu'Eren comprenne de quoi il s'agissait, il avait déjà glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres et son pouce s'activait sur le briquet pour produire une étincelle.

Levi inspira bruyamment et après avoir jeté son briquet sur la table d'où il venait, coinça sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur.

"Des conneries, encore et encore."

Levi avait l'air profondément irrité par son travail, et après avoir fixé ses épaules durant plusieurs secondes, Eren se redressa, pris d'un élan d'audace qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il rampa jusqu'à Levi et croisa ses jambes une fois assis derrière lui, si proche que ses jambes frôlaient son dos. Et comme ça, avec toute la nonchalance du monde, il posa ses paumes sur ses épaules et émit une pression, hésitante, mais suffisante pour que Levi baisse la tête dans un grognement étouffé.

Eren sourit dans son dos – Levi avait réellement besoin de ça. Passée la fierté d'avoir eu cette idée brillante, Eren se concentra, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se creusait de plus en plus la tête pour trouver des figures à dessiner sur la chair crispée de ses épaules. Bien vite, elles dépassèrent, et il finit par les élargir jusque dans son dos, mais Levi ne protestait toujours pas. Parfois, quand il appuyait suffisamment pour créer un effet là il semblait tendu, Levi se figeait, ses doigts se suspendaient dans l'air, au-dessus de son clavier, et Eren était certain qu'il fermait les yeux.

Levi attrapa sa cigarette entre ses doigts, fit mine de le regarder par-dessus son épaule, et Eren immobilisa ses paumes au milieu de son dos.

"Tu n'es pas bavard, aujourd'hui."

"Oui," souffla Eren d'une voix plus sereine qu'à l'accoutumée, "quelqu'un m'a confié que j'étais particulièrement malpoli, alors j'ai pensé que le silence valait mieux."

Il vit le coin de sa bouche se relever et Levi tourna la tête vers son ordinateur.

"Soif ?"

"Négatif," répondit Eren.

En réalité, il avait soif, juste un peu – mais il refusait de laisser Levi s'échapper de là. Ses mains étaient bien où elles étaient, (et puis, il aimait écouter la respiration du petit homme tandis qu'il cherchait les mots à taper sur son clavier), et par un miracle sans nom, Levi ne lui avait pas encore demandé de les enlever.

Pensif, Eren décrocha, et alors que Levi ferma ses lèvres autour de sa cigarette presque finie et qu'il recommença à taper, il s'autorisa à descendre ses mains un peu plus bas. Il semblait dessiner des formes indistinctes sur le doux tissu de son t-shirt, mais il était trop ailleurs pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Et quand la fatigue pointa le bout de son nez, car mine de rien, cette pénombre et ce silence faisaient leur effet, il ne réfléchit pas avant de poser son front contre le haut de son dos.

Il sentit Levi se figer une nouvelle fois sous lui, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Tant que celui-là ne l'envoyait pas balader, c'était que tout n'était pas encore catastrophique. Et Levi ne semblait pas d'humeur particulièrement mauvaise. Et Ymir avait lu l'horoscope, aujourd'hui. On avait prévu de la chance pour les Béliers. (L'aubaine.)

"Si tu t'endors, tu seras impossible à réveiller," grogna Levi et Eren sourit contre son dos.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, alors.

"Je ne m'endormirai pas."

Levi répondit par un "hm" hésitant, et il inclina la tête pour regarder son travail sur l'ordinateur, au moment même où les mains d'Eren se glissaient autour de sa taille pour se nouer devant son estomac. Cependant, le silence demeura et aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Et, comme si l'horoscope d'Ymir disait vrai, Levi ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il devrait peut-être lire l'horoscope plus souvent, après tout.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes avait passé et Eren avait toujours sa joue d'appuyée contre son dos. Levi était penché en avant, et même si ce n'était sûrement pas une position recommandée pour son dos, c'était assez confortable pour Eren. Au moins ça profitait à l'un d'eux.

Le Soleil avait disparu mais l'on devinait encore les vestiges du jour.

"Tu restes manger ? Le service n'est pas de très bonne qualité mais je crois savoir qu'il y a pire."

Eren releva sa tête sans dénouer ses mains et posa son menton près de sa nuque. Son souffle aterrissait dans son cou mais Levi ne semblait pas en tenir compte. En silence, Eren pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, et que Levi lui propose une chose pareille était une occasion en or. L'idée même de partager un repas avec lui était tentante. Il pouvait toujours envoyer un message à Mikasa et lui dire qu'il mangeait chez Connie. Oui, c'était bien, ça.

Il hocha doucement la tête et Levi le sentit.

Levi ferma son ordinateur portable et poussa un long soupir. "Hey," chuchota-t-il en tapotant le noeud que formaient ses mains au niveau de son estomac. Instantanément, Eren se redressa pour le laisser partir et Levi se jeta hors du lit avant de s'étirer.

Eren eut juste le temps de capturer une brève image dudit estomac, laissé à découvert par le t-shirt qu'il avait relevé en s'étirant. Eren l'imita et attrapa son sac à dos qu'il avait posé par terre. Puis tous deux marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, et puisque la pénombre avait bonne allure, Levi n'alluma qu'une seule ampoule, celle qui surplombait le plan de travail. Eren se glissa sur un tabouret et posa son sac sur celui d'à côté. Il l'ouvrit alors que Levi commençait à ouvrir le frigo, et il posa lourdement son bloc notes sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire tes devoirs," chantonna Levi en fermant la porte du frigo d'un coup de coude.

"Moi non plus," avoua Eren. Il ne mentait pas. C'était Levi qui agissait de cette manière autour de lui, comme s'il avait une influence, bonne ou pas, peu importait. Mais regarder Levi travailler lui donnait presque envie de faire la même chose en sens contraire. Il s'imaginait Levi entourer sa taille de ses bras et poser son visage contre son épaule. Difficile d'effacer cette vision de son esprit.

Levi posa deux verres sur l'îlot et deux assiettes suivirent. C'était étrange de voir le salon sous un tout autre aspect, alors que l'obscurité avait pris ses marques. Rien n'avait plus la même couleur et Eren réalisa pourtant qu'il commençait à devenir plutôt familier avec l'endroit. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Eren s'affala sur son bloc notes et enfouit son menton dans le creux de ses bras, les yeux levés vers Levi qui s'activait de l'autre côté. Il allait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, les mains toujours pleines, sans jamais s'arrêter. Pas étonnant que ce type se retrouve avec un mal de dos.

"Tu n'as aucune photo ?" demanda Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" fit Levi en s'arrêtant soudainement pour lui jeter un regard agacé.

"Des photos. Tu n'en as aucune."

Levi haussa les épaules et il le regarda reprendre son activité. Bientôt, il sortit un sac de tomates du frigo et le posa dans un récipient sur le plan de travail, à côté d'une planche à découper et d'un couteau assez dangereux pour que la moindre pression ne lui coupe un doigt. Il savait qu'irriter Levi alors qu'il tenait un tel instrument n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

"Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta famille ?"

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit et Eren observa le dos de Levi qui lui faisait face. Ses muscles se crispaient à chaque mouvement à travers le tissu gris de son t-shirt.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamin."

"Alors dis-moi," répondit finalement Eren après une minute.

Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait s'autoriser un peu d'audace. Levi l'avait laissé entrer et il était presque certain qu'il ne le mettrait pas à la porte. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais Levi ignora sa question et il douta même de l'avoir posée assez fort ; le petit homme continuait de couper les tomates sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Eren soupira à son tour, assez bruyamment pour que Levi ne l'entende, mais celui-là ne réagit pas. Alors Eren ouvrit son bloc notes et contempla les dernières phrases écrites sur le papier. Aucune d'elles n'avait de sens à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi se pencha au-dessus de l'îlot et instinctivement, Eren se redressa. Des bouts de tomates finirent leur course dans l'assiette d'Eren, puis dans celle de Levi, et ce dernier retourna près de l'évier pour reposer le récipient encore plein. Il ramena deux fourchettes et s'assit de l'autre côté de l'îlot, juste en face d'Eren. Celui-là ferma son bloc notes d'un air excédé et le repoussa plus loin. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son verre s'était rempli d'eau. Quand Levi l'avait-il fait ?

"Oi, arrête de me fixer comme ça et mange, morveux."

Eren s'exécuta mais une partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser des coups d'oeil répétitifs. Il n'avait jamais vu Levi manger et c'était une expérience étrange. Même lorsqu'il l'avait croisé l'autre jour, dans ce restaurant rapide, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de surprendre Levi avec de la nourriture. C'était à se demander s'il ressentait la faim. Il mangeait avec précaution et lenteur, comme si chaque geste devait être d'une minutie préparée à l'avance. Chaque bout de tomate était précisément transpercé par les dents de sa fourchette, et passait, comme avec la justesse d'un calcul mathématique, entre ses lèvres. Il mangeait sans bruit, et l'espace d'une seconde, Eren se demanda si Levi procédait à la même analyse. Mais celui-là était concentré sur sa nourriture et nul doute qu'il ne s'intéressait pas assez à Eren pour observer sa manière de déguster des fruits. Intérieurement, il riait, mais il était soudainement trop nerveux pour laisser le moindre son passer ses lèvres.

"J'ai eu un 9 en mathématiques," glissa Eren comme s'il était à table avec ses parents.

Fourchette proche de sa bouche, Levi leva les yeux vers lui et ne cilla pas. Il mâcha avec prudence, mais ne lui répondit rien. Eren aurait sûrement cru, autrefois, que le petit homme était trop irrité pour lui répondre, mais il n'en était rien. Levi ne parlait que lorsqu'il songeait que c'était nécessaire. Alors Eren poursuivit avec nonchalance.

"Jean a eu 10 et n'arrête pas de s'en vanter. Non seulement il a eu la moyenne, mais il m'a battu d'un point. Quel imbécile."

Dans le silence qui suivit, Levi tiqua à l'entente du prénom de Jean. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il était difficile d'oublier la proximité presque innocente qu'il entretenait avec Eren durant leurs trajets de bus.

Eren joua avec un bout de tomate du bout de sa fourchette. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il commençait à s'énerver en se remémorant le sourire moqueur de Jean, assis à sa droite en cours, lorsque les copies d'examen avaient été rendues. Aucun d'eux n'était une flèche, et c'était souvent la compétition entre eux. À celui qui aurait la meilleure des deux exécrables notes. Inutile de préciser qu'Eren était trop fier pour accepter la défaite.

"Les mathématiques sont des salopes. Et Jean est un idiot."

Eren sembla s'éveiller tout d'un coup, stoppant le moindre de ses gestes pour regarder Levi avec surprise. Non seulement il lui avait répondu, mais il l'avait écouté, et comme toujours, il rajoutait sa touche personnelle à la tournure de sa phrase. Sa grossièreté aurait sûrement choqué Armin, lui qui trouvait absolument inutile de gaspiller sa salive pour des mots vulgaires, mais c'était un trait chez Levi qu'Eren commençait à fortement apprécier. Non qu'il eût un amour prononcé pour les injures et le vocabulaire peu recommandable du brun, quoiqu'il n'était pas mieux non plus, mais c'était quelque chose d'indissociable de Levi et il l'avait accepté. La surprise passée, il y avait l'analyse de ses mots. C'était un code que Levi utilisait pour dialoguer, et seules les personnes qui s'y penchaient d'assez près pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ici, Eren devina que Levi avait sûrement eu le même passé d'écolier que lui, à quelques détails près, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait une conversation tout à fait banale, à table, avec l'homme qui hantait insidieusement ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Stupidement, comme d'habitude. En plus de ça, Levi ne semblait pas porter Jean dans son coeur et le souvenir de l'avoir vu un brin jaloux dans le bus lui chauffa les joues.

"Mange," ordonna Levi d'un coup de menton en direction de son assiette, et Eren s'exécuta.

Ils mangèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, et Eren s'étonna de sa capacité à manger lentement. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en finir et de se voir jeté à la porte, ou peut-être prenait-il simplement soin de ne pas manger avec la même liberté que chez lui ou avec ses amis. Partager un repas avec Armin n'avait pas la même allure; et le contraste entre ces deux situations lui fit presque penser qu'il était quelqu'un de littéralement différent à l'instant. Mais sa maladresse demeurait dans chacun de ses gestes et l'espace d'un instant, il laissa son cerveau fatigué s'imaginer le scénario de panique dans lequel il catapulterait accidentellement un bout de tomate vers la figure de Levi. Lui qui semblait si à cheval sur la propreté et l'hygiène, c'était certainement, à côté de renverser du vin sur son tapis et d'écraser des cerises sur son canapé, la pire erreur qu'il puisse faire. Au moins, la tomate partait au lavage.

"À quoi tu penses ?" demanda soudainement Eren.

Il ne se sentait pas gêné dans ce silence, quoiqu'à des moments, il devenait lourd et trop évident. Mais il s'était demandé, dans un coin de sa tête, si Levi se laissait aller au même jeu dangereux en s'inventant les scénarios les plus foireux. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait en train d'égorger Eren et de couper son corps inanimé pour le faire disparaître par la cuvette des toilettes. Macabre, mais plausible.

Levi lui jeta un regard de travers et cessa de mâcher. Il fronçait les sourcils, et Eren pouvait sentir l'irritation naître dans sa chair, couler le long de sa peau comme un poison liquide. Mais Levi soupira et avala ce qu'il restait dans sa bouche.

"Au boulot qu'il me reste encore à faire." Après une seconde sceptique, il ajouta, "pourquoi ?"

"Je me demandais," répondit Eren en haussant innocemment les épaules. Lui confier son scénario d'horreur était hors de question – et de toute évidence, il était le seul à avoir divagué. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter ; les scénarios de Levi auraient été sanglants, pour sûr, mais quand même. "Tu travailles sur quoi ?" tenta Eren une nouvelle fois.

Il s'attendait à un silence ou un "du travail", tandis que Levi levait les yeux au ciel, mais rien ne vint. Levi reposa sa fourchette et croisa les bras sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

"Gamin, si tu t'attends à ce que je te raconte ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil, et crois-moi, ça fait mal. Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon."

Levi l'observa sans rien ajouter comme s'il attendait qu'Eren hoche la tête ou quelque chose, mais Eren demeura immobile et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes comme si parler était devenu étrange. Quand Levi comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas, il se pencha au-dessus de l'îlot et attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait sortie du frigo quelques minutes auparavant. Il en versa dans le verre d'Eren, puis dans le sien, et après avoir fermé la bouteille, la reposa d'où elle venait. Deux yeux verts le fixaient encore et il prit soin de les éviter.

"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé entrer ?"

"Parce que tu m'as demandé de venir. Imbécile."

Eren ignora l'insulte et reposa sa fourchette.

"Si je t'ennuie, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Le téléphone, et la dernière fois, quand j'étais trempé…" Il voulut continuer, poursuivre encore et encore, laisser la frustration s'en aller, mais Levi le coupa. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon – Eren avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler, et froisser Levi n'était pas son objectif.

"Tu m'ennuies moins que le reste."

Avec ça, Levi haussa les épaules et Eren chercha nerveusement son verre d'eau. Levi ne semblait pas un brin gêné par la conversation, et s'il était quelque chose, c'était plus agacé que nerveux. Pourtant, il était presque sûr qu'il ne devait pas souvent avoir de telles conversations, surtout pas avec des gamins de son âge.

Tous les deux continuèrent de manger en silence, et le repas ne fut animé que du tintement métallique des fourchettes contre la porcelaine des assiettes, ou du bruit machinal des mâchoires en plein travail. Eren s'en serait senti mal à l'aise dans bien des situations, il arrivait même qu'il ressente cette gêne passagère chez l'un de ses amis, ou à table avec les parents de l'un d'eux. Pourtant, curieusement, ce n'était pas tant le silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise; c'était la présence de Levi en elle-même, parce qu'il l'avait désirée dans la pénombre de sa chambre et qu'il semblait pouvoir en profiter si facilement que c'en était irréel.

Au bout de ses pensées incohérentes, Eren laissa un sourire idiot étirer la fine ligne que formaient ses lèvres, et baissa la tête vers ce que son assiette contenait encore pour terminer le repas rapide que Levi lui avait cuisiné. Ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais, et pour sûr, c'était plus sain que les choses qu'il mangeait chez lui avec Mikasa; rares étaient les soirs où ils ne finissaient pas par commander des pizzas ou de la cuisine chinoise, ou simplement flanquer des plats à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Grisha Jaëger n'était pas souvent chez eux, et lorsqu'il y était, on pouvait l'apparenter à un fantôme. Honnêtement, les dîners, en semaine, qu'ils passaient tous trois à table en mangeant un véritable repas, se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Mais Levi n'avait rien d'un père, même si à ses côtés, il retrouvait ce sentiment de sécurité que tout enfant se doit de ressentir auprès de ses parents. Non, Levi n'était pas son père; il le traitait d'idiot et collectionnait les injures, il ne souriait ni ne riait, et la plupart du temps, faisait comprendre à Eren qu'il n'était qu'un gamin ennuyeux qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Pourtant, il se trouvait là, en face de lui, à manger chez lui comme si c'était la chose qu'il était censé faire. Comme si c'était… logique.

Tandis qu'il fourrait un nouveau bout de tomate dans sa bouche, Eren se surprit à se sentir exagérément bien. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver le bazar de sa chambre qui lui semblait toujours presque étranger après être passé par l'appartement impeccable de Levi; retrouver les râles familiers de Mikasa, lui glissant toujours de ne pas éteindre trop tard ou de ramasser ses sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et de lire un film avec la musique à fond. Lui, généralement, se contentait de s'allonger en travers de son lit, les pieds reposés contre le mur et la tête dans le vide, les paumes sur son ventre, se berçant lui-même au rythme de sa propre respiration, et bénissant chaque seconde d'en avoir conscience. Conscience de ces nuits, longues et profondes, qui renfermaient autant de pensées noires que de sourires discrets; conscience que le matin, peut-être, il croiserait Levi une nouvelle fois ou, s'il avait vraiment de la chance, se réveillerait en voyant son nom d'affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone. Les journées étaient toujours aussi pénibles et sans fin, mais au moins, il pouvait entrevoir la promesse d'un atterrissage en douceur, guidé par la voix du petit homme qui lui faisait face.


End file.
